Beyblade: El Regreso de Kai
by MeVane
Summary: Años después del último torneo mundial en el que participó, Kai Hiwatari se ha topado con nuevos desafíos en su mayoría impulsados por su abuelo Voltaire. Kenny, por petición de Tyson, se encarga de narrar lo que ha sido de Kai ahora como padre y beyluchador.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, soy Tyson!

Sí, el tricampeón mundial de beyblade... Bueno ya han pasado varios años, ya soy padre y esposo ¿Quién lo diría? Y me dedico a entrenar niños de todo el planeta junto con otros de mis viejos amigos... Pero lastimosamente esta historia no se trata de mí ésta vez. Ya les contaré de mi vida en otro momento.

Por ahora quiero que conozcan lo que muy pocos saben cómo ocurrió: lo que ha sido de nuestro viejo amigo Kai. Así que contraté a el Jefe para que se dedicara a escribir esta historia. Claro, no porque yo no pudiera hacerlo por mi mismo, pero tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender y soy un tipo bastante ocupado...

Ya tengo que irme, huelo el aroma de una deliciosa cena recién preparada... Y mi esposa no deja de llamarme, ¡si no llego temprano no me dejará comer el postre! Hay cosas que nunca cambian...

¡Los espero en la sección de comentarios!

Let it rip!


	2. Capítulo 1 Noticia inesperada

Tyson me insistió que debía escribir esta historia después de que él fracasara en sus intentos, ya sabemos que no es tan organizado que digamos… Suspiré profundo, me coloqué las gafas y me dije: "Kenny, tu puedes hacerlo". Después de mucho inquirir con las personas que conocieron a Kai de lejos y de cerca, logré reunir la suficiente información para esto.

Kai es uno de esos tipos que se levantan antes de que el despertador lo sorprenda. Ya las señoras mucamas conocían su rutina. Lo que siempre era un enigma para ellas eran los pensamientos que podían pasar por su mente mientras se acomodaba la corbata en el espejo que reflejaba la seriedad de su rostro. Y es que tan solo tres años después del último torneo mundial de beyblade, a sus veinte años, sus obligaciones de heredero lo nombraron ejecutivo, y sólo un año después de esto (y demasiado pronto como para quererlo) se convirtió en el respetable señor Hiwatari porque ahora, al menos ante la ley, se hacía llamar esposo de una chica proveniente de una de las familias con más poder económico en Rusia. Sí, así como leyeron… Kai tenía una esposa. Superficialmente estos dos tenían el potencial de ser un matrimonio espléndido, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron Voltaire y la madre de la chica, quienes fueron los autores intelectuales de éste matrimonio arreglado.

Apenas la joven pareja cumplía un año y medio de vivir en la mansión Hiwatari (obligación que su esposa debía cumplir sólo para salvaguardar las apariencias ante la alta sociedad, claro está). No era difícil que todos los empleados de la casa notaran que Kai y su esposa se ignoraban el uno al otro, esa era la manera en que podían lidiar con su relación, si es que así se le podía llamar. Tyson y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Kai no tuvo dificultad alguna en ser indiferente a la presencia de su esposa cada vez que se topaban de frente o coincidían en una misma habitación, y esto es confirmado por la ama de llaves, pero de todos modos era raro que se encontraran porque la residencia tiene muchas habitaciones y pasillos.

-Joven Kai, perdón señor Hiwatari.- Sophie, la curiosa ama de llaves limpio su garganta antes de entregarle su chaqueta- Su Señora esposa tiene un recital de piano hoy por la tarde, me pregunto si debo pedir a su chofer que pase por los dos.

-Hoy llegaré tarde.

Y así se marchaba secamente. Fue un buen intento Sophie, pero vas a tener que seguir especulando lo que pasa por la mente de Kai por las mañanas. La verdad es que todos en esa casa se quedaban con las ganas de ver una pisca de interés entre los dos.

Tocar el piano en los recitales era el pasatiempo preferido de la chica rubia.

-Señora Hiwatari ¡Cómo lamento que su esposo no pudiera acompañarle en la presentación pues estuvo fenomenal! Me pregunto cuándo su marido se dejará ver por acá.- esa preguntas sí que debían ser incómodas.

-Yo no lo lamento en lo absoluto. Y no creo que venga algún día. – Respondía mientras se retiraba reservadamente.

Situaciones como ésta hacían que la gente ajena a su núcleo familiar pensara que:

A. Se trataba de una pareja multimillonaria de enamorados que odiaban que el público se entrometiera en sus asuntos románticos y por eso evitaban ser vistos compartiendo sus sentimientos, o

B. Tenían problemas matrimoniales terribles.

Evidentemente aquellos que no conocían la realidad del asunto se dejaron llevar por el sentido común y eligieron la opción B, junto con un sin número de asunciones exageradas acerca del futuro de la pareja que indicaban que estaban a punto de separarse. Esto provocó una serie de rumores de pasillo que llegaron a oídos de Voltaire y a la madre de Alana, así que decidieron acercarse sutilmente para sugerir acelerar la ambición que había motivado la unión de Kai y Alana.

Voltaire caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro con sus manos detrás de la espalda, mirando desinteresadamente las pinturas en la pared en tanto se acercaba al escritorio de su nieto

-Kai, pensé que para este entonces ya te habrías dado cuenta de que eres afortunado por la joven esposa que tienes a tu lado.

El chico seguía sin levantar la vista de su computador.

-Es bella, seria, educada…

-Sí… nada extravagante – interrumpió con su tono tan característico – tampoco es importante. Ah, y se te olvidó mencionar que su madre es fiel socia de tus empresas, me imagino que eso la convierte en la candidata perfecta ¿o me equivoco? – cerró su computador y dejó a Voltaire solo en la habitación.

"Que terco eres Kai…" – susurró el viejo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la sirvienta que limpiaba el florero escuchara.

Solo hace falta tener una conversación de cinco minutos con pausas incómodas entre frases para darse cuenta de que Kai es frío y calculador. Pero ese era el tipo de hombre que la madre de Alana siempre soñó que tuviera como esposo, según ella así aseguraba la estabilidad económica de la familia… como si ya no tuvieran suficiente.

-Sabes hija, algún día me lo agradecerás, hay muchas chicas allá afuera queriendo un esposo como Kai, sino a Kai mismo.

Alana colocó lentamente la regadera que sostenía con sus manos y, sin mirar a su madre a los ojos, suspiró profundamente.

-Pues entonces… diles que ellas pueden quedárselo si quieren.

La respuesta irónica y serena de la chica siempre dejaba a su madre con ganas de discutir, pero Alana había aprendido a marcharse del lado de su madre cuando este tipo de conversaciones comenzaban.

La oleada de comentarios indirectos, y directos también, por parte de abuelo y madre para lograr un acercamiento más profundo entre aquellos duró un par de semanas, y luego de no ver ningún progreso, decidieron desistir. A pesar de eso, Kai, el menos tolerante, decidió estar el menor tiempo posible en su casa para no escuchar más de esas argumentaciones de su abuelo tratando de persuadirlo para convertirse en padre, no lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo. Lo cierto es que volvió a entretenerse con su pasión: el beyblade, y no dejaba de entrenar aún en las peores condiciones climáticas.

Alguno de los empleados de la casa decidió llamar la atención de Kai utilizando el método antiguo; al no poder predecir cuándo nuestro viejo amigo decidiría aparecerse por ahí, le escribió una nota que dejó en su escritorio. Decía esto:

" _Señor Hiwatari, su esposa parece estar muy angustiada últimamente, no come bien y no acepta visitas._ "

Quien escribió eso pudo haber estado jugando a Cupido o pudo haber dicho la verdad; a Kai le daba igual, sobre todo porque sabía que su abuelo podía estar detrás de todo esto. Así que se limitó a guardar la nota en la gaveta de su escritorio, y a continuar con su trabajo, pero sobre todo con sus prácticas de beyblade. Y así transcurrió un poco menos de medio año.

En uno de esos tantos días de aislamiento en los bosques Rusos, un beyblade conocido interceptó el suyo.

-Tala… - afirmó secamente en tanto que el aliento de su boca se dejaba ver por el frío.

-Entonces sí recuerdas quien soy.- dijo sarcásticamente mientras Tala hizo volver su bey a su mano.

-No seas ridículo.

-Dicen que tu vida ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Bueno… quizás sean solo rumores ya que no has cambiado ese viejo hábito de no responder llamadas ni mensajes.

-Hmm. ¿A qué viniste?

-El señor Stróganov me pidió que te buscara personalmente.

Kai finalmente se volteó a mirarlo sin decirle nada. Lo que Tala sabía que eso significaba era que debía seguir hablando.

-El viejo se notaba preocupado, dijo que era una noticia importante. - lo miró con seriedad.

-Nada es muy importante en estos días. – dijo con desinterés. Y se preparó para volver a lanzar su beyblade.

Tala hizo algo muy arriesgado, bueno… al menos nunca me atreví a detener el lanzador de Kai con mi mano, pero asumo que Tala es de los pocos que tienen tal grado de confianza. Kai miró la mano de Tala sobre su lanzador, le había quitado el impulso para dejar salir su beyblade, luego miró al chico de reojo.

-¿Crees que me divierte venir a buscarte, Kai? Será mejor que vayas de inmediato...

El señor Stróganov era el abuelo paterno de Alana, a quien Kai tal vez había visto dos o tres veces sin prestarle mucha atención. Conociendo a Kai, creo que a lo mejor le intrigaba el hecho de saber por qué un hombre rico de avanzada edad como él, que había tenido diferentes triunfos en el beyblade en sus años mozos, se tomara la molestia de enviar a Tala a buscarle y luego pedirle que lo visitara.

La casa del señor Stróganov no era tan lujosa como la mansión Hiwatari, pero se respiraba un aire acogedor

Justo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta de la sala hacia donde una de las mucamas lo llevó, miró al abuelo Strógavov sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro. Tenía el cabello blanco y una barba sobriamente recortada, además vestía sencilla pero pulcramente, típico de un hombre de su calibre. Y sentada también a su lado estaba Alana. Tan pronto como notaron la presencia de Kai, ambos miraran hacia la entrada. Recuerdo el tiempo cuando alguna fan de Tyson o de otro de los chicos los miraba entrar inesperadamente a algún lugar en donde ella estaba, abrían sus ojos de la impresión de ver a sus estrellas y luego se abalanzaban a tratar de pedir un autógrafo. Alana tuvo esa misma expresión en sus ojos, pero en vez de levantarse a recibirlo eufóricamente, inmediatamente volteó su rostro con un aire de frustración (y quizás hasta un poco de coraje) hacia el ventanal. Kai se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le dio importancia.

\- Joven Kai, gracias por acceder a venir. Toma asiento. – el abuelo quitó sus gafas colocándolas junto con el libro en la mesita de al lado.

Kai, llevando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, siguió caminando despacio hasta estar de pie frente a la mesa de té que los separaba.

-¿Qué necesita decirme? – cuando hablas con Kai sabes que debes ir al grano.

-¿Qué sabe de su esposa últimamente, joven Kai? – le preguntó en un tono directo pero amable.

Kai miró a Alana, quien apoyaba su mentón con el puño de su mano mientras seguía viendo hacia el ventanal de esa forma en la que te quedas viendo algo fijo no porque lo estés contemplando sino porque quieres evitar a la persona que está en frente tuyo. Y la verdad es que la pregunta del abuelo pareció molestarle más a ella que a Kai, quien luego se dirigió secamente hacia el anciano que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Usted le dijo a Tala que se trataba de algo urgente.

-Entonces, tal como lo supusimos, eso significa que aún no estás enterado ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Abuelo, terminemos con esto de una vez… - de improviso, la impaciente voz de Alana lo interceptó e inmediatamente, intentando mantener la tranquilidad en medio de su tono demandante, volteó hacia Kai. -Mi abuelo te pidió que te sentaras. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir una simple instrucción?

-Alana… - su abuelo trató de mantener el control de la situación.

-Abuelo, me molesta que siempre sea a la manera de ellos… - a pesar de que lo dijo mirando a su abuelo con sinceridad y respeto no le dio espacio a su abuelo para que argumentara, y se dirigió de nuevo a Kai que seguía en pie. – Pero no importa, yo tampoco quiero andar en rodeos. – Quiso haberlo dicho más rápido y sonando más firme y desinteresada, pero no pudo evitar hacer una breve pausa y respirar un tanto profundo antes de continuar. Ya para ese entonces Kai tenía las manos sueltas a los lados presintiendo que lo que le iba a decir era algo importante, pero jamás imaginó lo que en seguida le dijo la chica con ojos azules, grandes y vidriosos. – Tú y yo seremos padres…

Kai no dijo nada. Su mirada penetrante y asombrada demandaba más información ahora. Las lágrimas de coraje que Alana tanto intentaba contener comenzaron a asomarse. ¡Vaya eso sí que fue un momento tenso!

\- Si quieres saber cómo ocurrió, ve y pregúntale a Voltaire. El sabrá responderte mejor. – En seguida Alana se puso en pie y salió de la habitación sin disculparse por la manera tan rápida en la que se retiraba como lo hubiera hecho en otro momento.


	3. Capítulo 2 Un nuevo beyluchador

El semblante de Kai permaneció serio y frío como un iceberg. Y esa misma expresión la conservaba ahora que bajaba de su automóvil y recorría decididamente la entrada de la mansión de su abuelo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a la oficina del viejo, en su mente pasaba el resto de la conversación con el abuelo de Alana como en una película.

 _-Disculpa a mi nieta por retirarse de esa forma. Alana decidió venir a vivir conmigo desde que ella se enteró… Si te preguntabas por qué no la veías en tu casa esa era la razón._ – el abuelo, que acababa de ver a su nieta salir de la sala, se mantuvo pacientemente en su lugar.

Kai no dijo nada. Si ella estaba viviendo en la mansión o no eso ni lo notaba. Seguía de pie. Podría decir que estaba casi en estado de shock detrás de esa expresión severa que ahora debía tener muchas interrogantes rondando en su cabeza.

 _\- Me tomó tiempo convencerla de que tenía que hacerte saber esto, pero ella no quería que vinieras, y mucho menos decírtelo. Créeme que esto es igual de desconcertante para mí, joven Kai. –_ el abuelo se fue poniendo en pie. – _Alana estuvo muy distante de mí todos estos años, escondiéndome lo que ocurría. ¡Pues claro! Ella temía que si luchaba en contra de este matrimonio arreglado me esforzara más de la cuenta y enfermara._

Kai dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, había escuchado suficiente.

- _Sé que estás deseando que calle. Todo esto que te digo no te importa, lo sé. Pero espera un poco más._

- _Ya me doy cuenta que usted no tiene nada que ver con esto. Entonces no tiene caso seguir aquí. -_ le dijo secamente al voltear a verlo de nuevo.

El señor Stróganov caminó hasta estar unos cuantos centímetros frente a Kai, la estatura de ambos era similar, por lo que fue imposible evitar ese intenso contacto visual.

 _\- Me enteré_ _de esta artimaña matrimonial demasiado tarde como para hacer algo por ustedes dos. Yo miré todas tus beybatallas y sé que eres un beyluchador honorable, y no creo que si hubieras conocido lo suficiente a Alana habrías aceptado este ridículo contrato nupcial. Lo sé porque tú no eres como ella, tú puedes evadir la manipulación fácilmente. Pero aceptaste porque la forma en la que se comportaba era igual a una niña adinerada y superficial a la que sólo le importaba llevar un nombre tan prestigioso, pero no pudiste ver que sólo trataba de hacerse la fuerte para huir de una decepción sentimental. Tú fuiste igual de inmaduro que Alana. Es la única razón que encuentro para que hayas cedido a firmar._

Quizás Kai no esperaba esa declaración, y a lo mejor por eso fue que no abandonó la conversación en ese instante como lo haría (o hizo) muchas otras veces. El señor Stróganov tomó una carpeta negra de una de las repisas y la entregó a Kai.

- _Este es el reporte médico con todo lo que necesitas saber. Ya puedes ir a reclamarle a tu abuelo todo lo que quieras... Te ha convertido en padre sin tu consentimiento._

Y ahí teníamos a Kai, listo para encarar a su abuelo Voltaire. La forma en que entró a la mansión: sin ni siquiera hacer la habitual fría muestra de saludo con su cabeza a los empleados, denotó que estaba molesto, y aún más cuando sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, se abrió paso por las pesadas puertas de la oficina de su abuelo.

-Recurrir a la fecundación artificial no es lo que me parece tan repugnante… - Kai apoyó sus manos con vehemencia sobre el imponente escritorio negro. – Lo que realmente me hace querer vomitar es que tuvieras la osadía de irrumpir en mi habitación con tu asqueroso equipo de científicos mientras dormía para sedarme, ¡sin que me diera cuenta!

La mirada arrogante de Voltaire por fin se levantaba de los papeles que leía.

-Buenos días, nieto. Tan temprano y ya haciendo rabietas… Te tardaste cuatro meses en darte cuenta de que tienes un heredero en camino, a tu esposa sólo le tomó dos meses para saberlo. De todos modos, felicidades.

-No sé cómo pude pasar por alto que eres capaz de inmiscuirte en lo más bajo para satisfacer tus caprichos.

Voltaire se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió a su estante de libros para acomodarlos, dándole la espalda a su nieto.

\- Tú eres el que los llama "caprichos". Es que tú siempre me subestimas… igual que lo hacía tu padre. Yo te lo pedí muchas veces de la manera más amable posible, tu suegra hizo lo mismo con esa muchachita. Ninguno dio el brazo a torcer… teníamos que tomar medidas más…

Antes de que el viejo Voltaire pudiera terminar su línea, sintió a su enfurecido nieto agarrándole del cuello de su camisa para pegar su espalda contra la pared. Me gustaría poder afirmar que la mirada airada y penetrante de Kai y la fuerza con la que lo inmovilizó bastaron para amedrentar al viejo, pero su respuesta pareció indicar lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? ¿Demandarme? ¿Vas a dejar sólo a tu hijo como lo hizo tu padre? Dime Kai, ¿cómo te vas a vengar?

Kai sostuvo la mirada frígidamente por varios segundos sin responder.

-No tiene caso que me ensucie las manos por alguien como tú. – le dijo bajando su tono. – ¿Es que no sabes que tú misma existencia es la peor condena que sufres?

Los ojos de Voltaire por fin parecieron sorprendidos. Kai lo soltó abruptamente lanzándole su típica mirada desdeñosa. Luego se marchó silenciosamente.

Algún tiempo después, al caer la noche, algunas de las sirvientas de la mansión Hiwatari se encontraban en la cocina alistando el banquete que solían preparar en honor al año nuevo que reunía a varias familias adineras de Rusia.

-Me pregunto si la señorita Alana se dignará a venir éste año ¡Cómo deseo saber a quién se parece el pequeñín!

-Es cierto, ya han pasado alrededor de dos años desde que la señorita Alana se fue a vivir con su abuelo, probablemente ella y el joven Kai ya han hecho las paces y se mude de nuevo a la mansión este año…

-¡Qué idealistas son!- Sophie, la encargada de las sirvientas dejó oír una risa apagada. – La joven Alana tampoco vendrá este año al banquete, mucho menos esperen ver al joven Kai acompañándola.

Las demás empleadas se miraron entre sí con tristeza.

-Es más, les haré saber algo que no debe salir de aquí.

Las cinco sirvientas que eran en total se apelotaron para escuchar a Sophie darles una "mala nueva".

-Me enteré que ni si quiera el joven Kai conoce a su hijo aún…

Las damas se llevaron la mano a la boca en asombro.

-Pero esa no es la peor parte… - añadió melancólica y casi en un susurro – Al parecer ella no quiere que el niño se mezcle con la familia Hiwatari, y por eso ha decidido mantenerlo lejos de todos en esta casa ¡incluyendo al joven Kai!

-¡¿Cómo puede tomar una decisión así?! ¿No permitirá que su hijo conozca quien es su padre? – se escandalizó una.

Sophie asintió.

-Su abuelo trató de disuadirla, pero la joven teme que el niño aprenda de los Hiwatari.

-Eso es muy triste, muy triste… - se lamentaron.

-Creo que todas ustedes son muy pesimistas… - las señoras se sobresaltaron ante la voz ronqueta del viejo chofer asomándose entre ellas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó una de ellas.

-Bueno… la señorita Alana no ha rehusado a su título de la señora Hiwatari aún de manera legal. Quizás, sólo quizás algún día puedan llegar a ser verdaderos marido y mujer.

Las sirvientas recuperaron la esperanza y comenzaron a abrazarse y dar pequeños saltos de emoción.

-Lamento volver a destruir sus sueños, chicas, pero la única razón por la cual la joven Alana no ha pedido el divorcio y permitió que su hijo conservara el apellido de su padre es porque no quiere tener más problemas con su madre ni con el viejo Voltaire. Pero estoy segura que en tanto esos dos den su último suspiro, la señorita irá corriendo a buscar a un abogado. – afirmó Sophie. – Así que vuelvan todas a sus puestos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer…

-¡Pobre niñito! Y pobre joven Kai… deberá ser difícil para él… - murmuraban entre sí mientras volvían a sus labores.

Años después, un grupo de unos cuarenta niños de ocho a doce años vestidos de uniforme escolar se encontraban reunidos en el gimnasio de la escuela. Miraban y escuchaban atenta y emocionadamente a un tipo que rondaba los treinta años. Llevaba puesta una gorra de beisbolista, y hacía girar un beyblade sobre su mano; la muchacha al lado suyo era una vieja amiga de lentes. Ambos acababan de darles una demostración y trucos de beyblade al grupo de niños para así promocionar el próximo torneo local y mundial de beyblade patrocinado por la BBA.

-Bien, chicos, ahora es el turno de otro más de ustedes que pueda venir a beybatallar con migo.- los niños comenzaron a vociferar con entusiasmo esperando ser elegidos para ir a enfrentarse al experimentado beyluchador.

-Oye, Michael. – La muchacha de gafas se acercó al oído de su compañero.- Mira a ese niño allá sólo en la gradería, ha estado ahí desde que llegamos. Tiene un beyblade en su mano, quizás sea algo tímido pero a lo mejor tiene ganas de acercarse… además me parece algo familiar.

Michael, el que solía ser el presumido capitán de los All Starz, alzó su vista y, tal como se lo dijo Emily, miró al niño que estaba un tanto más aparte del grupo observando lo que hacían.

-¡Oye pequeño! Tú pareces ser un buen rival, ven acá.

Los otros chicos voltearon a ver con curiosidad y permanecieron en silencio. El chico miró su beyblade y se puso en pie, mostró una media sonrisa y luego de bajar de un salto la gradería, corrió haciéndose paso entre los chicos hasta llegar frente al plato de beyblade donde lo esperaban Emily y Michael

-¡Vamos, Gou, tú puedes hacerlo! – se escuchó a unos cuantos niños apoyarlo.

-Así que te llamas Gou… - le dijo Michael mientras alistaba su lanzador- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve. – respondió seriamente mientras acomodaba su beyblade en el lanzador.

-¿Listo, pequeño? – Michael sonreía admirando la determinación del pequeñín.

-¡Dale con todo lo que tengas! – en tanto lo animaba, Emily no dejaba de examinar al chico de cabello color azul grisáceo.

Al grito de Let it rip!, Michael y el pequeño beyluchador lanzaron sus beyblades con toda su potencia mientras los otros niños aclamaban emocionados. Los ojos de Michael y Emily se abrieron casi en sincronía al ver como el chico había esquivado a Michael con facilidad. Luego de unos cuantos golpes y arremetimientos, Michael dio la estocada final a beyblade del chico para que lo terminara atajando en su mano.

-¡Muy bien pequeño Gou!

-¿Por qué terminamos tan rápido? – Gou no parecía estar tan satisfecho.

-¡Vaya, no sólo tienes muy buena técnica, también tienes agallas! De verdad suenas como todo un beyluchador. Pero si continuamos estoy seguro de que te venceré en frente de todos tus amigos. ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

-No me importa si mi beyblade sale del plato y no termina en mi mano. Sólo quiero saber realmente qué tan bueno puedo llegar a ser. Por favor, déjeme volver a intentarlo, pero esta vez juegue en serio.

Automáticamente, Emily y Michael se miraron entre sí como si no pudieran creer lo que acababan de oír ¿Un chiquitín de nueve años dijo eso? Hasta ahora todos se habían conformado sólo con compartir el plato con Michael por unos cuantos segundos. Emily se acercó una vez más al oído de Michael.

-¡¿Estás segura de eso, Emily?!- lo que sea que ella le dijo realmente lo sorprendió.

-Hasta ahora es el chico más habilidoso que hemos conocido, además, mira su apariencia, ¡es su vivo retrato!

Los niños alrededor apenas podían alcanzar a escuchar lo que ellos dos conversaban. Gou esperaba ansioso una respuesta a su petición de volver a beybatallar en serio.

-Bueno, la única forma de averiguarlo es preguntándole ¿no crees? – Michael se adelantó a Emily y, agachándose para quedar a la altura de Gou, le preguntó queditamente. - ¿Cuál es tu apellido, Gou?

-Stróganov. Gou Stróganov.

Michael volteó hacia Emily.

-Debe haber un error… - Emily se dirigío a Gou en seguida. – Gou, dime, ¿Acaso en tu familia existe alguien con el apellido "Hiwatari"?

Gou habló un poco más bajo, tratando de ocultar lo que decía.

-Bueno… ese… ese es el apellido de mi padre. Pero todos en la escuela me conocen con el apellido de mi mamá.

-¡Eso lo explica todo! – Michael no pudo contener la emoción, ni la discreción… - ¡Eres el hijo de uno de los beyluchadores más talentosos de todos los tiempos: Kai Hiwatari!

Los niños alrededor se miraron asombrados y comenzaron a comentar entre sí, aún los maestros que estaban cerca parecieron sorprendidos.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Emily – Te pareces tanto a él…¡Sí que es una sorpresa encontrarnos con el hijo de Kai aquí, Judy no nos lo creerá! Dime, ¿tu padre viene por ti hoy? Me encantaría saludarlo en persona.

-No… él no…

-De seguro él te enseñó toda esta buena técnica que sabes ¿o me equivoco? – lo interrumpió Michael.

-Kai Hiwatari… - uno de los niños más grandes se acercó – sí, me han hablado de él, Gou ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que él era tu padre?

-Debes estar muy orgulloso de ser su hijo, Gou. Puedo ver que tienes la misma pasión que tenía Kai por el beyblade. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de él ¿Aún se dedica a beybatallar?

Emily tomó al pequeño de los hombros, esperando su respuesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al contrario de Gou, quien lucía confundido.

-Yo no lo sé…- alcanzó a decir lentamente.

La sonrisa de Emily se disipó. Por fin entendió que algo andaba mal, no en vano Gou había mencionado sólo el apellido de su madre. El niño agachó la cabeza y se quedó viendo fijamente su beyblade en su mano.

-¡Michael! Escoge a otro niño y juega con él…

Michael no sabía exactamente porqué, pero, por la mirada de Emily, supuso que algo serio estaba pasando.

-Gou, lo siento… -Mientras Michael seguía animando a los niños, Emily ahora solamente tenía la atención de Gou. - Nos emocionamos mucho por saber que eres el hijo de uno de los oponentes más fuertes que hemos tenido en el beyblade, pero no pensamos que tal vez querías mantenerlo en secreto.

El niño levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar a Emily.

-¿De verdad... mi padre es muy bueno en el beyblade?

-Oh sí… claro que lo es. - trataba de ocultar su sorpresa - ¿nunca lo has visto beybatallar?

El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No… es que… es que nunca lo he conocido…

La campana sonó. Los maestros comenzaron a llamar a los niños a sus salones, fue difícil convencerlos, casi todos amaban el beyblade y querían seguir batallando.

-¡Bien, chicos, hora de volver a clases! ¡Pero de ninguna manera se pierdan el torneo! – Michael los despidió.

-Creo que es hora de irme.

Emily le dio un último vistazo a los ojos color gris de Gou, sí, era la misma mirada de Kai, sólo que infantil y ahora un poco triste.

-Adiós, Gou. –Emily intentó maquillar su pesar con una sonrisa. - Te esperaremos en el torneo ¿Participarás, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Adiós!

Michael y Emily observaron a Gou mientras se perdía entre el tumulto de niños que se apresuraban para salir del gimnasio.

-Me siento pesimamente mal… - masculló Emily.

\- Vaya sorpresa… ¿quién será la madre del niño? – le dijo Michael acercándose.

-Ni idea. Pero creo que le dijimos algo que ella no quería que él supiera…


	4. Capítulo 3 Los álbumes del abuelo

Creo que de niño yo pensaría igual que Gou, el patinaje sobre hielo y los recitales de piano no eran mis favoritos. Pero en tanto comenzó a deslizarse por la pista de hielo y la brisa nocturna golpeaba en su rostro se sintió más animado. Lo que había sucedido fue que esa tarde Gou no comió su cena, jugueteaba desinteresadamente con las hojas de lechuga y su tenedor cuando su madre le preguntó la razón de su desgano. El chico se excusó diciendo que sólo estaba aburrido, pero realmente su mente vagaba pensando en lo que pasó ese día en la escuela con Michael y Emily; y fue cuando su madre tuvo la idea de llevarlo a uno de los lagos que se convertía en una pista de patinaje durante el invierno.

-Mamá, esto no está tan mal después de todo. – le dijo mientras se acercó al lado de ella bordeando la pista.

-Sé que hubieras preferido traer tu beyblade y entrenar. – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-En realidad sí lo traje…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Cuando me dijiste que viniera pensé que sería genial tener una beybatalla en un lago así ¿Qué te parece, mamá?

-¡Vaya ideas, Gou! ¿De dónde las sacas? Si alguien beybatallara en un lago congelado como este, correría el riesgo de que se fragmentara y se hundiera junto con el hielo.

-Tendría que ser una beybatalla muy difícil ¿no crees, mamá?

-Gou… ni se te ocurra, mientras seas mi hijo nunca dejaré que beybatalles sobre un lago congelado.

Gou siguió deslizándose pensativo, lentamente al lado de su madre, de verdad creía que entrenar sobre el lago hubiera sido emocionante.

-Mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

Alana miraba plácidamente el paisaje mientras recorrían la pista, la otra gente alrededor pasaba a su lado tranquilamente, las estrellas brillaban sobre aquel cielo oscuro, su cabello largo y rubio ondeaba con la brisa... Todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que mi padre es uno de los mejores beyluchadores que hay?

Su bella madre sintió un vació en el estómago y perdió el equilibrio hasta resbalarse torpemente y caer a medio lado. Definitivamente no esperaba tal pregunta.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?- preocupado, Gou trató de levantarla de su brazo.

-¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? – dos de los guardias de la pista se acercaron a atenderla.

-Creo que me lastimé el tobillo izquierdo… - dijo tratando de incorporarse.

-No se mueva, traeremos ayuda.

-Hijo… ¿dónde escuchaste eso? – lo miró fijamente en tanto trataba de soportar el malestar en su pie.

El niño tomó aire listo para dar su respuesta cuando los guardias interrumpieron de nuevo para comprobar la torcedura de su tobillo.

-¡Qué pena, señorita Stróganov! Creo que el paseo de hoy terminó… pediré un chofer que los lleve de vuelta a su casa. – les dijo uno de los asistentes de emergencia después de entablillar su pie.

En la mañana, cuando ya Gou se había ido a la escuela, Alana se acercaba a la misma sala donde había tenido aquella breve e indeseable reunión con Kai y su abuelo casi nueve años atrás.

-Alana… - la saludó su abuelo – no te veo usar muletas desde la primera vez que tu padre te enseñó a patinar sobre hielo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… me sentí muy tonta, pensé que no me lo volvería a lastimar. Abuelo, necesito que me digas la verdad. – cambió el tema con prisa- ¿Acaso le comentaste a Gou algo sobre Kai?

El abuelo hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando hablaba de algo importante: se levantó pacientemente de su sofá y guardó las gafas en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Qué bueno que sacas ése tema. Tengo algo que mostrarte. Sígueme.

El abuelo dirigió a Alana hacia uno de los cuartos de la casa que era como un pequeño museo donde el señor Stróganov guardaba los objetos que le traían buenos recuerdos.

-Hoy temprano encontré la puerta media abierta, y mira esas gavetas y estos estantes por acá. Esto no estaba así.

Alana miró alrededor un poco confundida después de notar que, de hecho, el lugar no estaba tan ordenado como era habitual en su abuelo.

-¿Gou? - preguntó ella.

-¿Y quién más? Asumo que estuvo revisando el lugar por la noche. Se llevó toda mi colección de noticias de periódico y fotografías de los Bladebreakers y los Blitzkrieg boys.

-¿Blade… qué?

-Bladebreakers y Blitzkrieg boys. Son los nombres de los dos equipos de los que Kai fue parte en los torneos mundiales.

Al abuelo, no así a Alana, parecía divertirle lo que su bisnieto había hecho.

-Me parece que trató de dejar las cosas colocadas lo más parecido a como estaban. – decía soltando una que otra pequeña risilla mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros, álbumes y viejos trofeos en los estantes. – ¡Oh qué sorpresa! No se llevó las cintas con las beybatallas de los chicos que logré grabar… Apuesto a que no las vio porque de seguro no estuvieran aquí… Tyson vrs Ray, Kai vrs Max… Brooklyn vrs Kai … vaya eso sí fue épico…

-¡Abuelo! – Frustrada, Alana interrumpió su conteo. – ¡Tú fuiste el que le habló a Gou sobre Kai y el beyblade! Por eso fue que me preguntó ayer sobre ello ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Ya veo. Gou finalmente te preguntó por Kai. -dejó oír una risa seca, y luego su semblante se puso más serio mientras se acercaba de frente a ella. - Alana...yo hubiera deseado que me hubieses permitido hablarle de su padre o que tú misma lo hicieras. Te dije muchas veces que este día iba a llegar. De alguna forma Gou iba a conocer más de Kai sin que tú pudieras detenerlo.

-Entonces… ¡¿Cómo supo que tenías todo este registro de Kai?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabe que fue un beyluchador si tú no le dijiste nada?!

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que este día llegara…

Alana lo miró confundida.

\- El día en que por fin te enfrentes a la realidad, y tengas que sacar a Gou de esa fortaleza que has creado. ¡No tengo idea de cómo se enteró! Gou es un chico muy listo, hay cientos de formas en que pudo saber más de su padre, y vino a este viejo cuarto a buscar respuestas.

Alana lo miraba inmóvil, sintiendo su corazón arder de no poder refutar lo que su abuelo le decía.

-Abuelo… perdóname. – con su voz quebradiza, se sentó en uno de los sofás dejando sus muletas al lado. -No quería que esto pasara…

-Hija… - le dijo bajando la voz – ¿por qué no dejas de temer a lo que pueda ocurrir?

-¡Señorita Alana! – inmediatamente, una de las sirvientas llegó a buscarla agitadamente- ¡Qué bueno que la encuentro! Tiene una llamada de la escuela. Es acerca de Gou… acaba de golpear a un niño en la escuela.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! - Alana no pudo disimular su sobresalto.

Más tarde, Alana y Gou estaban sentados en la sala de la chimenea, uno frente al otro. El señor Stróganov estaba al lado de Gou, quien tenía su uniforme azul de escuela puesto aún, lentamente alzó su mirada para toparse con los ojos serios y preocupados de su madre.

-Fui detrás del gimnasio... para poder ver a solas los álbumes del abuelo. – empezó lentamente a contar su versión de los hechos como lo pidió su mamá. - Llegaron unos tres niños de quinto año, y me arrebataron uno de los álbumes y comenzaron a verlo. Les dije que si no me lo devolvían estarían en problemas… uno de ellos después ver las imágenes en el álbum dijo que recordaba cuando Michael Parker de la BBA llegó a nuestra escuela y preguntó si mi padre era Kai Hiwatari.

-Espera... ¿Quién es Michael Parker? – lo interrumpió Alana.

-Es uno de los beyluchadores de la BBA. – aclaró el señor Stróganov. – Se dedica a promocionar los torneos en estos días. El conoció a Kai, así que… ahí tenemos una respuesta.

-Hablaremos de eso luego… - suspiró Alana – Continúa, Gou.

-Me retaron a una beybatalla, dijeron que si ganaba me devolverían los álbumes y me dejarían en paz. Les dije que no beybatallaría por ganar algo que no era de ellos. Luego dijeron que yo mentía en que Kai era mi padre porque él no tendría un hijo tan cobarde como yo que se negaba a una beybatalla…

El abuelo levantó una de sus cejas y, por sobre sus gafas, miró a Alana tratando de sostener su conmoción al escuchar a su hijo.

-Mamá sé que no te gusta lo que hice… lo siento… pero me enfurecí mucho… y por eso lo golpeé con mi puño en la nariz, cuando soltó el álbum del abuelo lo tomé y corrí antes de que los otros dos pudieran alcanzarme.

Gou agachó su cabeza de nuevo. A lo mejor se estaba preparando mentalmente para escuchar la siguiente llamada de atención de su madre. Pero en cambio, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir la presencia de ella abrazándolo tiernamente.

-No debiste llevar los álbumes de tu abuelo a la escuela sin permiso. – le dijo suavemente.

El señor Stróganov sonrió gentilmente.

-Gou… - Alana levantó el rostro del niño y lo miró a los ojos. – Ve a dormir ya. Te prometo que hablaremos… hablaremos sobre tu padre luego ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y se retiró luego de disculparse con su bisabuelo por entrar a registrar su habitación de los recuerdos sin permiso.

-Y… ¿Qué le dirás? – inquirió el abuelo.

-Aún no lo sé… - dijo luego de un profundo suspiro. – ….pero tengo el horrible presentimiento de que para saberlo, tendré que hablar primero con alguien a quien preferiría evitar.


	5. Capítulo 4 Listos para el encuentro

_¡Hola!_

 _Quiero agradecer a DeyaRedField y Angie Rouse por ayudarme a buscar las palabras correctas. Gracias chicas, sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado._

 _Atentamente: Kenny_

 _Pd: Sí, Hilary… tú también tienes crédito por ayudarme._

…

Tala estacionó su camioneta gris en un claro que daba a uno de los bosques rusos. Luego caminó hasta la puerta delantera del pasajero, y, antes de que pudiera abrirla, Alana se le adelantó sacando un bastón para apoyarse.

-¿Por qué no esperó a que yo abriera la puerta por usted? –preguntó con su típico tono de voz, el cual no sé describir con mis propias palabras, pero algunas chicas (entre ellas Hilary) lo calificarían como masculino, "sexy" y un poco presuntuoso.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa. – Alana miró hacia el frondoso paisaje de árboles. - ¿Está seguro que lo encontraremos aquí?

-Casi seguro. -dijo cerrando la puerta de la camioneta- Aquí está la entrada por donde llegaré más rápido hasta dónde puede estar Kai. No sé cuánto me voy a tardar, pero espéreme aquí hasta que volvamos.

-Yo voy con usted. – le dijo decidida.

Tala la miró de arriba abajo y no pudo contener una sonrisa a medio lado un tanto burlona.

-Recién torció su tobillo y necesita andar con este bastón para apoyarse. ¿Cómo cree que podrá ir conmigo?

-Las botas que llevo son firmes y calientes, además ya no me duele… Si usted no me lleva lo buscaré yo sola.

Alana comenzó a caminar renqueando un poco con el bastón en su mano para adentrarse en el bosque cuando de repente sintió como Tala, sin dificultad alguna, la levantó para cargarla en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué piensa hacer?! – De la sorpresa, Alana dejó caer su bastón.

-No sea ridícula. – le dijo seriamente mientras comenzó a adentrarse con ella por el estrecho sendero nevado tratando de apresurar el paso- Cinco minutos dentro de la montaña y sé que tendré que cargarla de esta misma forma el resto del trayecto, así que le ahorraré la caminata de una vez.

Alana se sintió avergonzada y, aunque Tala estaba concentrado en buscar el camino correcto hacia Kai y no parecía darle importancia al hecho de tener que llevarla alzada, ella sentía esa congoja que te hace tener que empezar a hablar para evitar silencios incómodos.

-Disculpa… me comporté como si estuviera loca. Es que estoy muy preocupada, pero agradezco que tomes el tiempo para hacer esto por nosotros. – pensó que ya no era necesario ser tan formal, así que volvió a su usual tono amable mientras Tala se esforzaba por evadir las ramas de árboles, piedras y desatascarse de la nieve al mismo tiempo que la cargaba. – Mi abuelo dijo que podía confiar en ti y que encontrarías a Kai más rápido que sus empleados.

-Vaya… ya no suena como una muchacha rica. – le dijo seriamente.

-Me apena que piensen que soy una caprichosa superficial.

-No la conozco lo suficiente. Pero sé que su abuelo no es el típico hombre rico ostentoso. Así que puede que usted no lo sea.

-¿Cómo es que mi abuelo y tú se conocen?

-La historia es un poco larga, pero lo que pasó fue que su abuelo siguió muy de cerca el torneo de beyblade ruso hace tiempo atrás cuando yo era parte del equipo que formó el abuelo de Kai. Cuando se enteró de que Voltaire nos había usado y que mis otros compañeros y yo éramos huérfanos nos ayudó a buscar un lugar a donde vivir y nos apoyó para que siguiéramos beybatallando.

-Ya veo… hay muchas cosas que ignoro. – dijo esto último más para sí misma.

-Tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar con él hasta el día que me preguntó si podía localizar a Kai para darle una noticia importante. – Continuó Tala – El señor Stróganov lo trató de contactar por otros medios, pero no lo logró, así que pensó que a lo mejor yo lo encontraría más rápido porque solíamos entrenar juntos hasta que se convirtió en el presidente de su empresa.

-¿Siempre entrenan en bosques como este? – pareció sorprenderle que fueran tan arriesgados.

Tala sonrió un poco.

-Sí… y otros lugares más. Kai puede ser impredecible muchas veces, pero cuando no está en su oficina de seguro estará pasando tiempo con su beyblade. Y en un bosque ruso el clima te ayuda a formar resistencia, los diferentes escenarios te sirven para desarrollar nuevas técnicas y hay muy pocas posibilidades de molestas interrupciones.

En ese instante, Tala frunció su ceño y clavó su mirada hacia el frente.

-Discúlpame por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

Alana lo miró confundida y de inmediato Tala se agachó con agilidad justo antes de que el sonido de un beyblade girando a toda velocidad sobrevolara por su cabeza hasta chocar contra la corteza de uno de los árboles detrás de ellos, continuó girando unos segundos hasta formar una pequeña grieta con el aro y luego regresó a la mano de su dueño que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia.

Alana había ido a parar acostada sobre el suelo nevado cuando Tala se agachó para esquivar el beyblade pues no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. La chica sólo había alcanzado a ver el beyblade cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos, ahora trataba de enderezarse mirando hacia todos lados en un intento de ubicarse. Luego sintió la mano de Tala sosteniéndola del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Tu tobillo… ¿Está más lastimado?

-No… por fortuna caí del lado derecho. – dijo apoyándose con la mano en uno de los árboles.

Una vez que Alana pudo estabilizarse, cuando por fin logró fijar la vista en un solo punto, miró a Kai con una chaqueta gris oscuro y bufanda blanca sosteniendo el beyblade que había hecho volver a su mano sólo segundos atrás. Hace tiempo que no veía ese rostro serio y confiado que la hizo recordar a Gou de inmediato.

-Tala… - casi había olvidado la cortante voz de Kai – Eso fue por detener mi lanzador la última vez que te apareciste por acá.

-No podría esperar menos de ti, Kai. – le dijo con su sonrisa a medio lado– Pero debiste tener más consideración por la dama que viene conmigo ¿No crees?

De ninguna forma Kai había pasado por alto el hecho de que Alana estuviera presente. Y la razón por la que suponemos que Kai estaba al menos un poco intrigado en saber por qué había llegado hasta donde él junto con Tala es porque de no ser así se habría dado la vuelta y continuado en sus asuntos (lo vivimos suficientes veces en nuestro equipo).

-¿Ahora a qué viniste, Tala? Y… ¿por qué vienes acompañado?

-Si no fueras tan poco accesible no tendrían que recurrir a mí como intermediario cada vez que necesitan hacerte saber algo. Ella insistió en verte personalmente lejos de la ciudad. No me interesa quedarme a escuchar toda su conversación; así que, Alana, si quieres puedo esperarte en la camioneta, pero esta vez tendrá que ser Kai quien te cargue hasta salir de aquí.

Alana abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Espera, Tala! Está bien que te quedes… Necesitaré de tu ayuda para bajar, por favor. – le suplicó tratando de no sonar desesperada.

Tala la miró extrañado, y luego miró a Kai seriamente, quien asintió con su cabeza.

-Haz lo que te dice. – escuchó la tranquila confirmación de Kai.

-Bien. – dijo recargando su espalda en uno de los árboles. – Agradecería que fuera breve.

Hasta Tala pudo notar la ligera tensión que se produjo cuando Kai miró a Alana a los ojos esperando la razón de su llegada.

-Vine a hablarte acerca de Gou. - Alana no lucía llorosa ni frustrada como la última vez que Kai la vio, pero no dejaba de haber cierta conmoción en esos ojos azules, igual que en su voz, aunque esta vez no sonó impaciente ni molesta – Me refiero a … nuestro hijo, su nombre es Gou.

Una ráfaga de sorpresa alumbró en la mirada de Kai, pero no dijo nada. Tala, por su parte, trató de mantenerse ajeno a lo que escuchaba, pero lo que Alana acababa de decir le resultó demasiado impactante como para ignorarlo.

-Sé que te pedí que nunca vieras a Gou, que te alejaras y que no trataras de buscarlo; y así lo hiciste. Te prometí que le diría tu nombre nada más, y así lo hice. Pero por más que traté de mantener a Gou lejos de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver contigo no pude lograrlo… empezando porque él es tu viva imagen. – Alana dejó entrever una sonrisa resignada y continuó. - Se parece tanto a ti que hace unos cuantos días unos beyluchadores conocieron a Gou en su escuela y no tardaron mucho para darse cuenta que tú eres su padre…y desde entonces, Gou se enteró de que amas el beyblade y… quiere saber más de ti.

Kai seguía callado sin quitar ni un momento su penetrante mirada de la chica que había comenzado a estremecerse por el viento helado que ahora soplaba en su rostro.

-Yo hubiera preferido que todo siguiera igual y que él nunca preguntara por ti, pero ahora sé que es algo imposible. – su voz se entrecortó por el sentimiento que le provocaba hablar de ello y el frío que lo acompañaba. - Si no te conoce se pondrá muy triste… Sólo dime cómo y cuando quieres verlo.

Kai cerró los ojos por un instante y luego agachó su fría mirada hacia un costado. Alana volvió a tiritar y suspirar a la misma vez mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte de Kai, quien parecía pensativo. Tala, siendo testigo de la escena, cruzó sus brazos y se mantuvo apoyando su respaldar en el tronco del árbol. Los tres pudieron escuchar como el viento soplaba con más fuerza por entre las ramas de los árboles mientras se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Los ojos de Alana luego se mostraron expectantes cuando Kai la miró de nuevo.

-Los veré en el banquete de año nuevo en mi casa. – le dijo seria y puntualmente.

-¿El… banquete? – A penas dejó oír su voz congelada, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer notar el repentino asombro que le provocó su respuesta. - ¿Por qué quieres…?

-Tu piel luce más pálida de lo normal y tus labios se tornan púrpura. – La interrumpió seca y serenamente. -Si sigues aquí sufrirás de hipotermia. Tala, ya pueden irse.

Alana tomó aire, lista para alegar algo más pero no tuvo tiempo pues Kai dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¡Espera! – se esforzó por detenerlo a pesar de sus entumecidos labios.

-Ya no tiene caso. No se devolverá, créeme. – sintió a Tala cargarla otra vez en sus brazos.

Por otro lado, en casa del abuelo de Alana la temperatura era muy distinta. Frente a la chimenea, Gou y el abuelo tenían la colección de noticias y fotografías de los torneos de beyblade así como las cintas de las grabaciones sobre la mesa de té y los sofás. El pequeño había sido suspendido de la escuela por tres días debido al incidente con el niño de quinto grado, así que el señor Stróganov se dedicó a empezar a explicarle la historia de cada noticia, ya que Alana (no con mucho ánimo) le había pedido que se encargara de decirle a Gou todo lo que sabía de Kai y el beyblade.

-¡Vaya, abuelo, todo esto es genial! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? – le decía mientras observaba incansablemente las fotografías de las diferentes beybatallas y de las conferencias de prensa.

-Bueno… tu madre me permitió hacerlo hasta ahora.

-No creo que mamá me deje alguna vez viajar por todo el mundo para beybatallar como lo hizo mi padre… - dijo con frustración mientras apretaba su beyblade con su mano. Luego miró al abuelo con curiosidad. – Me pregunto si mi padre es igual de estricto que mamá.

Su bisabuelo río un poco.

-Me temo que en algunas cosas podrá ser aún más estricto que ella, sobre todo si se trata de beybatallar. La forma de ser de tu padre es bastante única. Sólo ponle atención a los títulos de estas noticias, Gou: "El orgulloso y frío Kai Hiwatari…" "El imponente beyluchador Kai…" "El confiado e implacable Kai…" Todos en el beyblade saben que Kai Hiwatari es sinónimo de seriedad y fortaleza. Pero, ¿por qué mejor no lo miras por ti mismo?

El señor Stróganov tomó unas de las cintas de video y se las mostró.

-Tengo la mayoría de sus beybatallas en los torneos más importantes.

La mirada inocente y seria de Gou brilló de emoción.

Mientras tanto, la calefacción en la camioneta de Tala les había devuelto el color rosado a los labios de Alana. Tala recién había empezado a conducir su auto cuando escuchó la voz suave pero indignada de su pasajera que miraba fijamente hacia delante sin volver a ver a otra dirección.

-No puedo creer que me dejara hablando sola. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan engreído?

-Para ser la esposa de Kai no lo conoces muy bien. – le dijo seriamente.

-Soy su esposa solamente porque el sinvergüenza de Voltaire y mi madre así lo han querido.

-Ya me lo imaginaba… Pero debo decir que me sorprendió el hecho de que Kai sea padre, y que tu no le hayas permitido conocer a su propio hijo. Sabes, no pareces una mala chica después de todo ¿Por qué harías eso?

Alana agachó un poco su cabeza lentamente.

-Gou no fue concebido por métodos comunes.

Tala, aún con su serio semblante, levantó una de sus cejas y volteó a mirarla con curiosidad.

-¿Un experimento de BioVolt?- inquirió.

-Algo así…. -suspiró- Sólo necesitaba dos gametos.

-Ja… increíble. – afirmó con una mezcla de asombro y enfado. – Pero tratándose del viejo Voltaire todo eso es posible.

-Y precisamente por esa osadía de Voltaire es que decidí apartar a Gou por completo de Kai y su familia. Les advertí a Voltaire y a mi madre que mientras se mantuvieran lejos de Gou, sin siquiera tratar de hacerle notar que existían, yo no apelaría a cargos legales en su contra por manipular la concepción de Gou. Sorprendentemente cumplieron con su palabra y hasta el momento no se han involucrado, pero aun así sé que mi madre muere de ganas por conocer a Gou y poder presumir de su nieto con la otra gente. Por eso, después que me mudé a casa de mi abuelo, cada año me envía una invitación al banquete que organiza en la mansión Hiwatari para celebrar el año nuevo con la esperanza de que yo cambie de opinión y lleve a Gou conmigo.

-Parece razonable. Lo que no quieres es que tu hijo se convierta en un cretino como Voltaire ni que Voltaire lo use a su conveniencia.

-Así es. Y tampoco me agrada la idea de que Gou aprenda de Kai, pero al menos podría distanciarlo de su familia y de mi madre y Kai lo sabe. Me pregunto entonces por qué escogió el banquete para conocer a Gou. – comentó con frustración.

-Mira… esto no es de mi incumbencia. Pero debes saber que no es la primera vez que Voltaire ha utilizado a su único nieto Kai para cumplir sus ambiciones, como con el beyblade, siempre quiso aprovecharse de sus buenas habilidades. Sin embargo, Kai no ha escogido huir de su realidad…

Alana, con sus ojos un tanto sorprendidos, por fin volteó a ver a Tala.

-...Y estoy seguro de que tampoco quiere que su hijo huya de la suya.

Alana agachó su cabeza y se mantuvo pensativa por un instante. Tala notó su mirada preocupada y quizás hasta con un poco de tristeza en ella. Así que detuvo su camioneta y suavemente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alana, quien lo miró con atención.

-Para muchos Kai resulta ser un tipo difícil de tratar. Yo mismo he tenido mis diferencias con él. Pero te lo digo honestamente, Alana, Kai no es para nada como Voltaire.

El esperado día del banquete de año nuevo en la mansión Hiwatari había llegado. Eran casi las seis y media de la tarde y un automóvil negro se parqueó en la entrada principal. Dos mayordomos de la casa Hiwatari se apresuraron a abrir las puertas del auto para dejar salir al señor Stróganov y a Alana. Ambos llebaban sus ropas de acuerdo a la elegante ocasión. Hilary fue quien insistió que debía describir el vestido (no soy muy bueno en eso) era uno de esos que llaman a media pierna de color azul marino con encajes en el vuelo. El punto es que su ropa y peinado a media cola la hacían lucir hermosa y discreta a la vez. Gou también vestía formalmente pero no quiso usar la parte de arriba de su traje, solo su chaleco gris, y, por cierto, no hubo necesidad de que el mayordomo abriera la puerta de su lado del auto porque pensaba que lo podía hacer solo.

-¿Aquí es donde vive papá? – preguntó mientras contemplaba la enorme casa iluminada.

-Sí… - respondió no muy animada en tanto veía a lo lejos el salón de dónde provenía la música instrumental de fondo.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el sendero bordeado de luces hacia el elegante salón. Cuando llegaron a la amplia puerta pudieron observar las lujosas decoraciones con velas y un fino piano de cola sobre una pequeña tarima. Algunos de los invitados comenzaron a reconocer a Alana y a su abuelo y los miraban curiosos.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no venía por acá… me siento tan extraña. – le susurró a su abuelo. – Oh no… mira el piano, estoy segura que mamá lo encargó especialmente para hoy.

-Sé que no te sientes cómoda, pero recuerda el verdadero motivo de haber venido hasta acá. – Después de haberle afirmado suavemente esto a su nieta, el abuelo comenzó a adentrarse en el salón con sus manos por detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa cortés.

-Señor Damian Stróganov ¡Bienvenido, es un placer verlo! – y tan pronto se mezcló con los invitados lo saludaron con cordialidad.

Alana, mientras contemplaba el movimiento de las personas de alta sociedad que se saludaban entre sí en el salón y a los sirvientes de acá para allá llevando copas y platillos con comida, respiró profundamente y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Gou.

-Bien Gou…- decía mientras maternalmente le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa – es hora de que entremos. Es una velada para adultos así que puede que te aburras, te presentaré a tu abuela y… esperaremos a que venga tu padre para que lo puedas conocer.

El rostro de Gou estaba lleno de expectación por la idea de conocer a su padre, el gran beyluchador Kai Hiwatari, pero el hecho del aburrimiento le preocupó, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su madre qué hacer en caso de aburrirse seriamente, una mujer de cabello rubio más claro que el de Alana, recogido en un elegante moño y con un vestido largo de color rojo oscuro se acercó con ojos brillantes y asombrados.

-¡Alana! ¡Hija! – exclamó con su voz un poco ahogada de la emoción.

Alana volteó y se puso en pie. La señora no sabía a quién intentar abrazar primero, si al pequeño de ojos penetrantes y grises con destellos púrpura o a su hija que la miraba con desconfianza. Al percibir la reacción distante de Alana, trató de sosegar su emoción juntando las manos que cubría con guantes sobre su pecho.

-¡No sabes cuánto me has hecho falta!

-Hola… mamá.

Alana, extrañada, no pudo pasar por alto los ojos llorosos y conmocionados de su madre que trataba de mantener su típica compostura de mujer de alta sociedad ¿Estaría siendo sincera?

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! Ordené que prepararan tu platillo y postre favoritos y, además, conseguí un piano nuevo sólo para que toques hoy. ¡Hace tiempo no te escucho!

-Mamá… no tenías que hacer todo eso.

-Ahora, dime ¿acaso no es este mi pequeño nieto? – se agachó para ver más de cerca a Gou, quien la observaba con algo de recelo en su mirada. Creo que le recordaba a la su rigurosa directora de la escuela.

-Gou, ella es tu abuela, es mi madre.

El niño no hizo nada más que observarla fijamente.

-Eres idéntico a Kai… - dijo asombrada.

-Y ¿a dónde está?… ¿dónde está Kai, mamá?

-No lo sé. – Aya, la madre de Alana, sonrió orgullosamente y los tomó a los dos de la mano. – Pero ustedes dos vengan conmigo, sobre todo tú Gou, quiero que todos te conozcan.

Las sirvientas de la casa rumoraban en los pasillos acerca de la llegada de Alana y de Gou, pero nada de eso fue oficial hasta que el banquete dio su inicio y, para incomodidad de Alana, Aya los presentó formalmente. Luego, como Alana lo temió, le solicitaron pasar a deleitarlos con la música del piano.

-Bloquea todo pensamiento absurdo, olvida que estás en la mansión Hiwatari y hazlo por Gou. – su abuelo, conociendo de antemano la falta de disposición en su nieta, le aconsejó silenciosamente antes de que se levantara de su silla.

Alana respiró profundo y, justo cuando sus dedos se unieron a las teclas, una melodía tímida empezó a escucharse, pero conforme Alana tomó más confianza en lo que hacía el salón se llenó de las contagiosas notas musicales.

-Pss… Gou… - el abuelo Stróganov llamó al oído de su bisnieto que apoyaba su rostro aburridamente sobre su mano. El niño volteo a ver con ojos vagabundos. - Dime que traes tu beyblade y lanzador contigo ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, abuelo. -le dijo bajando su voz también.

-Si subes las gradas al segundo piso, encontrarás un beyestadio de entrenamiento. Sigue siempre hacia la derecha. Trata de ir rápido sin que se den cuenta. ¡Anda, ve! Ah… y regresa justo cuando escuches que la música del piano deje de sonar.

Los ojos de Gou se despabilaron en seguida. Lentamente se puso en pie de su silla y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras los demás invitados seguían bebiendo vino y escuchando el recital de su madre. Rápidamente subió las gradas y cuando estuvo casi llegando al segundo piso no había manera de que lo vieran.

-¡Genial! – su rostro de triunfo se disipó de inmediato cuando se topó de frente con una de las sirvientas que lo miró asombrada. – Oh… yo sólo…- pensó que estaba en problemas.

-¡¿Acaso no eres tú el hijo de la señorita Alana, pequeño?!- Gou se extrañó de ver tanta emoción en el rostro de esa desconocida.

-Sí… yo sólo busco…

-¡Vaya que lindo que eres! - le dijo mientras le tomó el rostro para examinarlo – Entonces no hay forma de que seas hijo de alguien más que el joven Kai porque te pareces mucho. ¡Mila ven acá! – llamó a otra de las sirvientas que pasaba. – Vez como sí es el hijo de Kai, te dije que lo de la traición eran solo rumores…

Gou las miraba confundido sin entender de que hablaban.

-Mmm sí son iguales… - comentó Mila- ¡Pero ya déjalo en paz! Puede que el joven Kai se moleste si nos ve hablando con él ¿Necesitas algo, pequeño Hiwatari?

-Emm sí… saber dónde está la sala entrenamiento de beyblade.

-Está por allá. Al final del pasillo, dobla a la derecha. – le señaló.

La música aún sonaba así que todavía tenía tiempo, pero como el pasillo estaba despejado decidió correr para llegar más rápido. Estaba tan emocionado imaginando como luciría ese beyestadio cuando de repente, al virar en la esquina del amplio pasillo, la figura de un hombre lo interceptó y tuvo que detenerse secamente. El chico alzó su vista sorprendido hasta mirar su rostro.

-Tienes prisa ¿Buscabas algo?

Gou enmudeció por unos segundos.


	6. Capítulo 5 Nos Vamos de la Fiesta

Los ojos de Gou miraban con curiosidad y un poco de asombro el semblante serio del hombre a quien se había topado repentinamente. Por un momento fijó más su atención en las marcadas arrugas por debajo de sus ojos, pero no pasó por alto su cabello gris peinado hacia atrás ni su imponente figura de traje negro.

-Disculpe, señor… - El chico no quería ser irrespetuoso y tampoco estaba seguro si debía decirle que buscaba la sala de entrenamiento.

Voltaire miró el mango del lanzador que sobresalía por el bolsillo derecho de Gou.

-Hmm… En esa fiesta tan aburrida me imagino que un niño como tú sólo puede estar en busca de una única cosa. Déjame ver tu blade.

Gou llevó de inmediato la mano a su bolsillo derecho, supo que su lanzador lo había delatado.

-No pienso robártelo o algo así si es lo que temes, pequeño Gou. – le dijo después de notar su mirada dudosa.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno… tú eres aquí la atracción principal el día de hoy. Tu nombre está en boca de todos.

Gou pareció pensativo por unos instantes. A lo mejor el chico tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y no sabía por cuál comenzar.

-Anda… quiero ver cómo es el blade del niño más popular en la mansión.

La mano de Gou vaciló un poco antes de llegar al bolsillo izquierdo, lentamente sacó su blade y lo entregó a la mano grande y áspera de Voltaire. En los ojos del viejo se asomó un brillo casi ambicioso mientras examinaba el beyblade de base color gris y aro púrpura. Luego frunció levemente su ceño, como si algún pensamiento de repente le hubiera causado algo de enojo.

-Quiero ver si de verdad eres bueno en esto. Ven conmigo, te mostraré el lugar que buscas en donde puedes practicar. – le dijo mientras le devolvía su blade.

Voltaire dio media vuelta y continuó caminando por el pasillo de donde venía seguido del expectante pero desconfiado Gou, quien pronto pudo notar las dos puertas de vidrio al fondo que dejaban ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña butaca y supo que se trataba de la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Quién es usted? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ja… no creo que te hayan hablado de mí alguna vez. – Voltaire corrió las dos puertas a los lados entrando a la tan esperada sala de entrenamiento. – Por ahora digamos que soy solo un invitado más del banquete.

Gou casi no escuchó lo que Voltaire le dijo pues su atención se enfocó en los dos platos de entrenamiento, las máquinas de ejercicio contra la pared y los disparadores de beyblades para práctica. Rápidamente se colocó delante de uno de los platos y ajustó su blade en el lanzador.

-Ésta sala no se utiliza desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso no se ha vuelto a acondicionar. Y me temo que estará pronta a desaparecer. – le dijo Voltaire en tanto desempolvaba con su mano el tablero de controles de un disparador de entrenamiento.

-Es un poco vieja, pero me parece genial. Tal vez yo pueda venir más a menudo, así no tendrían que eliminarla. – el hecho de estar frente al plato de beyblade le devolvió la confianza y el entusiasmo, y ya no le preocupó tanto la imagen severa del viejo ni si sonaba irrespetuoso al hablarle. - ¿Cree que pueda probarla ahora mismo?

Voltaire miró fijamente al emocionado niño.

-No pareces muy experimentado.

-¿Eh? – Su semblante alegre se tornó confundido. - ¿Por qué dice eso…?

-Eres sólo un niño. No te ves muy fuerte. A puesto a que nunca has tenido una batalla de verdad.

-Bueno… le he ganado a un par de chicos de sexto grado de la escuela…

Voltaire dejó oír unas cuantas carcajadas interrumpiéndolo.

-Este es sólo un simulador, pero te aseguro que tendrás problemas con él si deseas beybatallar ahora. ¿Quieres intentarlo aún con mi advertencia?

Gou asintió decididamente con su cabeza y se colocó listo para lanzar su beyblade.

-No me dejaré ganar por una máquina como esa.

-Hmm… No quiero que llores cuando no puedas controlar tu beybatalla.

-Eso no pasará.

-Te escuchas muy confiado, niño. Déjame ver esos genes de beyluchador. - cuchicheó con una media sonrisa sigilosa y ajustó el simulador en el modo más alto de juego sin que el niño lo supiera. – A la cuenta de tres, dos, uno…

-Let it riiiip! – Gou lanzó su beyblade con mucha potencia en contra de dos beyblades que se dispararon de la máquina que controlaba Voltaire.

-¡Dos contra uno! – exclamó asombrado- Vaya… Sólo necesito concentrarme.

El beyblade de Gou parecía ser el jamón entre dos panes, los beyblades automáticos impedían que avanzara en el plato, pero el chico estaba tan emocionado que casi ni notó la diferencia en el poder de ataque.

-¡No dejaré que me ganen tan fácilmente!

Al fin pudo desprenderse de ambos beyblades y comenzar a atacarlos. Voltaire parecía analizar cada movimiento de Gou con esa mirada pesada y poco amigable. Con mucho esfuerzo, Gou logró sacar uno de los beyblades del plato. Sudaba un poco y se notaba frustrado, no pensó que la batalla se complicaría tanto.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste… El show apenas comienza, Gou.

Tan pronto escuchó a Voltaire, los ojos de Gou se abrieron de par en par e hizo volver su beyblade de inmediato a su mano. Calló por unos tres segundos y comprobó lo que temía.

-¡Oh no! La música del piano ya no está sonando… ¡Mamá debió haber terminado su recital ya hace tiempo! Lo siento, señor, debo irme.

Voltaire lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo cruzar ambas puertas. Gou había olvidado por completo que tenía que estar pendiente de cuando acabara la música, pero en serio había perdido la noción del tiempo por estar tan entretenido con su blade. Iba corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo y esta vez, cuando dobló por la esquina se detuvo al instante.

-Gou Hiwatari… - Ese tono demandante de mamá molesta hizo que el niño frunciera su rostro y suspirara profundo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a estar frente a él.

-Mamá… ¿hace cuánto tiempo terminaste tu recital? -preguntó cautelosamente, pero su mamá no se molestó en responder (una madre enfadada nunca responde tus preguntas especialmente si ella es la que hace las preguntas primero).

-Debí haberte dicho que no quería que subieras.

-Pero no lo dijiste… - la mirada sincera de Gou se cruzó con los preocupados ojos de su madre que lo veían desde arriba.

Alana llevó sus dos manos a la cintura y suspiró.

-Es cierto… -afirmó con cierto aire de desánimo. Luego se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de Gou. – Pero mírate… Tu ropa está toda desarreglada. No quiero que andes por aquí sólo sin mí permiso. - decía mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza acomodando con sus manos el traje de Gou hasta que sus ojos toparon con los bolsillos del pantalón. – Ah… estuviste usando tu beyblade, eso explica el sudor en tu frente…

-Y debo decir que me impresionó su habilidad.

Los ojos de Alana se abrieron en sorpresa como si acabara de escuchar un sonido inesperado e indeseable. Alzó su rostro de inmediato para comprobar que se trataba de Voltaire, quien venía caminando tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de la espalda y una media sonrisa frívola.

Alana se puso en pie rápidamente y colocó a Gou de espaldas delante de ella cubriéndolo con sus brazos. Gou, extrañado por la reacción defensiva de su madre, volteó y levantó su cabeza para tratar de ver el rostro de ella, nunca la había visto mirar a alguien con tanta seriedad.

-Es un gusto ver a tan hermosa dama por acá. -El viejo se acercó un poco más a ella, pero Alana dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás moviendo a Gou consigo, entonces Voltaire se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico. - Gracias por traer a Gou… por fin tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Sólo vinimos para esperar a Kai. –replicó cortante y desconfiadamente.

Voltaire rió.

-Y tendrás que seguir esperándolo…

-¿Qué… qué dice? – Alana pareció no creer lo que escuchó.

\- Kai aparecerá cuando quiera sin importar cuánto tiempo hayan esperado por él. -Voltaire hizo una pausa y la miró directo a los ojos. - En eso Kai y yo nos parecemos mucho…

Alana parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por respirar tranquilamente sin dejar notar su indignación, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Sabes, Alana… -continuó- …estuve hablando con Gou hace unos minutos.

La mirada de Alana pareció más desconcertada ahora, y abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero probablemente no encontró las palabras correctas antes de que Voltaire continuara.

-Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo en educar a Gou. Me imagino que tú eres una de las personas que lo ha impulsado a ser un buen beyluchador. - A simple vista Voltaire parecía hablar seria y francamente, pero algo en su mirada y su tono de voz lo contradecían.

El viejo se aproximó más hacia Gou e inmediatamente Alana lo apretó en contra suya con más fuerza.

– A este ritmo que va estoy seguro que llegará a ser tan bueno como su padre Kai. -Decía con un tono lento y adulador. - Tiene todo el potencial: su ímpetu, sus habilidades y por su puesto su buen parecido.

-Ya… es… ya es suficiente… no quiero escucharlo más… - por su voz entrecortada entre cada respiración era evidente que Alana intentaba sonar firme sin exasperarse, y Voltaire parecía sentirse satisfecho al verla así de molesta.

El viejo se agachó un poco y miró a Gou, quien observaba extrañado a Voltaire sin entender la tensión del momento.

– Pequeño Gou, tienes una madre encantadora.

Dicho esto, Voltaire se enderezó y, con su sonrisa de aire egoísta, dio una última mirada a Alana quien rápidamente lo evadió volviendo su rostro al otro lado. Sin decir nada más, el viejo siguió su camino hasta doblar en dirección a las gradas del salón de fiesta de dónde provenía la música de vals. Cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos, Alana se agachó y tomó a Gou de los hombros.

-Gou, mírame a los ojos. ¡Dime qué te dijo ese hombre!

-¿Quién era él, mamá?

-Responde lo que te pregunto, Gou, ¿De qué hablaba contigo?

-¿Es un hombre malo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Por qué dijo eso de papá?

-¡Gou! – Alana lo sacudió levemente de sus hombros descargando su desesperación- ¿Acaso él no te dijo quién era?

-No… él solo me llevó a probar la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Gou, no quiero que estés cerca de él! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablar solo con él!

Gou se sorprendió al escuchar como su madre levantó la voz y, con su mirada curiosa, se enfocó en sus ojos empañados y su semblante molesto y triste.

– Mamá… ¿te enfadó mucho que viniera acá sin decirte? En serio… perdóname, trataré de no volverlo a hacer.

Gou la miraba serio y preocupado pensando que de seguro él era la causa de su indignación. Alana esta vez hizo doble esfuerzo para no dejar salir sus lágrimas que ya de por sí se habían asomado. Inclinó un poco su rostro para secarlo rápidamente con su mano y tomar un respiro antes de volver a ver al pequeño a los ojos.

\- Escucha, Gou… - le dijo en tono más sereno-… me preocupo por ti porque en este lugar no toda la gente es confiable, y no quiero que te hagan daño o que te digan algo que… algo que te vaya a hacer sentir mal. No estoy enfadada contigo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a andar por aquí sin mi o sin tu abuelo ¿entendido?

Gou movió su cabeza indicando que sí y Alana sonrió para luego abrazarlo y acariciar su cabellera bicolor. Después lo soltó y sosteniéndolo de los hombros lo miró a los ojos.

-Nunca olvides que te amo mucho, Gou.

-Lo sé, mamá… - el semblante de Gou seguía un poco confundido mirando sus vidriosos ojos azules. – Pero no entiendo… ¿qué es lo que pasó con ese hombre? ¿quién es? ¿por qué no quieres que hable con él?

Alana suspiró brevemente.

-Bien… te diré. Él es el abuelo de Kai, tu padre. Y no me agrada su compañía.

-¿En serio? – Gou interrumpió sorprendido, pero su rostro infantil continuaba serio como el típico rostro de su padre. - ¿Y por qué él no me lo dijo?

-No lo sé…

-Quiero saber dónde está mi padre, ¿podemos ir a buscarlo?

-No tengo idea de dónde estará Kai. – le dijo con un tono un tanto molesto. - Pero sí tengo una idea de lo que tú y yo vamos a hacer. – Alana se enderezó y tomó a Gou de la mano y los dos comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos que Gou no había recorrido. – Nos iremos a casa ahora, pero saldremos por una de las puertas traseras.

Gou se detuvo y suavemente se soltó de la mano de Alana.

-No podemos hacer eso... Tenemos que esperar a papá.

-Gou, ya escuchaste a su abuelo, que por cierto su nombre es Voltaire; ¡podemos estar toda la noche esperando y puede que tu padre venga hasta el siguiente día! Además, Kai sabe dónde vives. El podrá ir a buscarte.

Era obvio, por el rostro pensativo del pequeño Gou, que no estaba muy convencido con el plan.

-Señorita… - Alana interceptó a una de las sirvientas que justo pasaban al lado de ellos. - ¿Podría decirle a mi abuelo, el señor Stróganov, que mi hijo y yo nos iremos ya? Dígale que apreciaría si me esperara en la entrada principal. También avísele a mi chofer. Y por favor, procure que nadie más la escuche.

-Oh… a la orden señorita Alana, por cierto, es un gusto verla de nuevo por acá y a su lindo hijo también. – La sirvienta sonrió un tanto nerviosa por la emoción de toparse con ambos.

-Gracias… se lo encargo mucho, por favor. – Alana le sonrió diplomáticamente. La chica con su elegante uniforme de mucama color negro y blanco continuó su camino, y Alana tomó la mano de su hijo de nuevo. – Gou, de algún modo le haré saber a tu padre que lo esperarás en casa.

-De acuerdo… - respondió no muy animado.

Gou iba mirando hacia las paredes de la mansión y contemplando los adornos y pinturas costosas además de las habitaciones con las puertas abiertas mientras bajaban por las gradas traseras y recorrían los pasillos para llegar a la salida.

-Mamá parece que conoces esta casa muy bien ¿Viviste aquí antes?

Creo que Alana hubiera preferido evitar este tipo de preguntas; por eso, en tanto avanzaban, se mantenía por unos segundos callada antes de responder.

-Así es... – dijo en un cantadito poco animado.

-Quisiera volver otro día, mamá.

-No estoy segura de ello ¿Por qué volveríamos a este lugar tan aburrido?

-No entiendo por qué piensas que es aburrido, a mí me parece interesante, ¡es el doble, o hasta el triple de grande que nuestra casa! -El tono serio y elocuente del pequeño Gou sonaba bastante convincente- Hay muchas partes que explorar ¡Además hay una sala de entrenamiento de beyblade!

Ya los dos habían salido a lo que era el patio trasero de la mansión. Gou pudo ver a través de la iluminación de las lámparas y la luz de la luna muchos árboles y un jardín con unos cuantos senderos, pero su madre lo llevaba por uno de los pasillos de la terraza que llegaba hasta el camino de la entrada principal.

\- Todas esas cosas que te parecen tan emocionantes de esta casa no te servirían de nada, Gou. Voltaire estaría vigilándote y no te dejaría divertirte como tú lo imaginas.

-Oh… ¡ya veo! – exclamó, por fin todo tenía sentido para él. – El abuelo de papá no te dejaba divertirte. Es por eso que no te agrada ¿cierto?

Sorpresivamente para Gou, su comentario hizo que su madre riera.

-Definitivamente conocer a Voltaire no ha sido para _nada_ divertido. – enfatizó.

Justo en ese momento divisaron al señor Damian saliendo del salón del banquete en donde los invitados estaban bailando al son de la música de vals instrumental.

-¡Ahí está el abuelo! – Gou se adelantó a su madre corriendo hasta topar al señor Stróganov que ya estaba más lejos de la entrada del salón. – Abuelo, no tuve mucha suerte… - trató de susurrarle –… lo siento, mamá quiere que nos vayamos por mi culpa, si no me hubiera descubierto todavía estaríamos ahí dentro y aún esperaríamos a papá.

-Abuelo, dime que mamá no te vio salir del salón… - Alana finalmente llegó a donde estaban. – No quiero tener que soportar un escándalo de su parte por irme antes de que todo terminara.

-Estaba muy concentrada en su baile. Pero no dudo que pronto note que ustedes no están…

-Es hora de irnos de inmediato entonces.

El abuelo notó que Alana estaba totalmente resuelta a irse así que no la interrogó por el momento, sólo miró a Gou y poniéndole la mano en el hombro se acercaron al auto, el abuelo se sentó al frente, y Alana y Gou en la parte trasera. Los ojos melancólicos de Gou miraban la mansión por fuera y el salón iluminado, estaba tan pensativo que apenas escuchaba la conversación entre su madre y el señor Damian.

-Alana… ¿Qué sentido tiene haber venido si no quisiste esperar? Algo debió haber sucedido allá arriba…¿o me equivoco?

-No me preguntes eso por favor. Aún sigo un poco molesta contigo por dejar ir a Gou al segundo piso sólo… Además, no me parece justo que Kai nos haga esperar tanto.

-Bueno, Kai sólo tuvo que esperar nueve años para que le permitieras ver a Gou…

Alana no supo responder al tono irónico de su abuelo así que cruzó sus brazos y suspiró molesta mirando hacia la ventana. En seguida el auto se detuvo en medio camino antes de llegar al portón principal.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué no seguimos? – inquirió Alana tratando de asomarse por el parabrisas.

-Señorita Alana… - escuchó la voz del chofer -… me temo que el auto que viene entrando es el del joven Kai Hiwatari. ¿Quiere que me devuelva?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, pero no más que los de Gou, quien de inmediato volteó a ver a su madre, y luego miró por la ventana del parabrisas a los 25 metros de distancia el auto deportivo negro que esperaba por fuera mientras los portones de la entrada se abrían. A pesar de que Alana evidentemente resistía el pensamiento de tener que bajar del auto para encontrarse con Kai, al notar el entusiasmo en la mirada de Gou, después de unos segundos de silencio, accedió.

-De acuerdo, retrocede por favor…

Hasta el chofer pareció sonreír al escuchar la decisión de la Alana. Gou fue el primero en abrir la puerta para salir, pero Alana esperó hasta que su chofer abriera la puerta de su lado. El señor Damian se mantuvo en su asiento mirando por la ventana, desde donde pudo ver a Kai parquear su auto.

Alana decidió colocarse detrás de Gou tomándole ligeramente de los hombros. La tranquilidad con la que Kai se acercaba llevando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos llamó la atención de Alana y por eso no quitó la vista de él, además no pasó por alto que no vestía un traje elegante como los demás en el banquete, sino que traía una ropa oscura y un abrigo casual y varonil. (A Kai nunca le importó vestir formalmente para algún evento que otros consideraban importante…)

Gou, con su rostro serio también, siguió a su padre con la mirada, quizás comparando su apariencia actual a como lo vio en las fotografías y las grabaciones de las batallas de su abuelo. Por fin Kai estuvo frente a los dos, y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Alana. No le dijo nada, solo observó que los ojos de la madre de Gou estaban un poco vidriosos (no era de extrañar que tuviera una docena de sentimientos encontrados en ese instante), luego Kai se agachó hasta tener el rostro de su hijo de frente y le mostró una media sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte, Gou.

El semblante de Gou seguía serio, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de emoción al escuchar la voz segura y mesurada de su padre. El chico asintió con su cabeza en respuesta.

-Igualmente…

-Te pareces mucho a mí. – le dijo poniendo especial atención a los ojos del niño.

-Eso dicen… - Gou sonrió un poco.

Tan pronto lo escuchó, Alana volteó sus ojos a un lado que denotaron lo que parecía ser fastidio, quizás porque sabía que el parecido entre ellos era evidente y hubiera deseado que no fuera así, o a lo mejor pensó que era muy engreído de parte de Kai hacer ese comentario.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

-Sí… -dijo emocionado, luego su rostro mostró algo de preocupación- pero… no lo sé… Mamá parece tener prisa en irse.

Kai se enderó y miró a Alana, Gou volteó e hizo lo mismo. Alana miró a Kai a los ojos.

-Llegas tarde. – le dijo cortante, pero con su sutil tono de voz.

-Nunca mencioné a qué hora llegaría. – le respondió seca pero serenamente.

Gou, extrañado por la tensión entre sus padres, volvía su rostro para mirar a uno y luego al otro según cada uno hablaba en su discusión.

-¿Y pretendías que yo adivinara?

-El banquete aún no termina. Sólo eres impaciente.

-¡Ni siquiera me dejaste decirte que no quería venir aquí!

-Tú me pediste que te dijera cuándo y cómo, y eso hice.

-Se suponía que era un acuerdo…

-Alana … - El señor Stróganov supo que era hora de intervenir. – Ya es suficiente… - le dijo bajando la voz y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Gou. – Kai, es un gusto verte de nuevo. – luego se dirigió al pequeño. - Gou, ve con tu padre a que conozcas su casa, Alana y yo volveremos por ti en una hora.

Antes de que Alana pudiera reclamar, una aguda alarma de seguridad se escuchó resonar dentro de la mansión. Viniendo del salón de la fiesta, se oyeron los gritos asustados de las damas y el murmullo de los demás asistentes mientras unos cuantos guardas de seguridad corrían armados.

-¡Entren al auto todos! – les ordenó Kai.- ¡Llévense a Gou de aquí!


	7. Capítulo 6 Comienza un Misterio

El molesto ruido intermitente de la alarma de seguridad causó que la mayoría de los refinados asistentes del banquete salieran del salón asustados colocándose sus abrigos de pieles y llamando a sus choferes y a la policía. La mayoría sabía que el nivel de seguridad en la mansión Hiwatari era bastante sofisticado como para que se tratara de una falsa alarma como un gato activando uno de los sensores o algo así… Alana y Gou se habían quedado como paralizados por unos segundos escuchando y viendo lo que sucedía, y cuando Alana oyó a Kai ordenándoles llevarse a Gou, con una mezcla de susto y confusión en sus ojos azules, volvió a mirar el semblante serio de Kai. Ella sabía que ese sonido de alarma en casa de los Hiwatari indicaba que alguien había abierto alguna de las bodegas o cajas fuertes.

-Alana, ¡ya escuchaste a Kai, tenemos que llevarnos a Gou!- El señor Damian se había apresurado al auto que estaba a unos diez metros lejos de ellos para abrir la puerta delantera del pasajero, y su rápida instrucción hizo reaccionar a Alana.

-Sí… vámonos Gou.- Alana lo sujetó de la mano para apresurarlo.

Al sentir como su madre lo halaba hacia el auto y al mismo tiempo ver a su padre voltearse listo para caminar rumbo a la mansión, Gou reaccionó.

-¡Papá…! ¡Papá, espera!

Kai, al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Gou llamarlo de esa forma, dejó ver ese asombro en sus ojos penetrantes que pocas veces se podía notar en él. En seguida volteó a mirar al chico que lo observaba fijamente mientras su madre lo encaminaba al auto.

-¡¿Papá, qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! –Gou trataba de resistirse a la fuerza de su madre mientras lo llevaba de la mano, esperando la respuesta de Kai.

-Gou, ¡tenemos que irnos, es peligroso! ¡Puede haber ladrones armados! – Alana volvió a apremiar a Gou sin percatarse de aquel momento en el que Kai parecía haberse desconectado de su alrededor mientras procesaba en su mente las palabras de Gou.

Alana y Gou llegaron al lado de la puerta trasera del auto que sostenía su también preocupado chofer.

-Yo cerraré la puerta. – le dijo Alana al chofer antes de entrar. –No quiero demorarme más tiempo aquí.

El chofer accedió y se devolvió a tomar su asiento en el auto.

De repente la alarma dejó de sonar y toda la iluminación artificial que provenía de la mansión Hiwatari y de los faroles a la orilla del sendero de la entrada se apagaron a una oscureciendo aún más el panorama, por fortuna las luces de los vehículos iluminaban lo suficiente. Sin embargo, la confusión entre los invitados incrementó y se escucharon unos cuantos gritos atemorizados de mujeres y hombres vociferando. Esto hizo que Alana se detuviera a la par de la puerta sosteniéndola con su mano, y que tanto Gou como ella miraran a su alrededor extrañados.

En seguida un sonido metálico en el aire que se acercaba más y más hizo que Gou volteara su rostro hacia los arbustos a los lados de las veredas de dónde provenía el sonido que le parecía tan familiar; y en medio de toda aquella confusión del momento sólo un beyluchador pudo haber identificado que se trataba de un beyblade que venía hacia ellos, y fue entonces cuando se escuchó la potente voz de Kai.

-¡Alana, Gou, aléjense del auto! –los asistentes del banquete y todos los demás ahí miraron hacia donde estaba el vehículo con la luces encendidas, y pudieron ver la figura de Kai corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos dos para hacerlos agacharse al suelo.

-¡Cúbranse! -les volvió a ordenar mientras los halaba hacia el pavimento lo más lejos que pudo de la puerta del auto.

Y tan pronto como los tres prácticamente estaban a unos dos metros lejos del auto y agachados en el suelo, Alana cubriendo a Gou y su cabeza con su brazo al igual que Kai, escucharon el estruendo del vidrio de la ventana de la puerta del auto rompiéndose y los diminutos pedazos de cristal cayendo cerca de ellos.

El misterioso beyblade continuó girando sobre el pavimento rodeando a los tres.

-¡¿Estás bien, Gou?! – preguntó su madre abrazándolo y revisando su rostro mientras seguía arrodillada en el suelo con él. Luego, sin dejar responder a Gou, quien miraba sorpresivamente el beyblade que los rodeaba, Alana volteó a Kai que rápidamente se había puesto en pie. - ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!

Kai no respondió. Miraba a todos lados para averiguar quién controlaba ese blade. Los invitados del banquete y algunas mucamas que recién se acercaban con linternas miraron boquiabiertos cuando otro blade pareció salir de la nada y se unió al anterior. Ambos giraban y brincaban tan rápidamente entre tanto seguían rodeándolos que Alana temió que si intentaba alejarse pudiera salir lastimada.

-Cobardes… - ¿Por qué no dan la cara? - Kai, con esa expresión molesta en sus ojos, seguía examinando con su vista los alrededores buscando al responsable detrás de esos blades.

-¡Papá! ¡Toma mi beyblade!

Kai sonrió al ver a su hijo extenderle su blade y su lanzador. En seguida lo tomó y se colocó en posición de lanzamiento.

-Bien… si lo que quieren es jugar entonces comencemos de una vez. Let it rip! – Kai lanzó el blade un poco más lejos de donde estaban y luego lo dirigió en contra de los beyblades.

-¡Esto es genial! – exclamó Gou sonriendo.

En ese instante, Kai acercó el beyblade para arremeter contra los otros dos, éstos dejaron de andar en círculos y ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón de la fiesta abriéndose paso entre las personas que estaban cerca, quienes gritaron de asombro.

-¡Se están escapando! – advirtió el pequeño.

Alana se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando sorprendida y preocupada a la vez sin soltar a Gou ni un momento, mientras el señor Damian y el chofer veían desde el lado del auto toda la escena.

Inmediatamente Kai pudo divisar una sombra que se escabullía a toda velocidad por los arbustos.

-Te encontré… - masculló al mismo tiempo que corrió siguiendo a su blade (o mejor dicho el blade de Gou) que iba golpeando a los otros blades para tratar de detenerlos hasta llegar al salón del banquete.

Ya adentro, los beyblades siguieron atacando el blade de Kai. Una figura vestida completamente de negro se movía de un lado a otro entre las mesas evitando a Kai y a su beyblade. Los beyblades corrían por las teclas del piano de cola intensificando el ruido y botaban las vajillas y cristalería.

-¡Alguien está tratando de pasarse de listo! – exclamó Kai en tanto hacía que el blade persiguiera y arremetiera con toda potencia, pero en momentos le costaba trabajo conseguir alcanzarlos.

Conforme las linternas de las mucamas y los invitados más curiosos se acercaban al salón para ver qué ocurría, el lugar comenzó a ser más iluminado. Fue entonces cuando la persona que vestía toda de negro se escabulló de nuevo por la entrada y se llevó los dos beyblades consigo. Kai corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, pero fue inútil. En seguida la electricidad volvió a funcionar y se escucharon las voces de sorpresa de los invitados y las mucamas.

Alana y Gou no alcanzaban a ver lo que ocurría en el salón desde el lugar donde estaban, solo escuchaban los murmullos de la gente y las teclas de piano que habían sonado unas cuantas veces de forma desafinada.

-¡Gou, nos iremos ya! Esto no está bien… - le dijo Alana con tono preocupado.

Alana se puso en pie y sintió a Gou halándole de la mano para que corriera junto con él.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar a papá solo!

-¡Puede tratarse de una trampa!

-¡Alana, Gou! – se acercó el señor Damian mientras ella se devolvía al auto. - ¿Están bien?

-¡Abuelo, por favor dile a mamá que debemos ayudar a papá, no podemos irnos!- suplicó.

El señor Damian miró a Alana.

-Hijo, debes entender que quien más corre peligro aquí eres tú, por eso no podemos quedarnos. ¡Entra al auto! – Alana alzó su voz angustiosa.

Gou miró de forma suplicante al señor Damian.

\- A juzgar por los beyblade y la alarma sonando justo cuando Kai llegó, me aparece como si alguien tratara de llamar la atención de tu padre; pero me temo que tu madre tiene razón, pequeño, todo esto es muy raro…

-¡Si quisieran hacerme daño ya lo habrían hecho! -Gou estaba más molesto ahora y su tono de voz era retador. - Pero quien está beybatallando allá es mi padre, no yo. ¡Además tiene mi blade, no me puedo ir sin él!

-Gou, tú debes obedecer lo que te digo. -Alana le habló seria y autoritativamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se conmovían, Gou nunca se había dirigido a ella en ese tono.

El chico tenía sus dos manos hechas un puño a cada lado por la frustración que sentía.

-Mamá… perdóname… - dijo bajando su tono de voz, así como su rostro – pero no quiero que le pase algo malo a papá y que yo no lo pueda verlo más…

Los ojos de Alana se abrieron en sorpresa. En seguida, escucharon como dos vehículos de la policía entraban por el portón principal; y de entre la gente que estaba en el salón, Alana escuchó una voz familiar llamándola.

-¡Alana, hija! – su madre caminaba rápido hacia ellos con uno de los guardias de seguridad. - ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupaste! – luego se acercó y acarició el rostro del extrañado Gou. – Hasta ahora he podido venir a buscarte, los guardas de seguridad han revisado la casa entera y los alrededores y no encuentran al ladrón… - seguía hablando ininterrumpidamente y tratando de mantener su tono de señora distinguida en medio de su apuro. - ¡Siempre supe que esos tipos con esos aparatos giratorios son unos vándalos! No sé porque un joven tan talentoso como Kai se involucra con un deporte tan corriente… ¡En el salón todo es un desastre! El joven Kai estaba utilizando ese aparato de juegos y pasaron por encima de todas las mesas… ¡Inclusive sobre las paredes!

-¡¿Y qué pasó después?! – preguntó Gou ansiosamente.

-No lo sé… todo fue muy rápido… Los otros dos aparatos desaparecieron y los oficiales de la casa le anunciaron al joven Kai que habían robado todos sus trofeos y ahora está rumbo a la recámara donde los guardaba para verlo por sí mismo.

-¿Todo éste alboroto es sólo por _sus_ trofeos? – inquirió Alana indignada.

-Alana, - el señor Damian puso una mano en su hombro. – será mejor que vayamos a hablar con Kai, le pediremos a uno de los guardas que nos escolte si eso te hace sentir más segura.

-Nada en este lugar me hace sentir segura… - luego miro la expresión preocupada del pequeño Gou. – Pero no tengo otra opción…

-Señora, ya que la policía está aquí procederemos a revisar los autos. – indicó el guardia de seguridad a la madre de Alana.

-¡No permitiré que requisen los autos de nuestros invitados! Ellos son personas decentes. – alegó Aya.

-Debemos revisar todo para descartar donde pueden estar las pertenencias del joven Kai. Es una orden policial.

-Será mejor que vayamos de una vez... – le dijo Alana a su abuelo en voz baja. Su cara lo decía todo: no quería escuchar el resto de la discusión de su madre con los guardias y policías.

Ya dentro de la mansión, Alana, sosteniendo firmemente la mano a Gou, y el señor Damian se dirigían de prisa por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde Kai tenía sus trofeos y sus viejos beyblades, seguidos de un guardia de seguridad. Antes de llegar a la entrada de la habitación, Kai venía saliendo de ella con un par de guardas de la mansión. Los cuatro se detuvieron mirando y escuchando con atención todo lo que hablaban Kai y los demás mientras avanzaban por el pasillo en dirección a ellos.

-Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, señor- le decía uno de los guardas mientras Kai lo escuchaba seriamente. – Al parecer las cámaras de seguridad dejaron de funcionar antes de que quién sea que haya sido irrumpiera en la habitación, y eso nos dificulta más el trabajo.

-La policía tendrá que interrogar a los habitantes de la casa y los invitados uno por uno. – agregó el otro guarda. – Será un largo proceso.

-Sólo hagan lo que tengan que hacer. – les dijo seria, pero serenamente.

-A la orden, joven Kai. – respondieron y se retiraron respetuosamente.

-Kai, - lo interceptó en seguida el señor Damian. – Nos enteramos por Aya de lo que ocurrió, ¿pudiste averiguar algo de esos extraños beyblades?

Gou no había dejado de mirar la habitación por donde había salido su padre con los guardias, así que en tanto el señor Damian se acercó a Kai, él se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación. Alana lo siguió, obviamente no tenía intenciones de dejarlo solo una vez más en casa de los Hiwatari. Antes de responderle al abuelo, Kai siguió con la mirada a Gou y a Alana mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Venga conmigo. – Kai le indicó al señor Damian que lo siguiera hasta la habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación, Gou, Alana y el abuelo observaron sorprendidos las diferentes vitrinas vacías.

-No toques nada, Gou. – le advirtió su madre suavemente, pero de todos modos Gou pensó que no había nada ahí que valiera la pena tocar ¡Ni siquiera habían dejado una medalla colgando!

-Oh… Kai, ¡cuánto lo lamento! – se escuchó la voz del abuelo Damian. – No sólo fueron tus trofeos, también se llevaron tus beyblades… - dijo al mirar los estantes vacíos.

-No pude confirmar quien manejaba los beyblades que nos atacaron. – los tres voltearon a ver a Kai cuando comenzó a hablar. – Pero estoy seguro de que los beyblades junto con el apagón fueron solo una tonta distracción para escapar con todo.

-Aya no quería que requisaran a los invitados, sé que le preocupa que sus amigos piensen que desconfía de ellos, pero… ¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver? – inquirió el señor Damian.

-Hmp… La única persona que conozco que se atrevería a desactivar el sistema de seguridad incluyendo las cámaras es mi abuelo.

-Entonces… aquel hombre, al que mamá dijo que no debía acercarme, ¿robó tus trofeos? ¿por qué tu abuelo haría algo así?

Kai, Alana y el señor Damian miraron el semblante preocupado de Gou y por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, sino hasta que Kai lo tomó suavemente de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos seriamente.

-Es un hombre viejo y tiene una extraña forma de entretenerse.

-Pero no es justo que dejara que robara lo que ganaste... – respondió el chico.

-Lo sé… - Kai, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana de cuadros que no tenía muestra de ningún rasguño o alteración. – Pero no está solo en esto… también se trata de un asunto callejero, alguien más a quien le gusta jugar sucio debe estar involucrado.

Alana pareció inquietarse al oír lo que Kai acababa de decir.

-Hemos escuchado suficiente. Es hora de irnos ya. – Dijo tan firmemente como pudo.

Kai caminó de vuelta hasta encontrarse con Gou de frente.

-Pasaré por ti después de la escuela. – le dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. Luego levantó su vista hasta toparse con los ojos de Alana. – Si no hay ningún problema con eso.

Alana no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa por la impresión que se llevó al descubrir el parecido de la expresión seria y penetrante en los ojos de Gou y de Kai; no era que lo ignoraba antes, pero hasta ahora pareció ser más evidente y sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido.

Kai seguía sosteniendo su mirada, y a pesar de que él no formuló una pregunta, de alguna forma Alana supo que debía responderle. Sintió un poco de coraje por verse "obligada" a hacerlo, pero cerró sus ojos por un segundo y luego trató de devolverle el mismo tipo de mirada directa y casi demandante.

-El único problema sería si llegaras tarde, o no lo hicieras del todo.

Kai no le dijo nada y Alana dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Ve con tu madre, Gou. – le dijo poniéndole su mano sobre la cabeza. Luego sacó el lanzador y el beyblade de sus bolsillos y los entregó al chico. – Es un buen beyblade. Te veré pronto.

-Sí… - asintió lentamente mientras los recibía. – Espero recuperes todo lo que te robaron… - le dijo tristemente. – Y también espero verte pronto, papá.

Kai asintió seriamente mirándolo a sus ojos. Luego el abuelo tomó a Gou de los hombros.

-Hasta pronto, Kai. – el señor Damian y Gou dieron media vuelta y salieron silenciosamente de la habitación mientras Kai se dirigía de nuevo hacia la ventana pensativamente.

Unos cuantos días después, Gou caminaba al lado de Kai por uno de los pasillos de la sede rusa de la BBA. Miraba emocionadamente a través de los vidrios y observaba las salas de entrenamiento y a los chicos lanzando sus beyblades como práctica.

-¡Esto es asombroso! Nunca pensé que podría venir a un lugar así…

Kai sonrió un poco, y en seguida uno de los entrenadores notó la presencia de ambos. Se trataba de Tala, quien de inmediato fue a encontrarse con ellos.

-Kai… No esperaba verte aquí. Pensaba ir a buscarte después de que me di cuenta de lo que ocurrió, pero no he tenido tiempo, las preparaciones para el próximo torneo nos mantienen ocupados. – luego bajó su mirada hacia Gou, quien lo veía seriamente. – Así que éste es el chico… -en seguida le extendió su mano que llevaba puesto el guante de beyluchador- Soy Tala, un viejo compañero de equipo de tu padre.

-Me llamo Gou. – el chico apretó la mano de Tala y asintió con su cabeza.

-Gou, no puedo esperar para verte entrenar con tu beyblade ¿Por qué no vas con los chicos que están allá? – le señaló hacia el plato de entrenamiento. – Dile al entrenador que está con ellos que yo te envié, su nombre es Bryan, si te pregunta quién eres dile que yo le explicaré todo después.

El chico volteó a ver a Kai como esperando su confirmación y éste asintió con su cabeza.

-Has lo que dice. Tala y yo te veremos desde acá.

-De acuerdo. – Gou respondió dejando ver algo de emoción en sus ojos y marchó empujando las puertas de vidrio para llegar a la sala. Tala y Kai se acercaron más al vidrio que separaba el pasillo de la sala de entrenamiento para observar más de cerca.

-Antes de que me interrogues, sí, es cierto que robaron mis trofeos y beyblades; y no, no fue por ningún tipo de apuesta. – Kai le dijo a Tala cortantemente y cruzando los brazos mientras observaba a Gou que se incorporaba al grupo de niños.

-Ya veo… Sabía que los reporteros podrían hacer todo tipo de especulaciones. Todos en la BBA están preocupados por esto, Hiro y el señor Dickenson no dejan de preguntar todos los días si tenemos noticias tuyas y de lo que ocurrió, pero como siempre nadie puede contactarse contigo

-Hmp. Así que la noticia llegó hasta allá…

\- ¿A caso no has escuchado a los reporteros?

\- No tengo tiempo para eso…

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Kai?

Kai no respondió de inmediato, sino que seguía observando junto con Tala a Gou, quien ahora practicaba su lanzamiento con ayuda de Bryan.

-Dejaron una nota en la habitación… - dijo con su tono apagado. – Decía que tendría que volver a probar que merecía cada trofeo, medalla y beyblade. Lo cual me parece ridículo, pero eso me hace pensar que quien está detrás de esto volverá a hacer su aparición tarde o temprano. Sólo es alguien tratando de fastidiarme que está trabajando muy de cerca con mi abuelo.

Tala dejó de ver la práctica de los niños por un momento para mirar a Kai.

-Supongo que no le dijiste a nadie más acerca de esa nota ¿o sí?

\- No es necesario que lo sepan.

-Todo esto se vuelve más intrigante, Kai. Sé que no te gusta que nos entremetamos en tus asuntos, pero en algún momento podrás necesitar ayudar para recuperar lo que te pertenece, espero no seas tan terco como para no pedirla.

-Cuando llegue el momento de decidir, yo sabré que hacer.

-Por supuesto…- Tala volteó de nuevo a mirar el entrenamiento. -Tu hijo tiene mucho potencial. Presiento que será una amenaza para los niños mayores que él.

Rato después, luego del entrenamiento del grupo de niños al que se había unido, Gou se acercó a Kai y a Tala de nuevo, quienes ya habían ingresado a la sala también.

-Oye Gou, me sorprendiste con tu técnica. –le dijo Tala. – Espero puedas venir más a menudo a practicar. Un par de sesiones más y estoy seguro de que derrotaras a Bryan. – dijo sarcástico.

-Muy gracioso, Tala. – se acercó el antiguo miembro de los Blitzkrieg Boys. – Pero no contradigo el hecho de que estás en muy buena forma, Gou.

-Creo que tu bisabuelo hizo un buen trabajo al enseñarte todo lo básico que sabes ¿Aún practicas con él? – inquirió Tala.

-En realidad quien me enseñó primero fue mamá, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

Tala y, sobre todo Kai, lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Pero el abuelo es quien practica más tiempo conmigo. - continuó Gou. – Desde que mamá comenzó a trabajar como voluntaria en la universidad no tiene mucho tiempo para el beyblade…

\- ¿Alana? – Tala volteó hacia Kai sonriendo incrédulamente- ¿A caso es una broma?

\- Eso mismo pensé… – le respondió seriamente con sus brazos cruzados.

\- Pues es bueno que lo mencionas, Gou. – continuó Tala – Por alguna razón presentía que tu madre no te dejaría participar en el torneo de beyblade, pero ahora que dices que ella te enseñó me imagino que le emocionaría verte participar.

-No lo creo… - dijo el chico desanimado. – A mamá nunca le ha gustado la idea de que participe en uno de los torneos.

-Eso sí que apesta, niño. – comentó Bryan frustrado.

-Yo trataré de hacerla cambiar de opinión, Gou. – le dijo Tala.

-¿En serio? -inquirió el chico sorprendido. - Buena suerte, entonces. – le dijo sonriendo.

Un par de días después en la mañana, Alana subía rápidamente las escaleras de uno de los edificios de Hiwatari Enterprises hasta llegar a la azotea. Cuando al fin llegó, estaba jadeante y notó como los ligeros copos de nieve y el frio eran un poco más intensos arriba, por suerte su abrigo y gorro de invierno la protegían lo suficiente. En seguida divisó la figura del hombre de gabardina gris que contemplaba tranquilamente la ciudad desde allá arriba en contra de uno de los barandales que le llegaban un poco más por debajo de su pecho.

La chica caminó hasta llegar a estar a medio metro detrás de él.

-Kai… - lo llamó seriamente. - … por fin te encuentro.


	8. Capítulo 7 Desde la Azotea

Kai reconoció la voz de Alana a sus espaldas mientras veía el paisaje de la ciudad en esa mañana. Volteó unos cuantos segundos después y la miró con su rostro serio y un poco jadeante. Unos pequeños copos de nieven habían empezado a cubrir su elegante abrigo y gorro color vino.

-Tala fue a buscarme y me dijo que tú llevaste a Gou a la BBA. – Hasta el momento, Alana nunca había saludado a Kai antes de comenzar alguna conversación con él y, aunque su voz era suave, su tono de voz al hablarle se tornaba poco amable sin premeditarlo.

Kai, como casi siempre, no replicó nada, sólo la observó seriamente, lo que hizo que la chica continuara hablando.

\- Sé que Tala vino por su propia cuenta para pedirme que dejara a Gou participar en el torneo, pero no quiero que ilusiones a Gou con esa idea, por eso te pido que no lo lleves más a la BBA. No puedo evitar que Gou ame el beyblade, pero no permitiré que sea parte de esas competencias mundiales. Hay demasiados peligros y tú mismo lo sabes.

-No estoy de acuerdo, creo que te equivocas.

La respuesta seria y serena de Kai pareció molestar más a Alana. La chica apretó ligeramente en un puño sus manos en sus guantes de invierno negros y respiró profundo tratando de controlar su enojo.

-No me equivoqué cuando pensé que no era conveniente que te reunieras con él en tu casa, pero tú no me escuchaste, y ya viste todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Robaron tus trofeos y tus blades, ¡¿quieres que le ocurra lo mismo a Gou?! Un loco desconocido nos atacó con un blade ¡pudo haberlo lastimado! Pero parece no importarte.

Kai cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos mientras seguía escuchando los reclamos de la chica.

\- Hasta el momento Gou había estado fuera de los escándalos de la prensa, pero ahora rumoran y especulan acerca del incidente de la mansión Hiwatari y no sabes cuantas entrevistas he tenido que rehusar de periodistas entrometidos queriendo saber más de Gou y de nuestra supuesta relación matrimonial. – dijo indignada - ¡Pensaban que yo te había sido infiel, pero desmintieron el rumor cuando vieron lo mucho que Gou se parece a ti! ¡Todo esto es tan molesto!… Y si Gou participa en ese torneo la atención de la prensa será más intensa y no quiero exponerlo a esa tensión. Ya que no puedo alejarlo de ti quiero que lo mantengas lejos de tu abuelo Voltaire y de todo ese ambiente en el cual te rodeas. No quiero que Gou se involucre en la misma clase de riesgos a los que tú te expones. Yo no quiero que Gou crezca para ser como tú, Kai.

Kai abrió sus ojos y descruzó sus brazos mirándola fijamente.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero ya Gou y yo tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

En seguida, Alana abrió sus ojos en sorpresa no sólo por la respuesta seria y directa de Kai, sino porque sintió como se acercó más a ella y, de forma inesperada, la levantó cargándola en sus brazos con poca dificultad y sujetándola firmemente. Lo demás ocurrió muy rápido: Alana forcejeaba exigiéndole a Kai bajarla de inmediato y al mismo tiempo Kai se dirigió a la esquina más cercana de la azotea.

\- ¡Ahora esto sí es un verdadero riesgo! ¿No crees? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de caer desde un edificio tan alto? -le insinuó sarcástico mientras subió ágilmente con ella sobre la columna de cemento que estaba un poco más elevada que la baranda.

-¡Kai, bájame de aquí! ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! ¡Alguien ayuda! – gritó desesperada y trató de empujar con su cuerpo a Kai para que volviera a la superficie de la azotea.

-¡Si te mueves nos caeremos los dos! – le advirtió potentemente una vez que estuvieron sobre la columna, y era cierto, si Kai daba un paso más ambos caerían del edificio de veinte pisos de altura.

Cuando Alana miró hacia abajo divisando las calles, los autos y lo pequeñas que se veían las personas desde donde estaban la invadió un terrible vértigo, su rostro se llenó de pánico al sentir el viento pegando más fuerte que en seguida le arrebató el gorro de su cabeza haciéndolo caer al vacío, y fue entonces cuando dejó salir un grito atemorizado.

– Si alguien te escucha gritar y se dan cuenta de que estás aquí de seguro habrá una noticia y un rumor más en el periódico del que te lamentarás, y hasta donde sé no quieres escándalos. – le dijo con una serenidad que consiguió turbar más a la chica.

-¡Sólo bájame de aquí! ¿Por qué haces esto? – sollozó en tanto cerró sus ojos y, sin otra opción más, volvió su rostro contra el pecho de Kai y se aferró temblorosa de su gabardina, dejando salir las lágrimas por lo impotente que se sentía y el miedo al imaginarse lo peor que podía ocurrir en ese momento.

-Quiero que sepas que he entrenado lo suficiente como para mantener el equilibrio mientras te cargo en este reducido espacio y desde esta altura…

Alana seguía con sus ojos cerrados sosteniéndose fuertemente de la solapa del abrigo de Kai con su rostro pegado a su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse mientras lo escuchaba hablar y esperando ansiosamente el momento en que Kai decidiera bajarla de ahí.

-…si confiaras en mí en vez de pensar que quiero que te caigas podrías disfrutar la hermosa vista de la ciudad. – continuó mientras el viento hacía ondear el cabello de ambos. – Y esa misma desconfianza que tienes es la que no te deja disfrutar de la habilidad de Gou para el beyblade. Eres muy ingenua… no te das cuenta que al apartar a Gou del campeonato estás cumpliendo exactamente con lo que mi abuelo quiere que hagas.

-¿Por qué… por qué dices eso…? – preguntó con su voz temblorosa manteniéndose aferrada de él de la misma manera.

\- Mi abuelo nunca ha estado interesado en el beyblade a menos de que signifique algún beneficio para él, y como fracasó en controlarlo a su antojo ahora lo ve como un obstáculo para que Gou, su futuro heredero, pueda concentrarse en su herencia familiar y ocuparse sólo de los negocios. Se siente frustrado porque piensa que yo no hago crecer tanto a su compañía porque también dedico tiempo al beyblade, entonces su única esperanza es Gou. Y mi abuelo sabe que a la única persona a quien puede manipular para apartar a Gou del beyblade es a ti, porque entiende lo mucho que deseas que Gou no siga mis pasos. Así que trata de asustarte y darte razones para que actúes con Gou como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Alana hacía un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia abajo manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kai y, aunque sentía los brazos de él cargándola, luchaba con el pensamiento de que el viento pudiera empujarlos al vacío y que Kai no resistiera más tiempo y la soltara, por eso seguía aferrada a su gabardina tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

\- ¡¿Cómo sé que tú no eres quien me está manipulando?!¡¿Cómo sé que no eres tú quien quiere usar a Gou para sus propios planes?! ¡Tú eres quien está arriesgando mi vida en este momento!

Después de escuchar la voz frustrada de Alana, Kai volvió a bajar de la columna de un salto bien ejecutado hasta volver al plano de la azotea. Alana, al sentir el movimiento brusco de Kai, apretó sus labios para no gritar y se sostuvo con más fuerza del abrigo de él. Cuando se dio cuenta que por fin habían bajado de la columna, se soltó rápidamente de Kai poniéndose en pie, pero éste la inmovilizó tomándola de la parte superior de sus brazos y haciendo que lo mirara de frente.

-Si hubiera querido lanzarte lo hubiera hecho. – le dijo seriamente mirando directamente los ojos llorosos de la chica que lo veían con una mezcla de enojo y susto. - ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que lo que ocurrió en el banquete fue todo calculado por mi abuelo?!

-¡Suéltame, Kai! – forcejeó.

-¡No hasta que me escuches! – la sostuvo más firmemente – Te comportas como una niña mimada, egoísta y cobarde. Lo que pasó en el banquete no es nada comparado a las fechorías que Voltaire ha hecho en el pasado. Y desde hace mucho tiempo mi abuelo ha estado molesto conmigo porque me he rehusado a hacer muchas cosas que él quería que hiciera a su manera, por eso ahora busca cómo fastidiarme por lo rencoroso que es, y cada vez que tiene la oportunidad la aprovecha para intentar darme un golpe bajo.

Kai hizo una pausa y Alana se asombró de ver la mirada extremadamente seria y penetrante de él; sin embargo, no pudo evadirla.

-Alana, tú piensas que tú y Gou son el blanco de Voltaire, pero te equivocas.

Alana lucía desconcertada sin saber que responder y, frustrada, volvió su mirada a medio lado pues era obvio que no quería mantener el incómodo contacto visual con Kai, pero entonces sintió como las manos de Kai fueron soltando sus brazos poco a poco hasta que los dos volvieron a mirar al otro lado de la azotea de dónde provino una inesperada voz femenina con tono sarcástico.

-Qué pena, Hiwatari, no sabía que ibas a estar acompañado. Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento. – se trataba de una esbelta chica de piel un tanto bronceada y cuerpo atlético, vestida con un traje estilo ninja negro como el color de su cabello que llevaba peinado a la altura de su barbilla.

Alana la miraba extrañada mientras la chica acomodaba en su cintura la cuerda que llevaba con una pequeña ancla de metal para escalar en la punta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos. Espero no te moleste que me atrasara un poco en llegar. ¡Uff… subir este edificio fue más costoso de lo que pensé! Pero lo añadiré a la lista de mis records personales

Kai soltó los brazos de Alana por completo y siguió mirando seriamente a la chica que se sentó de manera desenfadada sobre la baranda de la azotea (lo que hizo que aumentara más la impresión en el rostro de Alana al considerar lo arriesgada que era).

-Yori… Por un momento dudé que vendrías ¿Para qué me pediste que te esperara aquí? – Kai le inquirió directamente.

-Dime… - Yori mostró una media sonrisa. - ¿Es ella la chica que habían dicho que te engañó?

Alana cruzó sus brazos molesta, pero estaba tan tensa que no supo que decir.

-Basta de rodeos, Yori. Dime a qué viniste.

-Hubiera deseado que habláramos en privado… Pero pensándolo bien no importa, ya que de una u otra forma lo que vengo a decirte llegará a ser noticia pública.

-Si no eres clara en lo que tienes que decir me temo que daré media vuelta y me iré. – le dijo con tono sereno y firme.

-Deberías ser más paciente, especialmente porque vengo a hablarte de tus trofeos…

Alana la miró sorprendida y luego miró a Kai para ver cómo reaccionaría.

-Entonces tú tienes que ver en esto… Me lo imaginé… -Kai sonrió un poco - Ahora todo tiene sentido, apuesto que tú fuiste quien manejaba esos beyblades el día del robo, no hay nadie más que pueda escabullirse mejor que tú.

-Me impresiona lo listo que eres, Hiwatari.- le dijo sarcásticamente- pensé que te habías dado cuenta esa misma noche.

Alana no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Esa chica fue con quien Kai beybatallaba la noche del banquete!

-Sigues metiéndote en problemas, se ve que aún no has madurado… dime ¿qué te ofrecieron a cambio?

-No me malinterpretes, ni siquiera he puesto un dedo en tus viejos trofeos y beyblades, no sé dónde están ni quien los tiene. Yo trabajo por mi propia cuenta y no me interesa mucho lo que los otros hagan, sólo quería divertirme un rato y la propuesta me pareció emocionante porque hacía tiempo que no venía a Rusia, y además me agrada la idea de verte en acción de nuevo. Sólo me contactaron esa noche para distraerte y para decirte que la forma en que tendrás que probar que puedes volver a ganarlos será participando en un torneo especial.

La chica se levantó de la baranda y caminó hacia Kai para entregarle una tarjeta blanca que sacó de entre su atuendo.

– Si aceptas, el torneo se realizará en vivo y todos serán testigos de cómo recuperas o pierdes tus trofeos. ¿Acaso no te parece emocionante?

Kai leyó lo que decía en la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista para mirar de nuevo a la chica.

-Es al mismo tiempo que el próximo torneo local de la BBA.

-Correcto. Y si aceptas sólo debes hacérmelo saber. Podrás escoger a tres acompañantes de equipo, y luego te daremos más instrucciones de lo que debes hacer.

-¿Por qué aceptaría este tonto reto? No tengo por qué beybatallar para obtener algo que por derecho me pertenece. Además, sé que mi abuelo también está detrás de todo esto.

Kai extendió la tarjeta para entregársela de vuelta a Yori, quien una vez que la recibió la rasgó en dos y dejó que el viento se llevara los pedazos.

-Bueno…Nadie te está obligando a recuperar tus trofeos, Kai, pero tal vez aún te interese tu reputación como beyluchador. Tú sólo te atienes a las consecuencias que pueden venir si te niegas. Pero no sé qué más decirte, yo sólo soy una mensajera.

Yori, con una media sonrisa pícara en su rostro, se acercó más a Kai hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos; de hecho, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Kai… detrás de esta apariencia ejecutiva sigues siendo el chico rudo que conocí, por eso me agradas. Qué lástima que no puedo quedarme más tiempo…

Yori retrocedió caminando hacia atrás hasta topar con la baranda otra vez.

-Ya puedes seguir discutiendo con la chica rubia. Nos veremos pronto, Hiwatari…

En seguida, Yori se impulsó para sentarse en la baranda de la azotea y se abalanzó de espaldas hasta desaparecer de la vista de Kai y Alana, quien no pudo contener la curiosidad y por eso corrió hasta asomar su cabeza por encima de la baranda tratando de divisar el paradero de Yori.

-¡¿Cómo pudo lanzarse del edificio de esa forma?! – preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Ella sobrevivirá, si acaso es lo que te preocupa… - le dijo con algo de ironía.

Alana lo miró confundida, y se alejó del barandal para caminar hacia él.

-No entiendo, si ella fue quien nos atacó y estuvo involucrada en el robo ¿cómo es que la dejas irse tan fácilmente?

Kai llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

-Por ahora no me interesa ocuparme de Yori. – afirmó.

-¿Qué dices? ¡¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?!

Kai abrió sus ojos y la miró fija y serenamente mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar más con más fuerza.

-Alana, viniste a pedirme que no involucre a Gou en los torneos de beyblade ni en los entrenamientos de la BBA, y si eso es lo que quieres, a pesar de que te dije las razones para no estar de acuerdo contigo, lo haré. Pero no dejaré de entrenar a Gou por mi cuenta. Y ahora, debo volver a mi trabajo… - Como se esperaba, Kai dio media vuelta y se fue de la azotea por la entrada de gradas.

Un par de horas más tarde, Tala se encontraba en su oficina en la BBA. Tomaba una humeante taza de café y revisaba unos cuantos gráficos en su computador cuando Spencer abrió la puerta repentinamente.

-Sigues con la mala manía de no llamar a la puerta antes de entrar…

-No digas tonterías, te conozco desde hace más de veinte años y sólo porque ahora eres el administrador de la BBA rusa no harás que cambien mis modales…

-Olvídalo… ¿qué quieres?

-Hay una linda rubia preguntando por ti, pero no se trata de tu novia.

-¿Alana? – se preguntó en voz baja un poco asombrado.

-Oye ¿qué le digo? Si tú no quieres verla recuerda que yo aún estoy sin compromiso…

-Hazla pasar. Probablemente se trata de la madre de Gou, el hijo de Kai.

-¡¿Qué?! Agh… y yo que pensaba invitarla a cenar más tarde. – renegó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Minutos después Alana entró a la oficina de Tala, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás suya.

-Hola Tala, disculpa mi interrupción. – le dijo agachando su cabeza un tanto apenada.

-No tienes que disculparte… luces un poco cansada, toma asiento y bebe algo caliente.

-Gracias. – Alana se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mientras Tala le trajo una taza de café. – Hace frío afuera… especialmente si vas a la azotea de un edificio. – mencionó con una sonrisa un poco irónica.

-¿Una azotea? ¿Acaso hablabas con ...?

-Sí… Y por eso vine a buscarte. – dijo antes de que Tala terminara su pregunta.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que vinieras. Te negaste tan rotundamente cuando fui a pedirte que dejaras participar a Gou en el torneo que pensé que no volverías a hablarme en un buen tiempo.

-Lo sé. Pero pasó algo que me confundió.

Tala tomó asiento frente a ella y la miró extrañado esperando escuchar más.

-Necesito que me ayudes a entender a Kai. – le dijo seriamente.

Tala no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¿Ahora soy tu consejero matrimonial? – inquirió aun riendo.

-Muy gracioso, Tala… - le dijo un poco molesta.

-Sabes, la única forma en que puedes llegar a entender a Kai es acercándote a él. – le dijo en un tono más sosegado. – Pero no digo que eso sea fácil.

-Y es por eso que recurro a ti. Escucha, Kai me dijo que si alejo a Gou del beyblade estaría ayudando a Voltaire pues a él le conviene que lo haga, y… en realidad lo estuve pensando y si eso es así no quisiera cometer un error al evitar que Gou participe del torneo.

-Entonces, quieres decir que lo estás reconsiderando… - le dijo algo emocionado.

-No quiero equivocarme… es todo. – dijo pensativa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. – No sé si Kai dice la verdad…

-Es curioso, me pregunto si confiarías en mí como al parecer lo haces ahora si me hubieras conocido algunos años atrás cuando era parte del grupo de los chicos malos.

Evidentemente Alana se sorprendió por lo que Tala le dijo y lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se puso en pie para tomar un portarretratos que tenía en uno de los estantes.

-Muchas personas, entre ellas Voltaire, han tratado de corromper el beyblade y sacar su propio provecho. – decía mientras le entregaba el portarretratos con la imagen de Spencer, Bryan, Ian y Tala, el cual Alana observaba con curiosidad. -Y no digo que ahora no las haya, pero la gran mayoría de quienes disfrutamos del beyblade no somos los malhechores que crees.

-¿Demolition boys? – inquirió Alana con una media sonrisa al leer la inscripción en la fotografía.

-Es una larga historia… Kai y yo entrenamos en la misma abadía que Voltaire fundó junto con otro tipo que no vale la pena mencionar ahora. Voltaire siempre quiso usar a los beyluchadores que entrenaban como sus armas o marionetas, en especial a su nieto.

-Pero Kai no está con ustedes aquí… - dijo mirando la imagen.

-No en ese momento, pero luego se uniría para cumplir con el plan de Voltaire y también para satisfacer su orgullo de beyluchador. Se nos había enseñado a buscar ser los mejores sin importar lo que teníamos que hacer para lograrlo, pero por fortuna ambos conocimos gente confiable en el beyblade que nos hizo cambiar de parecer.

Alana colocó el portarretrato sobre el escritorio de Tala lentamente.

-Kai insinuó que él es el blanco de Voltaire… - dijo luego de suspirar pensativa y frunciendo un poco su ceño.

\- Bueno… es su nieto. – Tala cruzó sus brazos. - Y a pesar de que el viejo tiene menos fuerza, no ha dejado de maquinar en qué forma puede aprovecharse de él.

\- Y… ¿Qué sabes de Yori?

-¿Yori? – Tala sonrió – Si hablamos de la misma chica, se trata de una beyluchadora ninja que Kai conoció en Japón desde antes de comenzar a participar en los torneos importantes de beyblade. ¿Qué con ella?

-Bien… te diré qué ocurrió, Kai sabrá que yo fui quien te lo hice saber, pero no me importa.

Alana continuó hablando con Tala esa mañana. Horas después, Kai se encontraba en casa del señor Stróganov practicando en una pequeña sala de entrenamiento junto con Gou. Cuando terminaron su práctica de veinte minutos ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas acolchonadas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Gou, aunque tu blade necesita un poco de ajuste, lo llevaré a la BBA.

-De acuerdo. – Gou agachó su cabeza un poco desanimado. – Lamento que Tala no haya podido convencer a mamá de participar en el torneo, y… extrañaré ir a la BBA.

Kai puso su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza del chico quien volteó a mirarlo enseguida.

-Lo sé, Gou. Pero debes darte cuenta que para disfrutar del beyblade no necesitas participar en un torneo mundial.

-Pero aún así debe ser una sensación muy emocionante competir con toda esa gente desconocida y tener un público inmenso…

Kai cruzó sus brazos y sonrió como si estuviera recordado aquellos viejos días en los torneos.

-Es cierto… Sientes una adrenalina indescriptible.

-¡Casi lo olvidaba, papá! – Gou se volvió hacia Kai emocionado – En una semana será mi cumpleaños.

Su padre lo miró curiosamente.

-Siempre que es mi cumpleaños mamá me cumple un deseo y el abuelo otro. ¡Tal vez pueda hacer que cumpla mi deseo de ir al torneo!

-No estoy seguro de ello, Gou. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y poniéndose en pie. - Pero no quiero que te desanimes.

El día seguía frío y un poco nevoso, Alana volvía por fin a casa de su abuelo en su auto con su chofer. Antes de llegar al frente del portón de su casa, miró a Kai manejando su auto saliendo de la misma entrada, alejándose de ahí. Supo que había estado con Gou. Una vez que el auto estuvo frente al portón, Alana notó algo familiar colgando de él.

-¿Puedes detenerte un momento? – le pidió al chofer.

La chica salió del auto rápidamente y se dirigió hasta los portones negros, luego caminó lentamente hasta tener de frente su gorro vino que había caído del edificio esa mañana colgando de una de las varillas del portón derecho.

-Kai… -susurró extrañada mientras extendió su mano para tomar el gorro.


	9. Capítulo 8 Reglas callejeras

Era jueves. Kai caminaba hacia su auto en el parqueo bajo techo del edificio de Hiwatari Enterprises. Levantó su brazo izquierdo para mirar su reloj (bastante costoso, por cierto), eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Aflojó un poco su corbata justo antes de abrir la puerta de su auto cuando de repente se percató de que tenía compañía. Se trataba de la chica de traje negro ninja que prácticamente se camuflaba sentada sobre el capó del auto y recargaba su espalda en el parabrisas.

\- Por fin te apareces… - le dijo mientras jugueteaba con el lanzador de su beyblade.

\- Yori… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Al escuchar la voz apagada de Kai, la chica se enderezó colocándose frente a él, impidiéndole abrir la puerta del auto.

\- Vine porque tenemos una beybatalla inconclusa ¿recuerdas? – sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavaban en la mirada fría de Kai.

\- Hmp… ¿esta vez jugaras sucio con dos beyblades también?

Yori sonrió.

\- Ésa fue una ocasión especial, tenía que entretenerte lo suficiente… Y por cierto, también vine por eso, los ladrones de tus trofeos siguen con su oferta en pie, ¿aceptarás beybatallar contra ellos?

\- Dime dónde están mis trofeos, y dime quienes son "ellos". – demandó seriamente.

\- Ya te lo dije antes: yo no sé nada más. Sólo me encargo de decirte lo que necesitas hacer.

\- Trabajas para mi abuelo. Qué bajo has caído…

\- No importa lo que me digas, no te daré más detalles de los que debo. No sabrás quiénes están detrás de esto hasta que lo compruebes por ti mismo al aceptar su reto. Sabes, si dejas que se queden con tus trofeos serías un idiota.

En seguida, Kai la tomó de los hombros empujándola hasta que su espalda pegara con la puerta del auto.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que recupere mis trofeos?

Yori pareció intimidarse por un breve momento al tener la mirada cortante de Kai encima, pero luego puso sus manos sobre su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás.

\- Yo nunca he sido tu enemiga, Hiwatari. – le dijo molesta. – ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte para que recuperes lo que te pertenece! Pero ya no me decepciones más y al menos terminemos nuestra beybatalla… Si no te apresuras me aseguraré que haya un desorden de vidrios rotos en este lugar. – amenazó mientras ajustó su beyblade al lanzador y apuntó hacia Kai.

\- Tú fuiste la cobarde que huyó en el banquete antes de terminar la batalla, así que no me presiones, pues lo único que saldrá roto aquí será tu beyblade. Vamos a otra parte.

\- Ya lo veremos, Kai… - La chica de cabellera negra volvió a sonreír.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo fue que Alana y Tala escucharon gran parte de la conversación. Ambos habían entrado al parqueo también para buscar a Kai, y cuando dieron con él ya hablaba con Yori, así que Tala hizo que Alana se agachara detrás de una de las camionetas parqueadas para poder escuchar lo que decían.

\- Todavía no te levantes… - le advirtió Tala. – Esperemos que se hayan ido un poco más lejos y los seguiremos.

\- Me parece que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. - Era la primera vez que Alana hacía algo así y se sentía torpe e incómoda. - A mí no me importa saber de qué hablaban, yo sólo quiero decirle a Kai que…

\- ¡Shhh! - la interrumpió mientras seguía observando a Kai y Yori alejarse del lugar. - No me da remordimiento ser mal educado si se trata de Yori, una espía casi profesional… Vamos, ya podemos seguirlos.

Kai y Yori habían comenzado su beybatalla en una bodega de Hiwatari Enterprises cerca del parqueo. Alana y Tala llegaron justo después del grito de let it rip, tratando de pasar desapercibidos durante el camino, que por cierto fue un poco complicado para Alana, pues tenía que ir detrás de Tala evitando no tropezar y sin tener la seguridad de a dónde se dirigirían; y cuando vio que se trataba de una bodega casi abandonada pensó que era arriesgado estar ahí con Yori a quien de por sí ya le tenía bastante desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué hacen estos dos acá? – preguntó Yori molesta al verlos acercarse. - ¿Acaso nos seguían?

\- Hmp … - Kai los miró de reojo mientras mantenía el balance de su blade en contra del de Yori. –Una beybatalla siempre merece espectadores.

-Ja… ¿Cuándo tendremos un poco de privacidad?

Ambos continuaron haciendo girar sus beyblades sobre las cajas de madera y el piso agrietado, arremetiendo uno contra el otro ante la mirada sorprendida de Alana y los ojos analíticos de Tala.

\- No entiendo… - Alana se acercó a Tala procurando hablar sin que ellos escucharan. - Si esa chica puede llevar a Kai hasta donde están los ladrones ¿por qué parece que a Kai no le interesa aceptar el torneo?

\- Creo que está siendo cauteloso. Desde que conoció a Yori supo que era el tipo de chica a la que es mejor tenerla de tu lado que como enemiga, aunque nunca se sabe para quién trabaja… por eso Kai siempre le cree sólo la mitad de lo que dice.

\- Por este tipo de cosas es que preferiría que Gou se dedicara a algo más que no fuera el beyblade…

Tala rió un poco mientras continuaba analizando cada movimiento del combate.

\- Lamento que sólo hayas conocido esta parte del mundo del beyblade hasta el momento.

Era la primera vez que Alana veía a Kai beybatallar tan de cerca, y la primera vez que presenciaba una beybatalla en la que las paredes parecían romperse y del cielorraso cayera polvo que ella tuviera que sacudir de su elegante atuendo. Al principio se podía decir que Yori tenía la ventaja, pero Kai contrarrestó sus ataques sólo para demostrar que el control del juego era suyo. Cuando Yori supo que su blade estaba en peligro de colapsar decidió retirarlo del juego haciéndolo volver a su mano.

\- Entonces te rindes. – afirmó Kai mientras su beyblade aún seguía girando sobre el suelo.

\- Debo admitir que no esperaba tanta fuerza de tu parte. – respondió la chica un poco jadeante mientras limpiaba el sudor en su frente. – Tengo que llevar una respuesta, no seas terco y acepta el torneo.

\- Diles que son unos cobardes, que hasta que no den la cara no haré ningún trato con ellos.

\- No tiene caso. Tú sabes que así no funcionan las cosas… Ellos no serán muy pacientes, la fecha límite es el próximo torneo local de la BBA, si no te decides a beybatallar con ellos puedes contar con que de verdad no verás más tus trofeos.

\- Y dime… - Kai detuvo su blade y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. - ¿con qué me chantajearán para que no los arresten una vez que sepa quiénes son si acepto el reto? – preguntó con cierto aire de burla. - ¿acaso amenazarán con hacerle daño a mi hijo?

Alana, sobresaltada por esa idea, dio unos pasos hacia adelante dispuesta a oponerse argumentando en contra de ello cuando Tala la tomó del brazo inmovilizándola.

\- Tranquilízate. – le susurró. – Te preguntabas por qué Kai no ha dado su brazo a torcer, bueno ahí tienes una respuesta, sabe que le pueden pedir algo más a cambio.

Alana miró a Tala a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Kai no quiere arriesgarse a ganar sus trofeos para proteger a Gou? – inquirió bajando su voz lo más que pudo.

Tala asintió suavemente con su cabeza, y Alana, pensativa volteó su mirada hacia Kai.

Yori lucía un poco molesta después de escuchar la pregunta de Kai.

\- No tengo nada que decir al respecto… Adiós, Hiwatari. Espero recuperes recapacites y no eches a a la borda toda tu carrera. – y diciendo esto se retiró del lugar corriendo ágilmente en su estilo ninja.

Tala soltó a Alana y ambos se acercaron a Kai quien los miraba seriamente.

\- Sabes Kai, siempre supe que Yori tenía una atracción por ti y lo he terminado de comprobar. – si

alguien podía hacer comentarios directos sin reservas ése era Tala.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron? – inquirió Kai ignorando lo que dijo.

\- Decidí que Gou podía participar en el campeonato y entrenar en la BBA, pero acabo de empezar a

reconsiderarlo ¡Todo esto es una locura! – decía mientras veía las grietas y agujeros que los beyblades habían causado.

-¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó Kai con la típica seriedad en su voz. – Alana, no puedes impedir que Gou disfrute de lo que más le apasiona sólo por miedo a lo que gente como mi abuelo hace.

La frustración le hacía pasar un mal momento a Alana. Empezó a sentir como unas cuantas lágrimas

salían de sus ojos y odió el hecho de no poder contenerlas.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo no quiero que Gou sea feliz? – trataba de que su voz no sonara entrecortada. Tampoco quería ser ruda o demandante como las otras veces, así que resolvió que sólo debía ser sincera. - ¿por qué otra razón habría decidido que conocieras a Gou sino porque sabía que… que él te necesitaba?

Después hubo un silencio incómodo. Tala tenía sus brazos cruzados mirando a los dos y Kai continuaba serio con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y agachó su cabeza por un momento como si meditara algo, por primera vez sintió que Alana no había sido prepotente.

\- No es necesario que Gou participe este año en el campeonato. – su respuesta tan tranquila hizo que Alana lo mirara con más atención y curiosidad. – Podemos esperar hasta que tenga once años, así estará más listo para competir, y a lo mejor mi abuelo haya bajado un poco más su ímpetu.

\- Yo… pienso que está bien. – respondió ella sin resistencia alguna.

Aquel ambiente pacífico provocó en Tala una media sonrisa y que levantara una de sus cejas mientras los observaba como si no pudiera creer que eso estuviera pasando. Había acompañado a Alana para tratar de ayudarles a llegar a un acuerdo, pero parecía que su intervención no iba a ser necesaria…

Era viernes. La campana de salida de clases había sonado y los chicos de la escuela corrían con sus mochilas entusiasmados por el descanso de fin de semana. Gou, en cambio, caminaba a paso normal por uno de los pasillos de la escuela cuando tres de sus compañeros lo interceptaron.

\- ¡Oye, Gou! Las inscripciones para el torneo de beyblade comenzaran la semana que viene. ¿Acaso no te emociona? – comentó uno de ellos.

Gou no respondió.

\- Me imagino que has estado entrenando muy duro con tu padre ¿no? Hemos visto que algunos días te ha venido a recoger. – otro de los chicos comentó emocionado.

\- ¿Es cierto que tu padre apostó sus trofeos en una competencia clandestina y los perdió todos? Mi mamá lo leyó en uno de los periódicos. – preguntó uno más atrevido.

Por fin Gou se detuvo al llegar a las gradas de la entrada principal y se sentó en una de ellas dejando su mochila negra al lado.

\- No voy a participar en el torneo. – les dijo seriamente ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros que seguían de pie.

\- Y aunque participe no podrá ganar… - escucharon la ruda voz de Pey Punnin, uno de los matones de sexto grado que se acercó con otros tres chicos de su edad.

Gou permanecía sentado apoyando su mejilla derecha en su puño y con sus ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar las palabras del chico.

\- ¡No digas boberías, Pey! – Salió en defensa uno de los compañeros de Gou.

Los cuatro matones de sexto grado se rieron burlistamente.

\- ¡Si no fuera porque por culpa de ustedes nos prohibieron las beybatallas en la escuela, ya Gou les hubiera demostrado que podría vencerlos! – recalcó otro de sus compañeros.

\- Es cierto… - dijo Pey con tono irónico. – si ustedes no fueran tan bebés y no se quejaran de que ganamos los beyblades de los perdedores podríamos tener batallas más emocionantes.

\- Ustedes se dejan los blades sin el acuerdo de los demás, eso es robo. – Escucharon la voz seria y serena de Gou.

\- Tu madre ni siquiera te deja salir al parque a jugar beyblade como todos los demás, no conoces las reglas de la calle, así que no trates de darnos lecciones, niño.

\- Cuando jugábamos beyblade en los descansos ustedes mismos fueron testigos de cómo Gou tenía un nivel muy similar al de ustedes ¿qué no recuerdan cuando les ganó a otros dos compañeros de ustedes? Además ha estado entrenando con su padre ¿cierto Gou? – volvieron a argumentar sus compañeros.

\- No crean que por ser hijo de Kai Hiwatari ya tiene el gane de la competencia asegurado. –Pey parecía divertirse en querer hacerlos sentir mal. -Por cierto… dicen que tu padre perdió la apuesta de una beybatalla y por eso desaparecieron sus trofeos, a lo mejor ya no es tan buen beyluchador como antes…

Aún si lo hubiera querido, Gou no pudo pasar por alto lo que Pey dijo.

\- Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó. – le dijo igual de serio mientras se ponía de pie. – Y tampoco sabes nada de mi padre así que deja de decir patrañas.

\- ¿Estás retándome, niño? – Pey se acercó de forma desafiante. – No querrás que tu madre se enoje por comenzar una pelea en la escuela… - luego sonrió maliciosamente. – Eres un niñito de mami. – masculló.

Obviamente Pey sólo buscaba provocar a Gou para que el chico lo intentara golpear, que ganas a lo mejor no le faltaban, por eso Gou trataba de resistir su enojo mientras lo miraba muy seriamente. De repente escucharon una voz de adulto que los hizo voltear.

\- Gou…

Los compañeros de Gou, al igual que los matones de sexto, abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era el que había llegado a buscar al chico.

\- ¡Papá…! – exclamó por lo bajo extrañado y con un poco de sorpresa. - ¿Acaso no venía mamá por mí hoy?

\- Hubo un cambio de planes. – le dijo mientras mantenía relajadamente las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro ejecutivo. Luego levantó la vista para mirar a los chicos alrededor. – ¿Acaso interrumpo algo importante?

Los compañeros de Gou se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir; Pey Punnin, por su parte, mantenía la pose de chico rico, matón y confiado; y sus otros compinches, aunque un poco más intimidados, trataban de imitarlo.

\- No… nada importante. – le respondió Gou con el tono algo molesto y mirando a Pey de reojo. Luego tomó su mochila del suelo y se dirigió a sus compañeros. – Nos veremos después. – se despidió.

Una vez en el auto, Gou terminaba de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad cuando su padre acababa de empezar a conducir y rompió el silencio entre los dos.

\- No parecías divertirte con esos chicos grandes, no te agradan ¿cierto?

La frustración de Gou se hizo más notoria después de respirar profundo.

\- Siempre tratan de molestarnos, creen que son invencibles en el beyblade, en especial Pey Punnin, pues nunca ha sido vencido en la escuela, y cuando él o sus amigos le ganan a alguien se quedan con su beyblade.

\- ¿Se dejan los beyblades de los perdedores? – sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo del pasado.

\- Así es…- Gou miraba el paisaje de la ciudad a través del parabrisas sin notar el peculiar interés de su padre en lo que él decía. – Disfrutan de hacer eso... No entiendo por qué se enorgullecen de ser unos ladrones… - dijo con enojo.

\- Sabes, conocí a un grupo de chicos a quienes les gustaba hacer lo mismo. Se hacían llamar los BladeSharks.

\- ¿En serio? – Gou lo volteó a ver muy intrigado. – "Bladesharks…" – musitó para sí mismo. – Háblame más de ellos. – le pidió con curiosidad.

\- Eran el equipo más temido por los beyluchadores de una de las ciudades japonesas. – continuó con una sonrisa sobria en su rostro. - Todos decían que nadie les podía ganar, en especial a su líder, hasta que alguien les demostró lo contrario… El equipo se deshizo con el tiempo.

\- Oh… ya veo… - dijo después de escuchar atentamente. – Espero que pronto suceda lo mismo con Punnin y los demás.

\- ¿No te gustaría ser tú quien los venza por primera vez?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió con ánimo. - Pero Pey puede ser tramposo también, y yo no dejaría que se quedara con mi blade, sólo que eso me haría meterme en problemas y… a mamá no le gustaría nada… Por cierto, ¿por qué mamá no vino hoy?

\- Porque iremos a la BBA.

\- ¿La BBA? – inquirió pensativo – No creo que mamá esté muy feliz de que me lleves ahí… - le dijo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sobre el asiento.

Kai resopló levemente al mismo tiempo que mostró una media sonrisa.

\- Ella nos espera allá. – le respondió dejando a Gou pensativo.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabello negro y lacio por la barbilla, vestida con traje de bailarina de ballet realizaba una rutina con la música clásica de fondo cuando divisó a través del espejo del gimnasio a un tipo de unos treinta años, delgado y de cabello púrpura con un lunar por debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Pensé que vendrías más tarde… - le dijo con desgano. - ¿No ves que trato de relajarme un poco?

El tipo de chaqueta verde musgo tomó asiento en una de las bancas contra la pared y extendió el periódico para leer.

\- Ja… parece que la gente se ha creído que Kai perdió la apuesta de los trofeos, no hay duda que ese viejo Voltaire tiene imaginación… - comentó para sí mientras leía. – Dime… ¿qué has sabido de Hiwatari?

\- Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? – la chica continuaba con sus estiramientos y giros, además de su tono sarcástico. - Sigue teniendo buen gusto para vestir, al parecer el auto deportivo negro es su favorito… y sus habilidades para el beyblade siguen intactas…

\- Déjate de juegos, Yori… - le dijo cerrando el periódico y volviendo sus ojos fastidiado.

\- No estoy jugando, Stuart. – Yori se detuvo y lo miró de frente. – Lo que te acabo de decir es cierto. – luego caminó hacia una repisa y tomó su beyblade, que tenía su aro desgastado, y lo arrojó a Stuart quien lo atajó de inmediato. – Hiwatari lo estropeó y era nuevo. Tú y los otros creen que podrán vencerlo y dejarlo en ridículo en frente de todos, pero ignoran que sigue siendo igual o quizás más fuerte que antes. Así que van a necesitar seguir practicando, pues aunque hayan recibido un entrenamiento con la mejor tecnología de Voltaire, Kai les hará pasar un mal rato.

\- Pues al parecer tú beyblade ocupará de BioVolt para sobrevivir… -comentó burlistamente luego de observarlo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella.

\- No gracias. Prefiero repararlo sola… - dijo despectivamente, y justo cuando iba a continuar su rutina sintió el brazo de Stuart rodeando su cuello en un intento de inmovilizarla.

\- No me has dicho qué decidió Hiwatari…

Yori bufó molesta.

\- No está interesado…- y con una rápida maniobra lo lanzó al piso. – Es un estúpido… prefiere dejar que unos perdedores como ustedes se dejen sus trofeos.

Stuart se puso de pie en seguida riendo.

\- Me encanta hacer esto... Te ofuscas tan fácilmente. – Luego intentó tomarla del brazo otra vez, pero Yori lo esquivó, y así comenzó una lucha de intentos de patadas, puñetazos y zancadas en la que claramente ella era más ágil.

\- Pues es una lástima para él… ya me estoy cansando de sus caprichos. – decía Stuart cuando lograba tomar aire para hablar, pues en tanto se ponía de pie Yori lo volvía a sostener para lanzarlo al suelo de nuevo. – Nos llevaremos todo a Japón y los venderemos allá… conseguiremos a un coleccionista que nos ofrezca una buena cantidad de dinero por esos trofeos.

\- ¡No! – gritó Yori mientras lo halaba del brazo ahora presionándolo contra el espejo. – Yo trataré de convencerlo para que acepte el trato.

\- Eso puede tardar… - decía mientras trataba de soltarse. – Pero no me parece mala idea quedarme con ellos un poco de tiempo más.

Tan pronto sintió como la chica bajó la guardia, Stuart aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y hacerla caer al suelo. Y ésta vez, por más que Yori trató, la fuerza de Stuart era mayor que la de ella.

\- Yo también quiero beybatallar contra Hiwatari… Así que has tu mejor esfuerzo, Yori. Por cierto, como ya no puedes moverte, me quedaré con tu beyblade en señal de victoria. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Llévatelo si quieres, pero aléjate de mí ahora!

Luego de soltarla, Stuart caminó hacia la salida mientras Yori se enderezaba, enfadada consigo misma por haberse descuidado.

\- ¡Oye, dime algo! – lo llamó.

Stuart la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto robar los blades ajenos?

\- Son las reglas callejeras. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Además es divertido…


	10. Capítulo 9 Del Cumpleaños al Campeonato

Kai y Gou habían llegado a la BBA donde se reunirían con Alana y Tala aquel viernes después de la escuela para darle la buena y mala noticia al chico; la buena: su madre había aceptado que podía participar en los torneos y las prácticas de la BBA, al escucharlo, Gou celebró de felicidad abrazándola, pero al oír la mala: tendría que esperar hasta cumplir once años para poder participar en el campeonato, la ilusión en sus ojos se apagó por un momento y dejó de abrazarla para mirarla extrañado y luego voltear a ver a Kai como pidiendo una respuesta. Su desilusión se incrementó más después de escuchar a su padre estar de acuerdo con el plan. Miró a Tala como última alternativa para pedir un cambio de opinión, pero éste sólo encogió sus hombros dándole a entender que no había otra opción.

-Eso es mucho mejor que nada, Gou. – le dijo.

-Ugh… supongo que está bien… -Así, el chico accedió con poco ánimo.

Días después, Gou se dirigía hacia su casillero junto con dos de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Y… qué planes tienes para hoy que es tu cumpleaños, Gou? – le preguntó uno de ellos tratando de disimular una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Aún no lo sé… No creo que haga algo muy emocionante, en realidad este año será bastante aburrido…

\- Lo dices por lo del torneo, ¿cierto? No seas tan pesimista, al menos te dejarán entrenar y podrás participar el próximo año. – trataban de animarlo.

\- No pienso que haya mucha diferencia entre diez y once, entre éste año o el otro... ¡No lo entiendo! - decía mientras abría su casillero. – Desde que conocí a papá es la primera vez que mis padres parecen estar de acuerdo en algo ¡pero lo hacen para no dejarme jugar en el próximo torneo!

En ese momento, Pey Punnin y sus compañeros pasaron festejando de cómo ése iba a ser su último año en la escuela ya que pronto se acercaba su graduación.

\- Creo que lo que más me molesta es saber que Punnin participará y no podré enfrentarme a él. – Gou cerró la puerta del casillero con un poco de fuerza mientras los escuchaba reír y brincotear a lo lejos.

\- He pensado seriamente en el deseo que le pediré al abuelo y a mamá como regalo de cumpleaños… - les comentaba mientras se dirigían a las puertas principales de la escuela. – Pero aún no estoy seguro de qué deseo le pediré a papá…

Al bajar las gradas, Gou pudo ver el auto de su padre parqueado en medio de los otros autos.

\- Bueno… creo mamá decidió que hoy me toca pasar la tarde con papá. – dijo volteando a sus amigos. – Al menos será un poco diferente a los otros años…

Los dos chicos que lo acompañaban se miraron entre sí sonriendo y, justo en ese momento, una dama de cabellera rubia recogido, llevando un fino collar y pendientes que combinaban con su elegante vestido color violeta se aproximó a ellos.

\- Pequeño Gou... – lo llamó.

El chico volteó a mirar extrañado y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - le sonrió – No me digas que me olvidaste…

Gou movió su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente indicando que no mientras la seguía observando al rostro sobriamente maquillado. No esperaba topársela en su escuela.

\- Vine para celebrar este día tan especial contigo. Tuve que apresurarme a penas te vi salir. – le dijo mientras se acercó a acomodarle el cabello alborotado sobre su frente.

\- Eemm… no importa que tanto trate de arreglarlo, siempre volverá a quedar así… El abuelo dice que es por la genética. - sabía que no podía ser irrespetuoso con los mayores y por eso hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarle lo incómodo que se sentía por la atención de ella.

Un poco confundida, la ostentosa señora quitó su mano de la cabellera azulada de Gou, quien sintiéndose más aliviado dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Oh… - rio un poco manteniendo su elegancia. – Pequeño Gou, quisiera que vengas conmigo, te preparé una sorpresa para hoy.

\- ¿Una… sorpresa? – Gou la miró aún más extrañado y luego vio como sus compañeros que todavía seguían cerca sonreían también. - ¿Por qué se ríen así…? ¿Ustedes sabían?

\- Tus amigos me ayudaron a planearte la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que jamás hayas tenido, mi querido Gou, siempre soñé con hacerlo. ¡Todos han estado esperando este día ansiosamente!

\- Pero… papá está esperándome… además no creo que mamá…

\- Gou, ¿está todo bien?

El chico había estado mirando tan atentamente a su abuela que ni él ni ella se dieron cuenta cuando Kai, llevando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se acercó silenciosamente a donde estaban. Al escuchar su voz, hubo una breve pausa y la madre de Alana fue la primera en romperla.

\- Kai… - la dama lo miró seriamente primero y después le sonrió. – No sabes cuánto me alegra que seas tú quien haya venido por Gou hoy.

\- Hn – Kai dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa irónica. - ¿y a qué se debe esa conveniencia?

\- Siempre he pensado que es más fácil razonar contigo que con mi hija… - le dijo serenamente.

Después de un poco más de una hora, Alana salía tan apresurada y molesta de su auto que ni si quiera le respondió al amable chofer que le ofreció abrir su puerta. Al escuchar la música y el ruido de niños riendo, y ver los coloridos globos decorando la entrada del salón de fiestas de la lujosa casa de su madre se quedó parada en la entrada y su mirada se dirigió primero hacia unas niñas que felizmente se deslizaban en la mitad derecha del salón que precisamente había sido acondicionada como pista de patinaje sobre hielo, pero supo que Gou no estaría ahí. Luego miró a su izquierda y entre el correr y brincoteo de los chicos observó las mesas con comida, refrescos y todo tipo de golosinas. También habían instalado centros de video juegos y trampolines; finalmente divisó a los niños y unas cuantas niñas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un plato de beyblade, lo más seguro era que ahí encontraría a Gou. Suspiró indignada al considerar el excentricismo de su madre y justo cuando dio un paso para entrar, uno de los robustos guardas de seguridad la detuvo.

\- Debe enseñar su invitación al caballero de la izquierda. – señaló hacia el mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¡No tengo invitación! – exclamó asombrada por tal solicitud.

\- Entonces lo siento, pero no puede ingresar.

\- ¡Es que no necesito una! ¡Soy la madre del niño a quien le hacen esta absurda celebración! ¡Y mi madre vive aquí!

\- Lo siento señorita, tenemos órdenes estrictas. Por favor no me obligue a sacarla a la fuerza. – le decía mientras obstruía su paso.

\- ¡Yo soy la que debería detener esta fiesta a la fuerza! – forcejeó frustrada.

\- Déjela pasar, ella viene con nosotros.

El oficial volteó y tanto él y Alana observaron el rostro serio y sereno de Kai, estando de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

\- De acuerdo, joven Kai, como usted diga. – y quitándose de en medio dejó que Alana pasara.

\- Increíble… - masculló aún más indignada. Luego miró a Kai a los ojos y, aunque estaba demasiado molesta como para usarlo de excusa, no quiso levantar su tono de voz más de la cuenta. - ¡¿Dónde está mamá?!

Kai no le respondió, sino que siguió observando sus ojos que lo decían todo: demandaban una explicación. Supo que la mirada de Alana le reclamaba por dejar venir a Gou a esa tonta fiesta, y lo terminó de confirmar segundos después por sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que hiciera esto?! – el tono en su voz y la forma en que miraba a Kai era como de alguien a quien habían traicionado. En seguida dio media vuelta y siguió caminando adentrándose en el salón a paso rápido entre los niños dejando a Kai detrás.

Rápidamente llegó a una de las salas donde se encontraban algunos cuantos adultos con trajes elegantes, unos sentados en los cómodos sofás y otros de pie tomando copas de vino y tazas de té, y de inmediato vio a su madre en medio de ellos conversando placenteramente. Cuando Aya la notó ahí en la entrada de la salita, como si ignorara la seriedad de su rostro, le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Ah, discúlpenme damas y caballeros, por fin mi bella hija está aquí! – luego se acercó dejando su copa de vino sobre una de las mesas. – Llegas a tiempo, ya casi repartimos el pastel, es de fresa, tu favorito y, me di cuenta que también es el favorito de Gou. – Le decía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. – Me encanta que mantengas siempre tu figura y tu buen gusto por la moda, ésta enagua oscura combina perfecta con tu blusa de seda rosa; sin embargo, siempre he tenido un conflicto con tus pantimedias oscuras porque…

\- ¡Planeaste todo esto a mis espaldas! – la interrumpió mirándola con sus ojos llorosos, de seguro ni siquiera se había molestado en prestar atención a una de sus palabras.

\- Se arruinará tu maquillaje si te pones a llorar...

Alana meneó su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar el rostro sereno de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan superficial? Si querías celebrar su cumpleaños ¿por qué no me tomaste en cuenta?

Lentamente, Kai se acercó a ellas sin intención de interrumpir lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Acaso tu siempre has tomado en cuenta lo que tu hijo quiere, niña? Sé lo terca que eres, nunca hubieras dado el brazo a torcer...

\- Sí… soy muy ingenua. Como si tú no tuvieras suficientes influencias como para obtener información de la escuela de Gou, lograr que te dejen entrar sólo por tu nombre y apariencia de benefactora. ¡No importa cuántos límites te ponga, tu siempre tratas de sobrepasarlos! Ya no importan mis advertencias contra ti por todo lo que has hecho sin mi consentimiento…

\- Es algo que lamento, hija, que tú nunca hayas querido aprender a estar un paso más adelante. Yo sé que tu odias los escándalos de prensa y todo eso, y te conozco tan bien que sé que nunca te atreverás a demandarme por cosas del pasado… Pero deja eso ya, ¿por qué no te relajas y disfrutas de la fiesta? O ¿será que tendré que pasar por la pena de decirle a los invitados que la celebración se cancela en este momento? Si quieres que lo haga y que envíe a todos los niños a casa decepcionados lo haré.

Alana suspiró molesta.

\- Que se cancele la fiesta, entonces.

Al escuchar el tono seco de Kai, la madre de Alana lo observó abriendo sus ojos de par en par resultando en una expresión un tanto cómica, mientras que Alana lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres que haga, Kai? – Aya volvió a su semblante sereno y calculador. - ¿Y tú, Alana? Bueno… es una lástima, ¡tanta comida desperdiciada y… no me quiero ni imaginar los rumores que van a decir! Pero entenderé si es lo que tú deseas hacer, hija.

La chica los miró a ambos y luego agachó la cabeza por un momento apretando sus puños ligeramente.

\- Olvídalo… - le dijo levantando su rostro hacia su madre. Luego volteó a Kai. – No pienso quedarme. Cuida de Gou, lo estaré esperando en casa para celebrar su cumpleaños a mi manera. – de nuevo miró a su madre quien la observaba levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. - Felicidades por salirte con la tuya una vez más.

Eran como las siete de la noche, empezaba a hacer frío y a oscurecer y los portones de la casa del señor Damian se abrían para dejar pasar el auto de Kai.

\- ¡Adiós, papá, gracias por traerme! – se despidió mientras bajaba del auto y, subiendo las gradas del pórtico, se adelantaba a llamar a la puerta principal.

Inesperadamente, Alana fue quien abrió y recibió al chico con un abrazo, después alzó su vista topándose con Kai que también salía del auto y caminaba hacia el pórtico. Pensó que sería mejor ignorarlo y agachó su mirada hacia Gou.

\- Debes estar exhausto, ve a cambiarte. – le dijo acariciando su rostro y agachándose a su altura.

Gou volteó para ver a su padre, quien se había quedado recargado en el poste al pie del pórtico con su típica pose de brazos cruzados; y luego, miró a su madre algo extrañado.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó el chico bajando un poco la voz.

Su madre lo miró a los ojos y acarició su cabello.

\- No te preocupes… entra, hijo.

Gou parecía percibir algo de tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo al considerar el semblante serio de su madre, miró a su padre una vez más (que seguía recargado tranquilamente) y entró a la casa dudoso. Alana se enderezó y dio media vuelta sin decir nada, lista para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella cuando escuchó la voz de Kai deteniéndola.

\- No piensas que tomé la molestia de bajar de mi auto sólo para ver a Gou entrar ¿o sí?

La chica se detuvo por un momento y se mantuvo callada. Luego volteó para mirarlo, frunció un poco su ceño y el ruido de sus tacones era lo único que se escuchaba mientras bajaba despacio los cinco escalones del pórtico hasta quedar de frente a Kai y, cruzando los brazos, lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

\- Estoy muy disgustada contigo.

Kai sonrió un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- ¿Alguna vez no lo has estado?

\- ¿Qué dices? Ugh… - frustrada, descruzó sus brazos. - No tiene caso hablar contigo. – y volteó dándole la espalda para devolverse a casa, pero a penas su pie pisó el primer escalón sintió la mano de Kai halando de su brazo. Sorprendida, lo miró.

\- Ya te dije que no bajé del auto por nada.

Kai se acercó a ella, quien se soltó de él mientras lo seguía mirando seriamente, esperando alguna otra palabra suya.

\- ¿Por qué no cancelaste la fiesta en el momento que llegaste? Fue una aburrida y larga espera para mí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú fuiste quien llevaste a Gou, y ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo!

\- Sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo, a mí me daba igual siempre y cuando Gou se sintiera cómodo con la invitación, y él la aceptó. Pero si tú te oponías debiste tener las agallas de enfrentar a tu madre y no dejarte manipular por ella.

Alana no esperó escuchar eso. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido en una mezcla de coraje y tristeza.

\- Eso no te debe de importar.

-Claro que me importa. – le dijo cortante y enfatizando sus palabras. – Eres la madre de mi hijo, y no quiero que él se convierta en alguien manipulable como tú. Creías que lo que tu madre hacía no era lo correcto, y aun así cediste.

Sus sorprendidos ojos azules miraron a Kai fijamente como si hubiera sufrido un breve shock.

-¿Y… te quedaste sólo para decirme esto? – su voz empezaba a entrecortarse, pero resistió para no dejar salir ni una lágrima. - ¿Acaso… acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Hn… Escucha. – su tono de voz bajo acompañó la seriedad de su penetrante mirada que se acercaba con cada paso que daba hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Alana. – Me enfadó tanto que no pudieras mantenerte firme hasta el punto que tuve que tomar de mi valioso tiempo para venir a decírtelo.

Alana, pasmada por la contundencia de Kai, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo y, esta vez fue él quien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto. Lo observó irse, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Un par de días después, Gou se encontraba con otros niños y Bryan en la sala de entrenamiento de la BBA, mientras que Kai y Tala observaban desde la baranda en las graderías superiores.

\- Oye, Kai, ¿Cómo piensas volver a recuperar tus trofeos? ¿No crees que has dejado pasar mucho tiempo ya? – inquirió Tala seriamente mientras la mirada de ambos estaba enfocada en la práctica de los chicos.

\- Mi abuelo aprende de sus errores... – Kai cerró sus ojos por un instante, y al abrirlos, continuó. - Esta vez al parecer ha borrado bien los rastros de evidencia. Pareciera ser que lo más seguro que tengo ahora es Yori, pero no quiero hacer lo que me pide.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación y en la práctica de beyblade, que no se percataron de la suave presencia de Alana que recién llegaba por detrás en tanto Kai hablaba.

\- Es como una beybatalla… Si te adelantas al momento preciso para dar el golpe decisivo puedes echar tu juego por la borda.

Hablaba tan seriamente que Alana no se atrevió a interrumpir para hacerles saber que estaba ahí.

Tala sonrió.

\- Ya veo… Así que prefieres esperar. Admiro tu paciencia.

-Hn… No hay por qué desesperarse.

En seguida, Alana decidió aclarar su garganta, y ambos miraron hacia atrás.

\- Alana… - Tala la miró extrañado. - No esperaba verte por acá.

\- Lo sé, vine porque Gou me pidió como deseo de cumpleaños que lo acompañara a sus prácticas. – Luego se dirigió a Kai seriamente. – Si quieres puedo llevar a Gou a casa hoy. Pero no te preocupes, no vendré siempre, sé que tu disfrutas más estar aquí que yo.

\- Para mí es lo mismo que vengas o no…

Alana lo miró sorprendida en tanto Kai le dio la espalda para continuar observando la práctica de Gou.

\- Alana, ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta dónde Gou? – intervino Tala sarcásticamente. - Disculpa la falta de amabilidad de Kai, su carisma no es tan profundo como sus razonamientos.

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien. – le dijo con su voz algo apagada, sin tratar de evidenciar su conmoción, aunque sus ojos melancólicos no le ayudaran mucho. – Nunca he esperado amabilidad de parte de Kai Hiwatari.

Y dicho esto, la chica dio media vuelta y Tala la continuó observando mientras descendía de la gradería.

\- Kai, ¿cómo es que pudiste aceptar un compromiso tan importante con una chica que ni siquiera te interesa?

Tala no esperaba una respuesta en realidad, pensaba que a lo mucho diría algo como: "Eso a ti no te importa." Pero para su sorpresa, Kai se dirigió a él serenamente:

\- Una firma en un papel no significa nada para mí. – luego miró a Tala fijamente. – Y… aunque no lo creas, lo hice por su propio bien.

Kai comenzó a caminar alejándose de Tala, quien lo miraba muy pensativo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Hace tiempo que no entreno a solas. Extraño las montañas.

Pasó el tiempo y el campeonato de beyblade ruso había dado inicio. Como lo prometió a Gou en su deseo de cumpleaños, el señor Damian lo acompañó junto a Kai para observar las beybatallas, de las cuales no se perdieron ni una durante los tres días del torneo. Como había sido pronosticado desde su primera beybatalla, uno de los chicos más prometedores (para frustración de Gou) era Pey Punnin quién logró llegar hasta las finales.

-¡Es casi una tortura ver como el chico más matón de la escuela está a punto de ser el campeón de Rusia! – comentó Gou mientras él, Kai y el abuelo observaban desde la gradería de pie la reñida beybatalla que apenas comenzaba. – Me pregunto si pensará usar algún tipo de trampa.

\- Hmph… Sé que te molesta ver que es muy bueno en el beyblade a pesar de que no te agrada para nada. – Kai mantenía sus brazos cruzados con su semblante tranquilo y sus ojos en la beybatalla.

Gou pensó que su padre había leído su mente y alzó su mirada hacia él sorprendido.

\- Pero debes ser objetivo y enfocarte en su técnica y lo que hace que sea tan hábil.

-¿Objetivo? – preguntó confundido.

\- Quiero decir que debes dejar de lado tus diferencias con él, olvidarte de lo mucho que te fastidia y aprender de sus victorias. Eso hace un buen beyluchador.

Gou lo miró pensativo por un par de segundos más. Pensó que su padre de seguro entendía la beybatalla a la perfección y que a lo mejor ya sabía cuál sería el resultado, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Sintió mucha admiración por él, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el plato donde los beyblades de los dos chicos compitiendo arremetían sin parar.

Los espectadores de la gradería gritaban apoyando a su beyluchador favorito, la emoción en aquel beyestadio se podía palpar. La batalla estaba muy reñida entre Pey y su contrincante. Gou no quitaba sus ojos del plato observando cada jugada y tratando de descifrarla como había escuchado a su padre aconsejarlo, estaba tan ansioso siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos cuando de repente escuchó la voz de su abuelo por detrás desconcentrándolo.

\- Gou… hijito…- llamó jadeante mientras halaba de la parte trasera de la camisa del chico. - llamen a una ambu… - no pudo decir más, y el peso de su cuerpo lo hizo caer sobre el asiento.

\- ¡¿Abuelo?! – exclamó Gou al verlo desvanecer y rápidamente intentó enderezarlo. - ¡Papá, el abuelo no está bien!

Kai volteó extrañado ante la llamada desesperada de su hijo y al ver la condición del señor Damian no dudó en tomar el pulso de su cuello.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. – afirmó rotundamente.

Unos cuantos espectadores de alrededor notaron el incidente a pesar de la euforia que había en el beyestadio, y marcaron sus teléfonos por ayuda adelantándose a Gou y a Kai, quien había levantado al desvanecido Damian en sus brazos para sacarlo de la gradería.

-¡La ayuda viene en camino! – exclamó una de las damas que llamó a los paramédicos.

\- ¡Gou, llama a tu madre! – le ordenó Kai.


	11. Capítulo 10 Motivos Diferentes

Fue la media hora más larga que Gou había pasado en su vida ahí sentado en el banquillo de espera del hospital. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para averiguar dónde estaba su padre cuando escuchó cada vez más cerca como alguien llamaba su nombre desde el final del pasillo. Era Alana, que venía abriéndose paso entre los enfermeros y pacientes que se topaba en su camino.

\- ¡Gou, hijo!

\- ¡Mamá, por fin llegas! – exclamó emocionado levantándose de su asiento para abrazarla.

\- Lo siento. – le dijo casi sollozando y apretando al niño en su pecho. – Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué ha pasado? – lo soltó para mirar los ojos preocupados del chico. - ¿Dónde está tu padre? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

\- El doctor se lo llevó hace un rato para hablar con él y no ha venido. –dijo algo angustiado.

\- Iré a ver qué ocurre…

\- ¡No, espera mamá! – el chico la sostuvo de su mano. – No me dejan entrar y no quiero seguir esperando aquí solo.

Alana lo miró pensativa por un momento y después asintió sentándose con él en la banca.

\- De acuerdo. – le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo.

\- Mamá… ¿Crees que todo vaya a salir bien? – preguntó con voz casi temblorosa mientras se recargaba en el costado de ella.

Alana suspiró un poco y acarició su cabeza.

\- El abuelo es muy fuerte... - le dijo suavemente mirando hacia el interior del pasillo pensativa.

En seguida, entre las figuras de las gabachas celestes y blancas del personal, notó una silueta varonil aproximándose y supo que era Kai. Se puso en pie dejando a Gou sentado, sus pupilas dilatadas lo miraban expectante y, por la incertidumbre de lo que él traería para decir, sentía que su corazón latía a mil cada vez que se acercaba.

Una vez en frente de ella, Kai consideró en silencio como esta vez no lo miraba con reproche como en las otras ocasiones.

\- Tu abuelo está estable por el momento, pero muy débil. – le dijo tranquilamente.

Alana suspiró por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos por un breve momento al no poder librarse de la angustia.

\- ¿Significa que… el abuelo está bien? – con su rostro un poco agotado, el chico se había puesto en pie en medio de ambos.

\- Significa que aún no se ha recuperado por completo. – escuchó la preocupada voz de su madre.

\- Sufrió un desmayo porque su corazón no estaba trabajando bien, su presión sanguínea bajó mucho, y le cuesta trabajo respirar… - continuó Kai.

\- Los medicamentos ya no le deben estar funcionando igual… - masculló para sí misma tristemente.

Gou miró hacia el suelo pensativo, y luego levantó su vista hacia sus padres.

\- ¿Creen que el abuelo se haya enfermado por mi culpa?

Kai volteó a verlo extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Gou? – Alana lo tomó de los hombros mirándole a los ojos.

\- Bueno… yo le pedí que me acompañara a todas las competencias, tal vez eso lo hizo esforzarse mucho.

\- No pienses así… - continuó ella. – Estoy segura de que el abuelo no se arrepiente de haberte acompañado.

\- Papá… ¿Tú qué piensas?

Antes de que Kai pudiera responder, se escuchó la voz del chico asistente del doctor quien se acababa de acercar.

\- Ustedes son la familia del señor Stróganov, ¿cierto? Podrán ir a verlo dentro de quince minutos, como le dijo el doctor al señor Hiwatari, solo nos resta espera a que su cuerpo asimile la medicine y se fortalezca.

\- ¿Señor Kai Hiwatari? Es usted ¿verdad? – una de las secretarias de la recepción llegó en seguida con una nota en su mano.

Al asentir en silencio, la muchacha le entregó el papel doblado.

\- Una chica vino a dejarle esto.

En el semblante discreto de Alana se empezó a notar una chispa de intriga, y Gou miraba con algo de curiosidad mientras Kai tomaba el papel y lentamente lo iba abriendo. Luego de leer en silencio, dobló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- Tengo que irme. – le dijo a Alana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, papá? - inquirió el chico con preocupación.

\- Son sólo asuntos que debo arreglar…

\- ¿Volverás pronto? – volvió a preguntar.

Kai puso su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza del chico.

\- Quizás. No quiero que te preocupes.

Luego se alejó de ellos a paso un poco rápido mientras Alana y Gou lo observaban pensativos y, justo cuando Kai viró a la izquierda del pasillo desapareciendo de la vista de ambos, Alana reaccionó.

\- Hijo, espérame aquí, no tardo.

Apresuró su paso casi a trote hasta alcanzarlo pasando la recepción.

\- ¡Oye! – lo detuvo. – Es esa chica Yori ¿cierto? Supo que estabas acá y quiere hablar contigo ¿o me equivoco?

\- No tienes por qué involucrarte en esto. – le dijo aun dándole la espalda.

\- Te vas en un momento que Gou te necesita.

\- Volveré. – al decirlo, continuó su paso.

\- ¡Espera! – lo detuvo de nuevo. - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Esa chica es peligrosa.

Finalmente, Kai decidió voltearse para verla de frente.

\- Es peligrosa para otros, no para mí.

Alana mostró algo de sorpresa al escucharlo, y luego lo siguió mirando seria y preocupada.

\- Sólo mantén a Gou lejos de tus problemas, no dejes que lo involucren. Es lo único que te pido.

Él no le dijo nada, solo la miró fríamente y continuó con su camino.

Minutos después, Alana y Gou habían ingresado a la habitación de hospital del señor Damian. Era la primera vez que el chico entraba a un lugar así, y se llevó una gran impresión al mirar a su bisabuelo durmiendo conectado al monitor cardiaco que emitía su constante pitido. Veía con curiosidad el conector de oxígeno que permitía que respirara por la mascarilla y las líneas intravenosas en sus brazos.

\- Abuelo… por favor despierta pronto. – le dijo queditamente al estar al lado de su camilla y observando su rostro.

\- Siéntate aquí, Gou. – le dijo su madre acercándole una silla.

\- No, está bien. Quiero quedarme así hasta que despierte.

\- Me temo que aún no despertara, hijo. Será mejor que nos sentemos a esperar.

Unos minutos después una enfermera abrió la puerta sigilosamente.

\- Señorita Stroganova, la buscan unas personas afuera. Uno de ellos me dijo que su nombre es Tala.

Cuando salieron de la habitación del abuelo, efectivamente se encontraron con Tala en la sala de espera, estaba acompañado de Spencer y de una chica de cabello rubio claro por debajo de su mandíbula sostenido por una diadema de color negra. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos color esmeralda dejaban notar una mirada amable.

\- ¡Tala, Spencer! – el cansando semblante de Gou se alegró al verlos, y le chico corrió a donde ellos.

\- Me enteré de lo que ocurrió por unos guardas de seguridad en el beyestadio media hora después de la clausura - dijo Tala seriamente. - ¿Qué noticias hay?

\- El doctor dijo que se recupera lentamente. – se adelantó Gou.

\- Está muy débil aun, no puede hablar y sólo duerme. – añadió su madre.

\- Lamento mucho que esto haya ocurrido. – Tala los miró seriamente dejando ver su preocupación.

\- Tala… ¿No olvidas algo? – en seguida escucharon la dulce voz de la chica que lo acompañaba casi susurrándole, y les pareció curioso su peculiar acento.

\- Oh… es cierto… olvidé presentarles a Harriet. Ella es mi prometida.

\- ¿Tú… prometida? – inquirió Alana incrédula. Luego sonrió un poco. – No lo hubiera imaginado…

\- Sí… los milagros existen… - Spencer no pudo aguantar su sarcasmo, pero al menos trató de controlar un poco sus carcajadas.

Tala lo miró de reojo, luego se dirigió a Alana nuevamente y sonrió con una pisca de ironía.

\- Entre la BBA y los conflictos tuyos y de Kai no había tenido tiempo de decírselos. Pero ya que estamos aquí, Harriet, ella es Alana y él su hijo Gou.

\- Es un placer. – la chica les sonrió tímidamente dejando oír más claramente su mezcla de acento sueco y ruso.

\- Oh… igualmente. - respondió Alana aun un poco sorprendida. – Y… los felicito.

\- ¡Gracias! – le dijo la chica sonriente. – Pronto enviaremos las invitaciones para la boda. Me encantaría que tu familia y tú asistieran.

Alana pensó en lo feliz que Harriet lucía, y lentamente asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta, pero de cerca se podía percibir la nostalgia en su mirada.

\- Dígannos si podemos hacer algo por ustedes. – afirmó Spencer. – Los hospitales son tristes y aburridos.

Alana volteó a ver a Gou, quien se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba de vez en cuando.

\- De hecho… quiero pedirles un favor. ¿Podrían llevarse a Gou para que descanse? Pienso quedarme con el abuelo y ya saben que no permiten a los niños mucho tiempo en las habitaciones ni en la sala de espera.

\- Mamá, estoy bien, puedo esperar afuera. Además, papá dijo que volvería.

\- No, Gou, estás hambriento y necesitas dormir. Y no confío en la promesa de tu padre.

\- Oye, chico. ¿Acaso no quieres venir con nosotros? La pasaremos bien comiendo palomitas y viendo televisión… - le dijo Spencer.

\- Podemos cuidar de Gou todo el tiempo que lo necesites. – añadió Tala. – Y descuida, no dejaré que vea televisión con Spencer.

Alana dejó ver una leve sonrisa.

\- Gracias, chicos. - luego se agachó hacia Gou mirándole a los ojos. - Cariño, ve con ellos por favor. Sé que te preocupa el abuelo, pero por eso me quedaré aquí. Por tu padre ni siquiera quiero que te molestes, él mismo te lo dijo, ya lo verás mañana o cuando decida llegar… Quiero que duermas bien y que obedezcas a los chicos ¿de acuerdo? Enjuágate bien los dientes y no comas golosinas antes de dormir…

\- Está bien, mamá… - luego bajó un poco la voz. – Pero ya no me hables como si fuera un niño muy pequeño, tengo diez ¿recuerdas?

Spencer rio por lo bajo al escucharlo y Tala sonrió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Gou.

\- Será mejor que vayamos ya para que comas algo, Gou. – Luego miró a Alana. - Hazme saber por favor como sigue tu abuelo.

\- Lo haré. – respondió con su mirada melancólica. – No tenían que molestarse en venir, sabemos que estaban muy ocupados con el campeonato, pero significa mucho que estén aquí.

\- No es nada… Nos vemos luego.

\- Adiós, mamá. – se despidió con un abrazo.

Tala y los demás caminaron rumbo a la salida mientras Alana los miraba irse. Una vez afuera, Spencer se adelantó con Gou en el parqueo hacia la camioneta.

\- Spencer, aun no sé quién fue el ganador del torneo…

\- ¿En serio? Vez… por eso no me gustan los hospitales, no puedes enterarte de lo que ocurre en el mundo exterior, que bueno que viniste con nosotros. No te preocupes, veremos la repetición de la beybatalla en casa.

\- No quiero esperar a ver al beybatalla… Sólo dime quien fue el ganador ahora.

\- Ugh… niño, a veces se te sale el tono demandante de tu padre ¡Pey Punnin arrasó con la competencia!

\- Oh… ya veo… - dijo algo apagado.

\- ¿Por qué luces tan pensativo, Tala? - preguntó Harriet enganchándose levemente de su brazo mientras caminaban unos pasos más atrás sin que los otros alcanzaran a oírlos.

\- Estoy sorprendido. Jamás pensé que Alana permitiera que Gou viniera con alguno de nosotros. De alguna forma me he ganado su confianza.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, Kai caminaba por uno de los senderos pavimentados de un parque lleno de árboles a su alrededor. Miraba a ambos lados cuando escuchó la voz de Yori venir desde una de las ramas de los árboles.

\- No sé si pensar que eres muy arriesgado por venir sin saber con qué te encontrarías, o si sentirme alagada porque confíes en mí…

Kai sonrió perezosamente.

\- Ya me lo temía… ¿Cuántas veces me has estado siguiendo?

Kai se acercó al árbol desde donde la chica lo miraba cómodamente sentada.

\- Si piensas subir ten cuidado, no sea que se rompa una de tus costosas ropas… - dijo sarcástica.

Con precisión, Kai se apoyó en el tronco para lograr subir a una de las ramas más bajas hasta alcanzar una lo suficientemente ancha y lo más cerca de Yori y, al igual que ella, recargó su espalda en el tronco, cruzando los pies relajadamente.

\- Nada mal… - sonrió ella al verlo subir con poca dificultad.

Kai suspiró cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y observando el cielo nocturno con una que otra débil estrella.

\- Escogiste un buen lugar. – le él dijo seriamente.

\- Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí sin otra cosa más que hacer que observar el cielo.

\- Pues hazlo entonces…

\- No seas irónico, sabes que una vez más tengo una propuesta para ti.

\- ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que escucharte decir eso?

\- Ja… sólo te haces el difícil, si vienes es porque te interesa lo que tengo que decirte. La propuesta es que te darán un año más de gracia, quieren enfrentarte durante el próximo torneo infantil ya que no accediste hoy. Sabes, ellos te están dando tanto tiempo porque aman tener tus trofeos y admirarlos cada día. Sienten como si te hubieran ganado una y otra vez.

\- ¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

\- Podrías prometerme esta hermosa luna y las estrellas, que nunca te diría… Que insistente eres. Debes aprovechar que ahora tus trofeos están en manos que yo conozco y seguir las reglas que ellos tienen para recuperarlos, porque los pasarán a otros tipos, y esos otros los venderán a otros que no conozco… y así seguirán hasta que no puedas hacer nada por recuperarlos. Ellos quieren una beybatalla y, créeme, sé que estás a la altura de la competencia.

\- Tu bien sabes que hace falta más que palabras para convencerme.

\- Podría usar de coerción para motivarte…

\- Me extraña que no lo hayas hecho aún.

La chica volteó a verlo molesta, y en un salto acrobático bajó del árbol mirando a Kai desde abajo.

\- ¡Me ofendes! – le dijo impetuosamente.

Kai bajó su mirada al escuchar la voz enfadada de la chica, y calmadamente bajó de la rama de un salto. Metió su mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta gris y la miró.

\- Si hubiera dicho algo para hacerte sentir mal lo comprendería. – le dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¡Claro que lo hiciste! El estar de mediadora significa asegurarme que te traten bien. Por esa misma razón no permitiría que te dañen mucho, Hiwatari. ¿A caso ignoras lo mucho que me importas?

Kai observó los ojos molestos de Yori y le sonrió levemente.

\- Diles que lo pensaré todo este año.

De vuelta al hospital, faltaba poco para las dos de la madrugada. Uno que otro enfermero se movía de una habitación a otra monitoreando a los pacientes mientras Kai caminaba por uno de los fríos pasillos hasta llegar al frente de la habitación donde se encontraba el señor Damian junto con Alana, quien no se había separado de su abuelo desde que Gou se fue con Tala, sentada a un costado de la camilla con su rostro pensativa y un poco pálido. Tenía sus manos cubriendo cálidamente la mano izquierda de su abuelo cuando Kai abrió la puerta despacio.

\- ¿Dónde está Gou? – inquirió acercándose.

\- Spencer y Tala se ofrecieron a cuidarlo. – le dijo suavemente sin quitar la vista de su abuelo.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Deberías estar en casa… descansando.

\- El doctor dijo que se ha recuperado un poco más. Si está lo suficientemente listo, lo trasferirán esta mañana a casa con cuidos especiales. – decía mientras miraba ida el rostro reposado de su abuelo. – Tengo… tengo la esperanza de que pronto despertará y quiero que sepa que estoy aquí.

\- Tu rostro tan agobiado no lo alegrará.

\- No puedo dormir… Tengo insomnio. Déjame. Estoy bien aquí.

Kai la miró y salió del cuarto, pero regresó unos veinte minutos después con un vaso cerrado para té en su mano. La chica seguía al lado de su abuelo, pero ahora con su cabeza reposando sobre su camilla; sin embargo, no podía lograr cerrar sus ojos en descanso, y casi no se percató de la presencia de Kai esta vez sino hasta que éste le habló.

\- Traje algo caliente que te ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien así…

Kai caminó hacia ella y la levantó de su brazo con su mano. Alana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus movimientos eran lentos y estaba débil, solo lo miró con ojos un poco asustados.

\- Bébelo.

\- No quiero… Tómalo tú.

\- Yo estoy bien.

\- No lo necesito.

\- No seas terca. Necesitas energías si quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí con Damian.

Lo último pareció hacerla recapacitar, además empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pensó que después de todo le caería bien. Entonces, ante la mirada de Kai, lentamente sostuvo el vaso con sus dos manos y bebió uno, luego dos, y después tres tragos. Luego levantó su vista con pesadez hacia Kai, cuya figura empezaba a ver distorsionada hasta hacerse más y más borrosa.

\- Me siento… muy… extraña… - dijo antes de dejar caer el vaso por el suelo, y Kai la atajó en el momento que se desvanecía.

Alana se había quedado profundamente dormida, así que Kai la cargó en sus brazos, y una de las enfermeras abrió la puerta mirando al chico con preocupación.

\- ¿Funcionó? – le preguntó.

\- Mejor de lo que esperé. – le dijo sobriamente, dejando entre ver una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda para llevarla?

\- Hmph… Pareciera que ganó algo de peso, pero aún es lo suficientemente liviana…

La enfermera lo miró algo extrañada y dejó que saliera de la habitación.

Mientras abría la puerta de su auto, le pidió a un guarda del parqueo al aire libre que la sostuviera por él y, sin que se diera cuenta, desde las orillas del cuarto piso del ventanal del edificio del hospital, la chica ninja observaba el panorama sentada y apoyando su mentón con su mano.

\- Hiwatari… prometo no espiarte más hasta dentro de un año. Eso sí, me encargaré de que los Bladesharks entrenen como nunca para que cuando te enfrentes a ellos para recuperar tus trofeos te cueste la última gota de sudor.

Rato después, los rayos de luz se reflejaban por la cortina de la habitación de Alana hasta alumbrar en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a despertar y al abrir completamente sus ojos miró a una de las empleadas cambiando las flores en la mesa de noche. Se enderezó de inmediato en su cama sosteniendo la cobija de franela que la cubría. Notó que llevaba puesta su vestido pero que no tenía sus zapatos.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó con el abuelo? – se preguntó con voz suave.

Luego miró el reloj de aguja colgando en su pared y se sintió aún más confundida al mirar la hora: eran las once y media de la mañana.

\- Señorita Alana, ¿cómo durmió? – preguntó la amable mucama.

\- Señora Petrova, ¿Quién me trajo hasta…? ¡Un momento! ¡Yo estaba con Kai en el hospital cuando…!

\- Así es señorita, - la interrumpió. – El joven Kai la trajo en la madrugada en su auto, él la cargó hasta aquí. – le dijo sonriente mientras cambiaba el agua del florero. - Nosotras le quitamos los zapatos para que estuviera más cómoda y le pusimos la frazada, espero no le moleste…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó en sorpresa, luego comenzó a hablar para sí misma en voz alta mientras + observaba su frazada meditando. - ¡Quería quedarme con el abuelo en el hospital! ¿Por qué Kai hizo eso? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse? – se preguntaba frustrada.

\- Señorita, - la señora Petrova limpio su garganta. – Lamento el inconveniente… pero creo que le alegrará saber que el señor Damian ya está en casa con nosotros.

Alana la miró sorprendida olvidando por un momento su molestia hacia Kai.

\- ¿De veras? – inquirió levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

\- ¡Así es! Una enfermera lo acompañará varias horas al día para monitorearlo por si llegase a necesitar ayuda. Está en su recámara reposando.

\- Oh… ¡que alegría! – suspiró aliviada.

\- ¡Ah! y el joven Tala Ívanov llamó hace poco para avisarnos que venía de camino con el pequeño Gou.

\- Gou…– suspiró mientras se colocaba a prisa sus zapatillas de noche – Me pregunto cómo habrá pasado la noche…

Luego salió a toda prisa de su habitación hacia donde se encontraba el señor Damian, abrió la puerta sin llamar primero y al mirarlo sentando apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama leyendo le sonrió.

\- ¡Abuelo! – se acercó a él y felizmente lo abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña. - ¡No sabes lo bien que me hace verte así!

\- Hijita… - la recibió con su voz algo debilitada. – A mí me hace mejor saber que puedo verte otra vez… ¿Y dónde está mi pequeñín?

\- Ya no debe de tardar, viene con Tala.

\- ¿Y Kai?

El rostro de Alana se puso serio y algo pensativo.

\- No lo sé…

\- Cuando lo veas, dile que quiero hablar con él. – le dijo sonriente.

Días después, Kai observaba los entrenamientos de la BBA desde atrás de la baranda del beyestadio provisional. Los chicos que practicaban, entre ellos Gou, probaban un nuevo aro para blade confeccionado por Emily.

\- Kai… - escuchó la suave voz de Alana caminando hasta estar al lado suyo. - ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan vil y hacerme dormir de esa forma para sacarme del hospital? Y lo peor es que sé que no vas a disculparte.

\- Era necesario. – le dijo con su mirada puesta en la práctica de los chicos.

Alana suspiró mostrando un poco de indignación.

\- Sabes, es lo que personas como mi madre, Voltaire y tu hacen; planean sin tomar en cuenta lo que los otros piensan siempre y cuando a ellos les parezca lógico y oportuno...

Kai volteó a mirarla fríamente cuando de repente escucharon la voz de alerta de Bryan.

\- ¡Cuidado ustedes dos!

Uno de los beyblades había salido disparado sin control del beyestadio e iba directamente hacia el rostro de Alana, entonces Kai rápidamente divisó el blade para detenerlo con su mano. Lo logró, pero en seguida comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre de la palma de su mano, dejando a Alana algo asustada. Bryan corrió hacia donde ellos.

\- ¿Están bien? Los chicos están teniendo problemas para dominar este sistema de aros. ¡Ah vaya! – exclamó al ver la mano herida de Kai. - ¡Es más potente de lo que pensamos! Vamos a enfermería, tendrán que vendarte eso, viejo.

Alana miraba boquiabierta y, antes de que Kai siguiera a Bryan, la miró a los ojos con su típica seriedad.

\- Mis motivos son muy diferentes, así que no me confundas con ellos.

¡Gracias a DeyaRedField por dejarme usar a su personaje Harriet =D Pueden pasar a leer sus fics también que están muy buenos!

Agradezco también la paciencia de todos los lectores silenciosos, saludos y me encantaría saber sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Capítulo 11 Atraso en el Camino

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!

Gracias a DeyaRedField por ayudarme con el aporte de ideas :)

El campeonato de beyblade ruso e internacional había finalizado, y el pequeño presumido de Pey Punnin arrasó a sus apenas trece años llegando ser el campeón mundial de Beyblade, título que este nuevo año Gou estaba dispuesto a ganar, pues para su dicha, ya había cumplido once años y su turno de participar en el torneo ruso por fin había llegado.

Era miércoles por la tarde y habíamos acordado reunirnos en casa del abuelo de Tyson (como en los viejos tiempos) para presenciar el campeonato ruso. Cuando nos enteramos que el hijo de Kai participaría en el campeonato nos emocionamos tanto que invitamos a todos nuestros viejos amigos de los Bladebreakers a mirar el campeonato en casa del abuelo Granger, donde Hiro había llegado con su esposa Karissa (o la pecosa, como le llamaba Daichi secretamente) y había instalado la pantalla grande en el remodelado salón de entrenamiento del abuelo de Tyson.

Yo estaba sentado a la mesa ajustando mi computador para el análisis de la beybatalla y el pequeño Makoto había tomado asiento al lado mío observando y haciéndome preguntas de lo que hacía, ¡sin duda heredó la curiosidad de Hilary y el amor al beyblade de su padre, así como su cabellera azul y sus ojos grandes y vivaces! Era una lástima que apenas tuviera siete años, pues tendría que esperar dos años más para poder competir en los torneos.

Pronto comenzamos a escuchar los pasos apresurados de Tyson y Daichí y sus voces discutiendo por el pasillo hasta que entraron al salón con las manos repletas de bolsas grandes de palomitas de maíz, papitas y otras botanas.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamó Daichí como si nos hubiera hecho falta notar su presencia.

\- ¡Papá, tío Daichí, que suerte que llegan a tiempo, el campeonato ya va a empezar! – el pequeño Makoto se levantó sonriendo a ayudar a ambos con su equipaje de comida.

\- Por nada me perdería éste torneo… Aunque todo hubiera sido perfecto si Max y Ray estuvieran aquí… – se lamentó el padre del pequeñín.

\- Estarán viendo el campeonato desde sus casas. – se escuchó la voz de Hilary que entraba detrás de ellos con la bandeja de refrescos. – Pero de seguro vendrán al torneo mundial ya que la pequeña Rin representará a China en las beybatallas, y Max vendrá con su madre y el equipo de técnicos.

Sin soltar su bolsa de palomitas, Tyson y Daichi se acomodaron lo más confortablemente que pudieron en el uno de los sofás frente al televisor.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es Gou! – señaló Daichi.

De inmediato todos volteamos a la pantalla.

 _\- ¡Brad, ahora es tiempo de presentar a nada más y menos que a Gou Hiwatari…! –_ la emocionada voz del icónico comentarista resonaba en los parlantes mientras el pequeño caminaba por la arena del beyestadio con su semblante decidido.

\- Su evidente parecido a su padre es como si nos trasportara por un momento unos quince años atrás cuando mirábamos a Kai caminar imponente hacia la beybatalla, lo único le hacen falta son las marcas azules en su rostro. – comentó Hiro con una media sonrisa.

\- Estaba pensando lo mismo. – añadió Hilary. – Al parecer tiene la misma seguridad que Kai, será un chico muy apuesto…

De inmediato la cámara enfocó la gradería baja dejándonos ver a Kai mismo con su típica pose de brazos cruzados vestido de manera casual mientras observaba a su hijo subir al plato.

 _\- … así es AJ, ¡y mira quien ha venido a apoyarlo!_

 _-… ¡Las cámaras no han dejado de enfocar a el único y gran Kai Hiwatari a quien vemos en una beygradería después de unos diez años! Por cierto, Brad, las noticias de sus trofeos perdidos no han dejado de circular. Kai no ha desmentido la apuesta de sus trofeos… Y algunos ligan el acontecimiento con sus problemas matrimoniales_

 _\- Agh… Mejor dejemos ese tema para la sección de chismes de farándula, AJ. ¡Este es un momento histórico en el beyblade! Estamos a punto de averiguar si Gou tiene los mismos genes de beyluchador de su padre…_

Inesperadamente, Tyson tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz y las lanzó con coraje hacia la pantalla.

\- ¡Ah, Kaii no has dejado de ser un presumido! – se quejó. – ¡Nunca respondes cuando tratamos de comunicarnos contigo para saber qué ha pasado con tus trofeos y, lo que nunca podré perdonarte es que no nos invitaras a tu boda! Me decepciona tu amistad…

\- ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Tyson?! ¡A parte de que ensucias, desperdicias la comida! – reclamó Hilary.

\- ¡¿Qué yo desperdicio la comida?! Quienes desperdician la comida son las personas ricas como Kai, hacen esas grandes fiestas de bodas con suculentos banquetes y al final del día les sobra suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia por una semana… Y no quiero ni imaginar el tipo de pastel que prepararon… ¡No puedo perdonarle que no tuviera la decencia de invitarnos!

\- Tyson, ¿no será que solo te interesaba ir a la boda de Kai por la comida? Ya veo por qué te molesta tanto… - añadió serenamente Hiro.

Hilary rio por lo bajo y la cara de Tyson se tornó algo colorada.

\- Tyson tiene razón… – intervino Daichí con su boca abarrotada de papitas y palomitas. – … fue algo egoísta ¡Aún Tala nos invitó a su boda con Harriet a pesar de nunca haber sido parte de nuestro equipo!

\- ¡Es cierto! – continuó Tyson – Además, el irrespetuoso ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder a la invitación de nuestra boda, y tampoco se presentó a la boda de Ray, ni Hiro y estoy seguro que no asistirá a ninguna otra…

\- Pues eso no debería sorprenderte de Kai. – lo interrumpí – Él nunca ha sido muy sociable.

\- El Jefe está en lo correcto, Tyson. – dijo Hilary. – Además tengo el presentimiento de que podremos verlos a él y a Gou pronto… Admito que me gustaría mucho conocer a su esposa, a penas y sé cuál es su nombre por los comentarios de la prensa.

\- Al parecer a ella no le gusta la atención del público y por eso se mantiene lo más alejada que puede. – comentó la esposa de Hiro.

\- ¡Pues no creo que sea agradable conocerla, apuesto a que es igual de arrogante! – Tyson seguía indignado.

\- Sí… debe ser la versión femenina de Kai. – mencionó Daichí con tono burlón.

\- Cómo sea… – Hilary volvió sus ojos frustrada. – Dejen de criticar y disfruten la beybatalla.

La cual parecía estar a favor de Gou. Nos sorprendió su buena técnica y la concentración con la que llevaba la competencia.

\- Tala tenía razón… – Hiro sonrió al considerar como la batalla era prácticamente del chico. – Si Gou mantiene este ritmo tiene muy buenas posibilidades de ganarle a Pey Punnin en la final.

Hasta Tyson y Daichi se pusieron serios mientras progresó la beybatalla que sin duda demostraba que el pequeño Gou escalaba la cima luciendo sus genes de beyluchador.

Luego de dos reñidos días de beybatallas rusas, tal como se pronosticó, Gou había conseguido llegar a las finales para competir por el título. Antes de que comenzara el evento, Alana se encontraba en una de las aulas de la Universidad de Arte donde trabajaba como tutora voluntaria. Había decidido llevar un simple vestido color café, abrigo y zapatillas bajas del mismo color para lograr pasar desapercibida durante la transmisión de la beybatalla de Gou. Estaba pensativa y le costaba trabajo dejar de voltear a mirar el reloj en la pared constantemente mientras los estudiantes retocaban sus dibujos arquitectónicos.

\- Señorita, supongo que debe estar ansiosa por ver a su hijo beybatallar. El torneo es casi en una hora. – uno de los muchachos la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡Es cierto! – añadió otro. – En las noticias de deportes comentan que su hijo tuvo una participación muy buena para su edad estos últimos dos días. De verdad espero que gane el primer lugar, señorita.

Alana notó como los otros quince estudiantes la miraban expectantes a su respuesta. Fue como si de repente se diera cuenta de que inevitablemente su hijo era una noticia pública, más pública de lo que quisiera, pero luego trató de sonreír amablemente.

\- Sí… gracias… Sólo lo he mirado por televisión pues he tenido que cuidar de mi abuelo en casa, pero le prometí que no faltaría hoy al beyestadio o se molestará mucho conmigo.

El esperado timbre de salida sonó y Alana sonrió emocionada y entre los deseos de buena suerte de los estudiantes recogió sus cosas hasta salir apresuradamente por el pasillo para llegar al parqueo y subir a su auto.

Sin mucha demora arrancó tratando de ser cautelosa en tanto que trataba de llegar a tiempo, y justo cuando conducía por una de las calles más solitarias antes de llegar a la ciudad sintió un inesperado estruendo sobre la cajuela de su auto. Miró rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor sin bajar la velocidad, pero no logró divisar nada. Suspiró pensando que había sido algo extraño, y luego notó alarmada como "algo" parecía estar moviéndose sobre el techo de su auto y, sin anticiparlo, observó como una figura humana brincaba frente al parabrisas quitándole toda visibilidad. Rápidamente pisó el freno haciendo que el auto resbalara abruptamente y dejando oír el chillido de las llantas sobre el asfalto en tanto cerraba los ojos imaginando que lo peor iba a ocurrir hasta que sintió como el auto se detuvo a la orilla del camino justo antes de colapsar contra uno de los árboles en la orilla. Temerosa, aún con sus ojos cerrados escuchó como alguien tocaba el vidrio de su parabrisas, lentamente los abrió para encontrarse con el rostro calmado de Yori mirándola desde afuera, sentada tranquilamente sobre el capó del auto.

\- Debo hablar de algo importante contigo. – se leyó en el movimiento de los labios de Yori.

Respirando de manera pesada aún por la impresión de la aparatosa sorpresa, Alana miraba los ojos negros de Yori fijamente a través del parabrisas mientras sus tensas manos seguían pegadas al volante. En seguida observó cómo Yori bajó del capó en un ágil movimiento y caminó campante con sus brazos cruzados hasta recargarse en la puerta trasera izquierda. Alana suspiró profundo y después de unos breves minutos apagó el vehículo, salió del auto y se quedó al lado de la puerta en silencio sin quitar su desconfiada mirada de Yori.

\- Necesito pedirte que hagas algo por mí. – Yori, con su semblante serio, se enderezó segundos después hasta quedar de frente a Alana sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos.

Al escucharla, Alana mostró algo de asombro, pero no respondió nada aún.

– Sí… ya sé que suena raro, yo preferiría no tener que hacerlo, pero se trata del bien de Kai.

\- ¿El bien de… Kai? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Ya oíste. – dijo secamente. – Verás, las personas que ocupan de mi ayuda están algo cansados de esperar a Kai para que beybatalle con ellos. Y hoy es el último día que esperaran una respuesta de su parte.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Lo sé. Pero quiero que Kai acepte nuestra propuesta, y que hoy mismo después del torneo infantil él demuestre que puede recuperar sus trofeos de la misma forma que los ganó.

\- Entonces debes pedírselo a Kai, no a mí.

\- ¡¿Aún no lo entiendes?! – exclamó frustrada. – No he logrado hacer que Kai dé su brazo a torcer, no le intereso tanto como para hacer lo que le pido. Pero en tu caso, él te eligió como su esposa, tiene sentimientos hacia ti ¡Eres de las personas más cercanas a él y puedes convencerlo de que deje su terquedad!

Alana abrió sus ojos más pensativa y sin saber que decir ¿Acaso Yori ignoraba el matrimonio arreglado entre ellos?

\- ¡¿Qué es que no te importa que Kai pierda todo lo que representa sus victorias como beyluchador?! – Yori tomó a Alana de los hombros bruscamente, dejando ver en su mirada la inquietud que la hacía actuar de esa manera. – ¿Nunca lo viste competir? Desde el mismo Tala hasta Brooklyn, los Majestic y sus compañeros Max y Ray, y por supuesto Tyson; y muchas otras beybatallas están representadas en sus trofeos y él lo sabe. Siempre miré admirada mientras se colocaba como el campeón en medio de sus rivales porque sabía lo duro que entrenaba. Pero ahora su estúpido orgullo y desinterés lo hacen dejar perder lo que representa su pasión… Odiaría saber cómo toda su historia pasa a manos de desconocidos ambiciosos. ¡Si sientes afecto por él deberías correr y hacerlo recapacitar!

Alana agachó un poco su rostro como si meditara algo, luego lo levantó para mirarla seriamente.

\- Te equivocas. – le dijo con su suave voz.

Yori la miró sorprendida.

\- Kai no va a escucharme como piensas. Y… Kai y yo somos esposos sólo por el interés de nuestras familias…

Sin dejar de mirar el ahora sereno rostro de Alana y sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos, Yori la soltó de sus hombros y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-… Pero yo no lo amo, y por supuesto él tampoco me ama. Y no… nunca vi una de sus beybatallas, era lo menos que me interesaba, por eso no puedo comprender que tanto significan sus trofeos y por qué sientes tanta urgencia en que él se esfuerce por recuperarlos. Así que lo siento, no puedo ayudarte.

\- Kai … Kai no aceptaría un compromiso sólo para mantener el estatus de su familia… - Por primera vez Alana escuchaba a la chica de apariencia segura tartamudear sorprendida.

\- No he inventado nada de lo que te dije. Ahora, debo irme.

-¡Espera! – la detuvo antes de que entrara a su auto. – ¡¿Cómo…. cómo es que no amas a Kai?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar llamarte esposa de Kai si ni siquiera te interesa lo que más le apasiona?!

Alana agachó su cabeza nuevamente.

\- Eso es algo muy personal… – respondió con un tono algo melancólico manteniéndose en silencio por un momento luego de decirlo. – … y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa. – Levantó su rostro y miró a la indignada chica ninja por última vez, luego entró a su auto y arrancó.

Minutos después, Kai salía de su mansión. La calle bordeada de árboles en aquella exclusiva zona residencial lucía despejada, ideal para pisar a fondo el acelerador de su carro deportivo sin ningún remordimiento, y así lo hizo. Cuestión de segundos fue para que comenzara a divisar una figura negra saltando de uno de los árboles hasta quedar en media calle, obligándose a frenar de inmediato, casi perdiendo el control hasta detenerse un par de metros antes de arrollar a Yori.

Yori lo observaba sin moverse, con una seria expresión mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cintura, y Kai, luego de tomar un amargo suspiro salió de su auto dirigiéndose ásperamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Cuánto más demente puedes llegar a estar!

\- Como siempre tú divirtiéndote sin mí. Nunca me has invitado a subir a tu auto. – le dijo acercándose al vehículo y tanteando el espejo retrovisor con sutileza. – Vamos a otro lugar, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Mi hijo me espera en las finales. Voy de prisa. Ya sé de lo que me vas a hablar y mi respuesta es no, no pierdas el tiempo y no me lo hagas perder a mí. Sube al auto, te llevaré a la ciudad si quieres.

Yori esperaba escuchar algo así de parte de él, por eso no se sorprendió tanto, pero no pudo dejar de sentir esa molestia dentro de sí que le hacía querer tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo como lo hizo con Alana, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tragarse sus palabras y asintió en entrar al auto con Kai.

\- Ahora sí puedes ir a toda velocidad, Hiwatari. – le dijo después de abrocharse el cinturón.

\- Ya no tiene gracia.

\- Egoísta. – luego observó el semblante serio de Kai mientras conducía, y admiró los finos sillones del auto, así como su tablero. – Dime, ¿tu esposa no se pondrá celosa de que lleves a otra chica aparte de ella en tu auto?

Kai no respondió.

\- Me dijiste que lo pensarías… a lo mejor ni lo recordaste. Sé sincero conmigo y dime por qué no quieres beybatallar ¿Qué te detiene?

\- Cada día pienso en ello y cada día me convenzo de que beybatallar por mis trofeos es absurdo… – conducía con su vista fija en el camino. – … y aún más absurdo cuando sé que mi abuelo ayudó en el robo. No pienso caer en ese juego de cobardes.

\- Ja… Mira quien lo dice… ¿Aceptar un matrimonio arreglado no es caer en un juego de cobardes que buscan preservar su herencia por miedo a mezclarse con los plebeyos?

\- Hn… Tú no sabes nada de lo que dices.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué más aceptarías casarte con una chica como ella?

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kai.

\- Te molesta no tener todas las respuestas, ¿cierto?

\- Uhg… Detén el auto. – le dijo con fastidio.

Habían entrado a la zona urbana y Kai se estacionó al lado de uno de los edificios.

\- Escúchame bien, Hiwatari. – Yori desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

Kai, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su semblante, volteó a mirarla y por primera vez notó sus ojos fríos de chica ágil y calculadora tornándose acuosos y melancólicos.

\- Pensé que te vería beybatallar, eso me hacía muy feliz antes ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres de las pocas personas fuera de lo común con quienes logro sentirme cómoda ¿Quién más llevaría en su costoso auto a un cómplice del robo de sus trofeos sin hacérselo saber a los agentes de investigación? que por cierto buscan el paradero de tus trofeos con más interés que tú... Sí eres así de peculiar no debería sorprenderme que te hayas casado con una chica a la que no amas…

Luego Yori hizo una ligera pausa y echó un vistazo a la mano derecha de Kai** que reposaba en el volante. Kai dirigió su mirada hacia su mano también tan pronto notó como los ojos de Yori se movieron hacia ella y supo lo que significaba.

\- Hiwatari… - continuó la chica volviendo su mirada al rostro de él nuevamente. – ¿Dónde está tu anillo? Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes uno…

\- ¿Y eso te incomoda…? – inquirió fríamente.

Yori suspiró molesta.

-Sé que no soy la mejor pero siempre valoré el significado de una unión matrimonial, y jamás pensé que fuera algo que tomaras tan livianamente, pero como te lo dije… tú eres raro. Quizás más raro que yo…

\- A lo mejor tienes razón, pero el matrimonio nunca estuvo dentro de mis objetivos, así que no significaba nada para mí…

No esperaba que Kai interrumpiera. Sus ojos lo miraron en silencio con una leve conmoción en ellos.

\- … y si tampoco significaba nada para Alana entonces no había nada que perder. Además, mi abuelo no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos, así que si ninguno cedía buscaría todos los medios para hacerle la vida miserable al más débil...

\- Ah… ya entiendo… – no pudo evitar su tono sarcástico y antipático. – Hiciste tu obra de caridad salvando a la chica de las crueles manos de tu desalmado abuelo… A puesto a que ella ni lo sabe… ¡patético!

-Hn… No esperaba menos de tu intuición. – Kai sonrió un poco, pero luego su semblante se tornó más sobrio y sus ojos penetrantes indicaban que estaba a punto de decir algo importante. – Yori, no intentes utilizar a mi hijo Gou como medio para doblegarme...

La chica lo siguió mirando firmemente, había resuelto controlarse lo más que podía para no demostrar su sorpresa ni pesar, aunque sus ojos de vez en cuando la delataran.

\- … tampoco dañes a Alana, mi hijo la necesita.

\- Por eso es que dices que no ¿cierto? Todo es por ellos… prefieres dejar ir tus trofeos así de fácil a arriesgarte…

\- Tú misma lo sabes, mi abuelo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y hay gente que aprende de él. No estoy seguro de quienes sean esos tipos con quienes trabajas, pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, deja que intenten todo lo que quieran menos tocarlos a ellos ¿entendiste?

-¿Temes que yo pueda hacerles algo malo, Hiwatari? – trató de sonar frívola para alivianar el ambiente, pero Kai seguía más serio que nunca.

\- No temo. Sé que puedes. Eres astuta, fuerte, silenciosa y puedes ser más indiferente que yo cuando te conviene. Yo sólo te pido que no lo hagas, si es que realmente te importo.

Ahora sentía que el tono sereno y las palabras contundentes de Kai la sacudían a ella de los hombros. Yori respiró profundo, quizás en un intento por no dejar escapar lágrimas como las otras chicas sentimentales.

\- Así que me estás chantajeando. – le dijo suavemente, sin ocultar su tono irónico. – Pues tú también eres muy listo… Sólo que eso no tenías que pedírmelo, porque todo este tiempo he estado controlando mis impulsos para no hacerlo. Tuviste suerte de que alguien como yo te… te estime tanto, de otra forma estuvieras acabado… O quizás no mucho, tú eres inusual.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Ambos miraban por el parabrisas en tanto que una llovizna se comenzó a asomar prometiendo hacerse más fuerte.

\- En el fondo siempre supe que no ibas a aceptar beybatallar… – continuó la chica casi en un susurro. – … pero creo que era una buena excusa para estar cerca de ti otra vez.

Kai cerró sus ojos tranquilamente por un momento y, sin esperarlo, de inmediato sintió como Yori se acercó rápidamente y besó su mejilla derecha y, mientras lo hacía, un hilo de lágrima bajó velozmente por la mejilla de ella. Justo cuando la chica alejó su rostro, Kai volteó a mirarla algo extrañado sin perder su compostura.

\- No sé cuándo volveré a verte. – le dijo evitando sonar con su voz quebrada mientras abría la puerta. – Para ese entonces quizás ya estés enamorado... Sólo te pido que te enamores de la chica correcta, y confío que no eres igual de impreciso como yo con tus sentimientos. Adiós, Kai Hiwatari.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta del auto y se alejó corriendo con su paso ninja mientras Kai la observaba por el retrovisor hasta perderse entre el callejón de un edificio.

Por otro lado, Alana recién llegaba al beyestadio. Caminaba apresurada en medio de varios muchachitos amontonados frente a las pantallas grandes hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde había algunas otras personas esperando ver la beybatalla por las otras pantallas en el vestíbulo entre el campeón mundial Pey Punnin contra la nueva revelación Gou Hiwatari.

\- ¿Aún no es el turno de Gou? – preguntó aún un poco jadeante a uno de los vigilantes de la entrada.

\- La beybatalla está por comenzar. El gane se decidirá en dos de tres rondas.

La joven madre suspiró aliviada.

\- ¡Me alegra escucharlo! Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo… ¿Dónde debo pagar mi entrada?

\- ¿Entrada? – el guarda rio graciosamente – Señorita ¿en qué planeta vive? Todas las entradas se agotaron desde hace cuatro horas ¿Por qué cree que todos estos chicos están resignados observando la beybatalla desde afuera?

Alana miró angustiada a su alrededor a los niños y los padres de algunos de ellos acompañándoles y vociferando entusiasmados frente a las pantallas.

\- Por favor, señor, mi hijo necesita que yo esté adentro.

\- Lo siento, debió haber venido más temprano…

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar! – anunció uno de los niños.

\- Gou… - musitó Alana al ver a su hijo por la pantalla, caminando por la arena con el beyblade y su lanzador.

\- ¡Por favor, déjenme pasar! – suplicó a los trabajadores en la mesa de la recepción. - ¡Pagaré el triple de la entrada si es necesario!

\- Señorita, no nos comprometa ¿Por qué no disfruta de la competencia con nosotros desde aquí?

\- Gou… hijo perdóname. – suspiró con tristeza llevándose sus manos a su pecho, mientras observaba como el chico se alistaba para lanzar su beyblade.

La primera ronda había comenzado y las vibraciones del conmocionado ambiente se podían casi palpar mientras los beyblade giraban a toda velocidad por el plato. De repente Alana volteó a ver qué ocurría al escuchar a uno de los guardas.

\- ¡Señor, deténgase, ya no hay acceso a la gradería!

Era Kai. Había entrado con su paso decidido y ropa casual. Todos estaban tan enfocados en lo que ocurría por las pantallas que por poco no lo divisaron. En seguida dos guardas se colocaron frente a él bloqueando su paso, pero éste levantó su rostro tranquilamente.

\- Mi hijo me necesita adentro.

Los recepcionistas y los guardas pronto supieron quién era y sonrieron asombrados.

\- ¡Kai Hiwatari! Discúlpenos… no habíamos reconocido que se trataba de usted. Por supuesto, no queremos que se pierda esta gran beybatalla de su hijo. – se disculpó uno de ellos y el resto del personal asintió con gusto.

\- ¡Un momento! – Alana, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, caminó directo hacia ellos tratando de controlar su frustración. – ¡Esto no es justo!

Kai volteó a verla extrañado de que no estuviera ya dentro del estadio.

\- ¿Trato preferencial? – preguntó la chica mostrando su descontento.

\- El hijo del señor Hiwatari, Gou, es quien juega en las finales, y el señor Kai es miembro honorario de la BBA ¿A caso desconoce quién es él? – una de las secretarias se levantó de su silla mirando a Alana con algo de desprecio.

\- ¡Claro que sé quién es! ¡Es el padre de mi hijo Gou Hiwatari! – afirmó dejando ver su angustia y enfado en sus ojos azules.

La secretaria y otro de los guardas se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

\- Señorita, ¿de verdad tiene tantas ganas de entrar? ¿cómo puede decir algo así frente al señor Hiwatari?

\- ¿Qué?... ¿En serio no me creen? – preguntó casi en un suspiro mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos.

\- No se preocupe usted, señor Kai, pase adelante. Nosotros nos encargaremos de este pequeño inconveniente. – agregó uno de los guardas.

-Déjenla pasar, ella es la madre de mi hijo. – escucharon la fría voz de Kai.

Los guardas y recepcionistas volvieron a mirarse entre sí sin saber que decir por un momento.

\- ¿Es ella… su esposa, señor? – preguntó uno de los guardas.

La pregunta sorprendió a Alana, quien miró a Kai sin saber que respondería él. Éste nada más asintió moviendo su cabeza y, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo, dio media vuelta para continuar su camino hacia el beyestadio.

\- En… entonces… supongo que … que puede pasar, señorita o digo… señora Hiwatari. – indicó uno de los apenados recepcionistas.

Los demás miraron confundidos y algo asombrados. Alana respiró profundo y sin decir una palabra caminó al lado de Kai hasta que ambos llegaron detrás de la baranda de la gradería superior, donde se vivía la emoción de la competencia.

*Haciendo alguna investigación descubrí que el anillo de matrimonio en Rusia se utiliza en la mano derecha. .es/boda-rusa-560247

.mx/estilo-de-vida/2015/07/23/12-cosas-que-no-sabias-del-anillo-de-compromiso/

.


	13. Capítulo 12 Tensión en la Beyarena

Era la primera vez que Alana entraba a un beyestadio repleto de entusiastas beyfanáticos vociferando mientras en la arena principal se desenvolvía la primera beybatalla de la final del campeonato ruso. Caminaba guardando un poco de distancia al lado de Kai por el pasillo detrás de la baranda de la gradería superior, se sentía un poco desubicada y confundida ante aquel mar de personas que estaban abajo en los asientos, entre las cuales algunas gritaban el nombre de su hijo a viva voz para animarlo.

En tanto ella mirada casi boquiabierta el semblante concentrado de Gou que era enfocado por las cámaras en los monitores gigantes distribuidos alrededor del estadio, Kai se detuvo y volteó su rostro hacia ella, quien se detuvo también reposando su mano sobre la baranda de metal con su vista puesta en la beyarena donde se encontraba Gou. La mirada estática de ella llamó la atención de Kai, supo que jamás había visto a Gou beybatallar como en ese momento y eso la había sorprendido.

\- Puedes bajar a acercarte más, si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí. – le dijo Kai seriamente, cruzando sus brazos mientras volteaba para mirar la beybatalla.

\- Aquí está bien. – respondió unos segundos después con algo de sequedad.

\- Los camarógrafos siempre buscan enfocarme… puede que sea una mala idea estar a mi lado si no quieres su atención.

Aunque ese comentario pudo haber sonado engreído para alguno, Alana sabía que era cierto y la serenidad con la que se lo dijo (aparte de lo que dijo en sí) provocó que lo mirara extrañada y también algo molesta… pero de repente un pensamiento saltó a su mente y dirigió su mirada hacia sus zapatillas bajas que había optado usar esa mañana y supo que el padre de su hijo era más observador de lo que ella imaginaba, y que su simple vestuario color café no serviría de nada para camuflarse entre la gente si se quedaba de pie al lado de Kai Hiwatari.

\- Hn… – escuchó la sonrisa tranquila de Kai. – Creo que ya es muy tarde…

Lo que sucedió en ese instante fue que ambos estaban siendo fotografiados y una cámara televisiva ya estaba siendo dirigida hacia ellos. Alana sintió que se paralizaba.

\- Enfócate en Gou. – lo escuchó otra vez. – No le des importancia a la prensa, entre más incómoda luzcas más se empeñarán en ti.

Las manos de Alana aferradas a la barra que dividía la gradería empezaron a soltarse en tanto tomó un profundo respiro y se concentraba en lo que ocurría en la beybatalla de Gou y Pey, tratado de ignorar las ráfagas de luz de las cámaras fotográficas.

\- Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero el chico con quien compite tiene más experiencia. – Kai seguía con su calmada pose de brazos cruzados.

Gou trataba de arremeter a Pey sin éxito. El campeón de Beyblade en cambio lucía más relajado esquivándolo con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gou? Ya me estoy aburriendo…

Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en la frente de Gou. Lo menos que quería hacer era prestarles atención a las antipáticas palabras de Pey, pero tenía razón, no había logrado causarle mayor daño a su blade, con costos y lo había rozado.

\- Déjame enseñarte como se estrella un beyblade, niño.

Pey arremetió con potencia el blade de Gou.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que me venzas tan fácilmente! – exclamó Gou al ver el peligro acercarse.

A pesar del esfuerzo por contrarrestar su ataque, en una estocada rápida, Pey logró hacer que el blade de Gou perdiera fuerza y volara fuera del plato. Así, entre aplausos y abucheos, Punnin se adueñó de la primera ronda.

\- Gou… – Alana masculló con pesar al ver como el chico recogía su beyblade del suelo. Luego volteó hacia Kai. – Quizás debemos de bajar a dónde pueda vernos... – le habló otra vez lo más secamente que pudo, aunque la preocupación que sentía lo hacía sonar parecido a un ruego. – … A lo mejor sienta un poco más de ánimo.

\- No debes sentir lástima por su derrota. – el tono rotundo de Kai la sorprendió –Si vamos solamente lograríamos distraerlo. Él debe descubrir la forma de ganarle a ese chico.

No sabía si la respuesta de Kai era alentadora o no, Alana sólo respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y siguió observando lo que ocurría en la beyarena.

El viejo conocido Jazzman, animador del evento, anunció un receso de diez minutos para que cada competidor pudiera refrescarse en su camerino. Mientras Gou caminaba por el pasillo sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Se trataba de Tala.

\- Gou, no apoyo el favoritismo y como administrado de la BBA debo ser neutral. – le dijo seriamente. – Pero sé lo mucho que has deseado llegar hasta acá y cuánto has entrenado, por eso quiero asegurarme de algo… ¿ya sábes en qué fallaste?

El chico miraba seriamente su beyblade cuando escuchó la pregunta. Luego levantó su cabeza y miró a Tala a los ojos.

\- Él es más rápido que yo.

Tala observó queditamente los ojos de Gou por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír, el chico no sólo había heredado el color de los de su padre sino también su mirada seria y madura, pero también reflejaba la franqueza de la mirada de su madre.

\- Tienes todo lo que necesitas para ganar, Gou. Enfócate en tu fortaleza.

El chico asintió con su cabeza sin decir una palabra.

Los minutos de receso habían terminado y ambos contrincantes volvían a la beyarena.

\- Será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de la multitud, Gou, porque ésta será tu última beybatalla.

Gou no le respondió. Sólo sacó su lanzador y apuntó hacia el plato decididamente.

\- Vas a tener que entrenar más fuerte para ganarme el próximo año, si es que te atreves a enfrentarme de nuevo, niñito.

Ignorando sus palabras y al grito de Let it rip! Gou lanzó su beyblade con toda precisión. Mientras tanto, en casa del abuelo Granger, Tyson y los demás no podíamos despegar nuestra vista de la beybatalla.

\- ¡Gou debe ganar esta ronda a como dé lugar! – exclamó Tyson saltando enérgicamente en el sofá para ponerse en pie y haciendo que las palomitas de maíz de Hilary, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo, se desbordaran.

\- ¡Tyson, tómalo con calma! ¿quieres? Pareces un niño… – le reclamó.

\- Déjalo, Hilary. – rió Hiro por lo bajo. – Hace tiempo que no veo a Tyson tan emocionado en ver una final de beyblade.

\- Pero no te emociones mucho, Tyson. – intervino Daichí, quien estaba recostado sobre una colchoneta en la sala. – Gou es un novato, a lo mejor no lo logre.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que alguna vez tú fuiste el novato del pueblo? Deberías mostrar más respeto… – sí… las mismas discusiones infantiles de Tyson y Daichí.

\- Oigan ya cálmense. Me parece que el pequeño Gou tiene una jugada bajo la manga. – les dije mientras revisaba las estadísticas en el computador y sonreía aliviadamente… yo tampoco quería verlo perder.

Para sorpresa de Pey, Gou estaba más confiado ahora y pudo contrarrestar la velocidad de él. El público aplaudía al ver como ahora Gou era quien esquivaba a Pey Punnin con facilidad, y logró confundirlo para golpear su beyblade y quitarle energía. Sin embargo, Pey se recuperó rápidamente y embistió al chico con toda su potencia.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte ganar! – rechinó sus dientes contra Gou.

Pero su desesperación lo hizo cometer un grave error que su oponente aprovechó para hacerlo volar fuera del plato. Quienes apoyaban a Gou se pusieron en pie con euforia para celebrar, una ronda más y se decidiría el ganador.

\- Creo que cantaste victoria mucho antes, Pey. El juego no ha terminado. – le dijo Gou con una media sonrisa en medio de sus agotados jadeos.

Pey recogió su blade pensativo y luego miró a Gou con desdén.

\- No te alegres mucho. Estás cansado y yo sólo tuve un desliz.

Las palabras de Pey eran odiosas, pero tenía razón. Gou lucía más agotado ahora, y Kai lo sabía. Miraba desde atrás de la baranda sin decir una palabra hasta que escuchó la preocupada voz de Alana.

\- Un receso de diez minutos no será suficiente para recuperar energía.

\- La falta de energía no es lo más importante, sino cómo utiliza la que tiene.

\- Dijiste que el otro chico tiene más experiencia, y se ve menos desgastado que Gou, me preocupa que…

\- A veces hay que perder para poder saber ganar. – interrumpió como si supiera al punto que ella quería llegar.

La chica calló y continuó mirando a su hijo que después de beber un poco de agua subía de nuevo las gradas de la plataforma a donde estaba el plato de beyblade.

\- ¡El plato de juegos ahora presenta un reto más para los contrincantes! – se escuchó la voz de Jazzman por los audio parlantes. – ¡Deberán evitar que su beyblade se deslice en los espacios que están impregnados de una sustancia negra y babosa para no perder su equilibrio y fuerza!

A la cuenta de tres los beyblades salieron disparados a encontrarse el uno contra el otro.

\- ¡Esta vez no voy a perder mucho tiempo contigo, Gou! Pero no te preocupes, dejaré que te diviertas unos cuantos minutos antes de despedirte de la arena.

Gou hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los chocantes comentarios de Pey mientras hacía girar su beyblade buscando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, pero algo hacía que sus golpes fueran imprecisos.

Kai frunció su ceño ligeramente casi al mismo tiempo que el entrenador Hiro lo hizo también en casa del abuelo Granger dejando oír sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- No puede ser… Gou se está enfocando más en no quedar atrapado en esa mezcla aceitosa que en su técnica… eso lo hace perder su impulso.

\- ¡Agh Gou! ¡Hiro tiene razón, concéntrate en el juego! – gritó Tyson a todo pulmón.

\- ¡¿Por qué gritas si no puede escucharte?! – el reclamo de Daichí no reflejaba menos tensión de la que teníamos todos en ese momento.

\- Desearía poder estar en el banquillo para poder alentar a Gou y aconsejarle. – lamentó de nuevo Hiro.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… – agregó Hilary. – ¿Por qué ninguno de los entrenadores de la BBA está apoyándolo?

\- El trabajo de los entrenadores se limita a los tiempos de práctica grupal o personal, pero a la hora de las beybatallas no pueden mostrar más apoyo a uno u a otro, especialmente si ambos competidores están inscritos en la BBA. – le expliqué. También me frustraba no poder compartir mis análisis con Gou, en un momento como este le hubieran sido de mucha utilidad.

Pey decidió ir por Gou sin misericordia. Lo golpeaba una y otra vez y lo único que Gou hacía era evitar caer en el aceite.

\- Esto es muy frustrante… Parece que Gou va a perder. – Alana no planeaba conversar con Kai, pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba mientras veía la paliza que su hijo estaba recibiendo.

Kai, aunque podía notar la preocupación del rostro de ella, no le respondió, sino que continuó mirando a Gou con su ceño aun ligeramente fruncido. Él también estaba algo preocupado.

\- Gou, Gou… – escuchó el tono burlón Pey. – Creo que ya no tienes escapatoria.

\- _Pey tiene razón…_ –pensaba el chico mientras analizaba con gran concentración los movimientos de su oponente. – _… a este ritmo sólo gastaré energía para nada… no puedo seguir huyendo. Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?_

El pequeño Hiwatari lucía apesadumbrado, pero de repente, un rayo de luz pareció cruzar en su mirada.

\- _¡Lo tengo! Papá me lo dijo antes… tengo que aprender de mi contrincante. Tengo que averiguar cómo hace Pey para dominar su blade tan libremente en este plato..._

El semblante confiado de Pey se tornó algo confundido al mirar como las maniobras de Gou cambiaron de repente. Ahora Gou parecía tener más libertad sobre el plato. En seguida Kai dejó de fruncir su ceño y descruzó sus brazos apoyando sus manos sobre la baranda, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Alana pues no esperaba ver esa señal de impresión en él.

\- Eso es… Ya lo estás entendiendo. – masculló mientras sus ojos penetrantes seguían el blade de su hijo.

Su reacción hizo que Alana sintiera algo de esperanza y siguió observando la beybatalla con entusiasmo hasta que en los monitores comenzaron a enfocar el rostro sudado y jadeante de los chicos.

\- ¡Gou ha logrado ganar terreno y ambos se están bombardeando bien parejo! – retumbó la voz de Jazzman. – ¡Ambos chicos están desgastándose más y más pero ninguno quiere ceder su espacio!

Los beyblades arremetían con violencia. Punnin, entre sudor y jadeos, estaba desesperado por ganar y la fuerza de voluntad de Gou no lo dejaba. Los aros rastrillaban uno contra el otro en una lucha de resistencia cuando Gou cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero su beyblade seguía girando.

\- ¡Sólo miren la expresión de esfuerzo en el rostro de Gou! – continuó el animador. – ¡El título de campeón le costará la última gota de sudor! ¡Alguno de estos dos chicos va a tener que darse por vencido antes de caer en el hospital!

Alana no pudo ignorar la expresión adolorida de Gou al tratar de enderezarse otra vez. Al considerar los brazos temblorosos del chico y su agitada respiración, no dudó en voltear hacia Kai.

\- ¡Pey tiene más fuerza que él! ¡Gou debe rendirse o saldrá gravemente herido! Kai, detén la beybatalla ahora.

\- No, jamás haría eso. Gou aún puede dar más. – le respondió sin quitar la mirada de la batalla que se tornaba cada vez más tensa.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Alana no lo podía creer. Su hijo casi no podía mantenerse en pie mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar o detener el blade de su contrincante, el mismo animador advertía el peligro del asunto y … ¡aun así Kai pensaba que Gou podía dar más de sí! Eso la indignó mucho.

\- Hi… Hiwatari… ¡Voy a echar a perder tu blade…! – amenazó Pey entre jadeos.

Pey tomó impulso a como pudo y golpeó el blade de Gou haciendo que el chico cayera de lado al no poder soportar la presión.

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Gou no puede seguir beybatallando en esa condición! – Alana estaba a punto de alejarse de la baranda para bajar a detener la beybatalla cuando Kai la atajó sosteniéndola con fuerza de su muñeca derecha.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Kai mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Buscaré a Tala y le diré que termine de una vez con esto ¿Acaso no te interesa lo que le ocurra a Gou? Por favor suéltame ya. – Alana no levantó la voz ni forcejeó por soltarse, pero su mirada tensa reclamaba a gritos.

\- Escucha…– Kai la asió de sus brazos con firmeza para acercarla a él.

Alana abrió sus ojos en sorpresa no sólo porque la fuerza con la que Kai la inmovilizaba sino porque empezó a notar una conmoción que desconocía en la mirada de Kai Hiwatari, era como si de en medio de su mirada autoritativa surgiera una súplica instándola a detenerse.

\- Gou está disfrutando su batalla, no le interesa ganar tanto como le interesa terminar su juego sabiendo que dio todo lo que tenía… Yo sé lo que es quedar sin fuerzas y aun así levantarse para seguir haciendo lo que te apasiona, es lo que Gou está sintiendo ahora mismo.

Kai, sujetándola con fuerza aun, no dejaba de ver la mirada molesta de Alana que poco a poco se empañaba con lágrimas de frustración.

\- Tienes más fuerza que yo… – le dijo con su voz algo cortada. – No puedo moverme de aquí si no me sueltas. Estás siendo muy injusto.

\- Prométeme que no interrumpirás la batalla si te suelto ahora.

La chica volteó a mirar a Gou, el niño seguía resistiendo los ataques de Pey y esforzándose por contrarrestarlos.

\- ¡Gou estará bien! – Escuchó la voz de Kai que la hizo reaccionar y mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo y, en seguida, Alana sintió que los ojos de Kai ahora estaban más cerca de ella con la misma conmoción que notó al principio. – Alana… Sé que no confías en mí, pero ésta vez te pido que hagas una excepción.

Sintió como las manos de Kai se abrían poco a poco para soltar sus brazos hasta que finalmente dejó de sentir la presión en ellos. Sus ojos llorosos lo miraban sin saber que decirle mientras él la veía seriamente también, pero en seguida la voz de Jazzman captó la atención de ambos.

\- ¡Nos preguntamos quién será el ganador de esta batalla tan reñida! ¡Pey Punnin no quiere soltar su título por nada del mundo y Gou Hiwatari aún no quiere darse por vencido!

\- Sabes, Gou... – decía Pey entre jadeos. – Admito que me has dado más problema de lo que quisiera… Pero ya es hora de terminar con esto…

\- ¡Oh no…! ¡Pey Punnin se prepara para su ataque final! ¡¿Podrá Gou soportarlo?! – continuó Jazzman.

El pequeño Gou se enderezó más a como pudo.

\- Sólo tengo que resistir un poco más… y utilizar la fuerza de Pey a mi favor…

Alana aferró sus manos otra vez a la baranda mientras Gou resistía el ataque de Pey. Kai frunció su ceño una vez más y en casa del abuelo Granger todos nos pusimos en pie para presenciar la jugada decisiva. Y enseguida Gou cayó de rodillas y luego se apoyó con sus dos manos en el suelo. Punnin seguía en pie, pero su blade se había detenido, mientras el blade de Gou giró por unos cinco segundos más y luego se detuvo.

\- ¡Papá, Gou lo logró! – exclamó el pequeño Makoto.

\- ¡Bien hecho Gou! – Tyson sonreía mientras alzaba a Makoto con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Es increíble como Gou pudo resistir semejante ataque! Jefe, explícame cómo pudo ocurrir eso. – Hilary estaba algo confundida en medio de nuestra emoción.

\- Eso fue muy listo de parte de Gou. – comenté – Lo que hizo fue usar el impulso del blade de Pey para seguir girando en medio del ataque, por su puesto Pey no se lo esperaba y cuando se dio cuenta ya su blade había agotado su energía.

En el estadio, la emoción de los aficionados no tardó en escucharse. Gou aún estaba jadeante en el suelo cuando escuchó la voz de Jazzman anunciándolo como ganador.

\- ¡Señoras y señores, tenemos un ganador en la casa! ¡Gou Hiwatari se coloca como campeón ruso de Beyblade en la categoría juvenil!

Gou sonrió levemente mientras sentía los papeles de celebración caer encima suyo. Alana estaba estática sin saber qué hacer cuando sintió como Kai pasó por detrás de ella rápidamente y bajaba corriendo por la gradería hasta llegar a donde Gou estaba, quien aún seguía arrodillado en el suelo mientras los camarógrafos y otras personas trataban de acercarse.

\- Gou… – escuchó la voz de su padre, quien había quitado de su camino al personal de la BBA para llegar hasta la arena principal.

Kai se agachó a tocar el hombro de Gou y éste volteó a mirarlo con un gesto cansado y sorprendido.

\- Papá, acabo de… ganar... – le dijo como si no pudiera creerlo.

Su padre sonrió al ver su rostro infantil fatigado y lleno de sudor.

\- No me puedo levantar… y mi blade, creo que ya no sirve. – decía tratando de ponerse en pie.

\- Hn… – le sonrió. – Lo sé, hijo. – luego lo alzó hasta recostarlo en su hombro.

Alana observaba de lejos como Kai pasaba por entre el público que aplaudía y los representantes de prensa con el pequeño campeón casi desmayado sobre su hombro. Pensó en correr hacia ellos, pero sabía que una vez abajo los perdería de vista ya que se dirigían a una de las entradas para llegar a los camerinos. Sólo observaba al pequeño reposando su rostro en el hombro de Kai, quien lo sostenía paternalmente en medio de la algarabía.

\- ¿No vas a ir a felicitar a tu hijo? Acaba de cumplir su sueño, ganó el campeonato ruso, ¿no vas a celebrar con él? – una voz familiar la hizo volver en sí luego de mirar ida hacia la arena.

\- Tala… yo… ah...

Tala sonrió al notar que, de lo extasiada que estaba, difícilmente podía hablar.

\- Veo que estás sorprendida.

\- Oh… disculpa es que… todo fue muy rápido. ¿A dónde van ellos?

\- No te preocupes, Gou estará bien, solo necesita hidratarse y descansar. Me imagino que Kai lo llevará a la enfermería. Ven conmigo, te ayudaré a encontrarlos.

Alana asintió y empezó a caminar junto con Tala por los pasillos internos del estadio.

\- Pensé que estarías en la gradería principal animando a tu hijo, ¿qué hacías ahí arriba?

\- Llegué tarde, Yori me detuvo en el camino. Quería que convenciera a Kai de beybatallar por sus trofeos. Cuando el abuelo enfermó, Kai recibió una nota de ella mientras esperábamos en el hospital y él fue a verla, así que supongo que había estado tratando de convencerlo sin tener éxito.

\- Vaya… para que Yori recurriera a ti significa que realmente quería que Kai aceptara la propuesta de los ladrones de trofeos. – comentó pensativo.

\- Parecía estar muy inquieta por hacer que Kai obtuviera sus trofeos… hasta por un momento me dio la impresión de que… de que lo quería mucho. – le dijo seriamente.

\- Es cierto. Yori siempre ha estado enamorada de Kai.

Tan pronto escuchó lo que tan fríamente dijo Tala, Alana se detuvo en el pasillo pensativa y con tristeza en su rostro. Tala volteó a verla extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – luego Tala se sorprendió al ver como algunas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de la chica.

\- Tala… Yo pensé que podía ser fría e indiferente y que por eso podía aceptar un matrimonio arreglado sin ningún problema, pero no ha sido así.

Tala la miró seriamente sin responderle, sabía que debía dejarla hablar.

\- He tratado de convencerme cada día de que al final de cuentas casarme no tenía valor para mí, pero al saber cuánto le importa mi supuesto esposo a otra chica, me siento tan egoísta… Esto nunca debió de ser así…

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Tala comenzara a hablar.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, entonces, tú no eres la única egoísta. Kai decidió ser parte de este arreglo matrimonial sabiendo que había alguien que de verdad lo amaba.

Luego la chica limpió sus lágrimas con su mano.

\- Eso sólo me hace pensar que soy igual de despreciable que Hiwatari… – sonrió algo sarcástica. – No es un gran consuelo, lo siento.

\- Lo sé… – Tala sonrió resignadamente.

\- De todos modos, de alguna manera has sido de gran ayuda. Nunca pensé que un ex compañero de equipo de Kai podría ser mi amigo. Disculpa por detenerte, sigamos, quiero ver a Gou.

\- De acuerdo… Estamos cerca, es donde dice "área restringida". – señaló la puerta en frente de ellos.

\- ¿Crees que pueda pasar?

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Eres la madre del campeón ruso!

\- Lo sé… pero hace un rato los guardas de seguridad no querían creer que yo era la madre de Gou.

\- Ja… no lo tomes personal, es por culpa de los periódicos, ellos esperan ver a una mujer orgullosa y erguida vestida de ropa muy costosa.

\- Creo que me entristece que piensen eso…

Al entrar a la sala, los ojos de Alana captaron de inmediato a su hijo sentado sobre la camilla mientras una enfermera revisaba sus signos vitales, Kai estaba al lado de la camilla también, pero no pudo creer quien estaba del otro lado: Voltaire Hiwatari.


	14. Capítulo 13 ¿Rumbo a Japón? I

_* Quiero agradecer a Ana y Sierra por sus comentarios_ _me alegra que les esté gustando la historia y espero saber más de ustedes para seguir disfrutando del fic juntas! =)_

 _¡Y gracias a todos los lectores por esperar el capítulo y tomar el tiempo para envolverse en la trama!_

 _Siempre dispuesta a leer sus comentarios y charlar más acerca de la historia y otros temas de interés, pueden contactarme a meliss_sc_

 _Gracias a mis amigas Angie Rouse, DeyaRedField y Sofii por ayudarme en crisis de inspiración jeje_

 _El personaje de Harriet es cortesía de DeyaRedField y su fic El Misterio de una Sublime Mariposa_

Ahí estaba Gou, recuperándose en la camilla de la enfermería y mirando el rostro de sorpresa en su madre que acababa de entrar junto con Tala. Ella se había quedado de pie estática justo al ver también a Voltaire al lado de la camilla con uno de sus guardaespaldas. Por otro lado, su padre Kai estaba recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados esperando a que la enfermera, que era Harriet la ahora esposa de Tala, terminara de revisar el estado del chico.

\- Alana… – la carrasposa voz de Voltaire no tardó en escucharse disimulando el mismo tono sarcástico de siempre. – Parece que has visto a un fantasma o algo así.

\- ¡Mamá, llegaste! ¿Pudiste ver todo? – preguntó el chico con entusiasmo esforzándose por reponerse del desgaste de la beybatalla.

En seguida el rostro del pequeño lució preocupado cuando de repente recordó que a su madre no le agradaba ese hombre canoso de ropa oscura y costosa que supuestamente era abuelo de su padre; de hecho, recordó cómo le prohibió acercarse a él.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Alana pensó en voz alta sin intención de hacer su descontento tan evidente mientras observaba fijamente a Voltaire.

\- Ja… Me imagino que te refieres a Kai ¿no? – bromeó el viejo.

Gou levantó sus ojos extrañados hacia el rostro de Voltaire cuando escuchó sus leves carcajadas y Alana dejó oír un suave resoplido de frustración en tanto Kai volteó a ver a su abuelo con aquella mirada fría y seria.

\- Vamos niña… – el tono del viejo se tornó más serio. – Mi bisnieto acaba de tener una beybatalla que casi le cuesta la vida y tú vienes a reclamar por mi presencia. Ni siquiera te has preocupado por felicitar al chico después de esa victoria tan difícil…

Kai no pudo evitar voltear sus ojos en fastidio mientras escuchaba las palabras de su abuelo y, por otra parte, fue fácil para Tala notar la inquietud de Alana mientras Voltaire colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Gou, así que trató de ayudarle a tranquilizarse al reposar su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

\- Gou… – continuó. – Hace unos minutos te pregunté si tu madre permitiría que participes en el torneo mundial en Japón ahora que eres el campeón de beyblade ruso, me dijiste que ése era el deseo que reservaste para pedir a tu madre en tu cumpleaños anterior ¿No es así?

\- Sí… así es. – respondió pensativo.

\- Quiero que sepas algo, mi deseo de cumpleaños siempre fue tener un pequeño bisnieto como tú, pero tu padre me negó ese deseo muchas veces.

Gou miró a su padre por un breve instante, estaba muy serio y veía fijamente a Voltaire, luego su mirada infantil y dubitativa se cruzó con los ojos ancianos y pesados de su bisabuelo que lo miraban más de cerca.

\- ¿En serio? – inquirió el chico.

\- Déjame explicarte, ya que veo que tus padres no lo han hecho… – dijo mientras levantaba su perspicaz mirada hacia los padres del chico.

\- ¡Deténgase! – exclamó Alana. – No diga una palabra más…

Con un destello de desesperación en sus ojos, Alana miró a Kai quien se enderezó con su semblante algo preocupado también.

\- ¿A qué le temes, niña? Diré sólo la verdad. – le dijo Voltaire con una pequeña sonrisa que escondía un poco de hipocresía. – Pero está bien… supongo que éste no es el momento para revelar algunas cosas…

Entre pequeñas carcajadas se volteó hacia el niño, inclinándose un poco para acercase más a él.

\- Gou, te digo esto porque si tu bella madre no te permite ir a Japón, quiero que sepas que yo entiendo a la perfección ese sentimiento tan frustrante. Pero no quiero que la culpes, porque ella bien sabe que el beyblade trae muchos peligros. El mayor peligro es tu propio deseo por ser el mejor, eso te puede llevar a recurrir a medios viles de los cuales te puedes arrepentir luego… Si no me crees pregúntale a tu padre, dile que te cuente de sus ambiciones más secretas como beyluchador…

\- Abuelo... – Kai se acercó a él sin perder su serena compostura ni quitar su intensa mirada de los imperiosos ojos de Voltaire. – Yo mismo le diré a Gou todo lo que necesita saber cuándo sea el tiempo.

Voltaire no parecía alterarse en lo absoluto; al contrario, parecía disfrutar lo que hacía. Luego de sostener la mirada con Kai por unos segundos se volvió de nuevo hacia el niño.

\- Pequeño Gou, es bueno ver que saliste victorioso, eres un Hiwatari y la competencia corre por tu sangre. – puso de nuevo su pesada mano en la cabeza del niño mientras lo observaba de una forma algo melancólica. – Espero verte pronto. Dile a tu madre que te deje ir a visitarme de vez en cuando, después de todo ella debe recordar que tú estás aquí porque te pedí como deseo de cumpleaños. Eso no lo olvides…

Gou miraba inocente y extrañado en tanto Voltaire y su acompañante le dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, y a su paso, el viejo clavó una mirada seria en los ojos recelosos de Alana.

– La industria del beyblade puede ser cruel con los niños. Kai, Tala y yo bien sabemos de eso… pero entiendo que puede ser un dilema para ti cuando quieres complacer a tu hijo y al mismo tiempo ser una buena madre.

Y luego de que Voltaire quitara su mirada de la chica y saliera cerrando la puerta tras ella, Alana se apresuró directo a la camilla de Gou tanteando su rostro con las manos.

\- Hijo… ¿estás bien? – casi le susurró.

\- Sólo estoy un poco débil, es todo. – le respondió en el mismo tono mirándola a los ojos.

\- Tienes un poco de fiebre, tu frente está caliente.

\- Así es… – interrumpió Harriet con su peculiar acento sueco mientras acomodaba algunos utensilios en las gavetas. – …pero se le pasará dentro de un rato si descansa lo suficiente. Ya le dimos su medicina.

\- ¿Por qué dejaron entrar a Voltaire? – preguntó Alana mirando hacia Tala.

\- Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. – escuchó la voz de Kai. – Mi abuelo rara vez pide permiso para entrar a donde quiere.

\- Deberían prohibir su entrada ¿No es esta un área restringida? – decía indignadamente mientras acomodaba la almohada de Gou.

\- Lo siento, señora Hiwatari, creo que fue mi culpa… – escucharon la tímida voz de Harriet. – Como supe que él era familiar de Gou pensé que no había nada de malo que lo esperara aquí, se veía preocupado y ansioso por ver al niño… no imaginé que le molestaría.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación. La chica de ojos esmeralda lucía avergonzada y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

\- No te preocupes… – le respondió Alana con suavidad. – No es tu culpa…Y puedes llamarme sólo Alan…

En seguida Spencer y Bryan interrumpieron abriendo la puerta y entrando sonrientes mientras levantaban el trofeo de Gou y su medalla.

\- ¡Hey, pequeño campeón! – exclamó Spencer – Te fuiste tan rápido que olvidaste lo más importante, tienes suerte de que somos honrados.

\- No hagas tanto escándalo… – dijo Bryan. – Gou está descansando, esa beybatalla casi lo mata.

Bryan sintió un golpetazo en la nuca. Al voltear molesto para buscar quien lo había hecho miró a Tala que le indicó con una seña que cerrara su boca.

\- ¿Listo para patear traseros en Japón, pequeño? – preguntó Spencer con entusiasmo mientras colocaba su trofeo en la mesa al lado de su camilla. – Claro… tenemos que intensificar tu entrenamiento porque estuviste a punto de perder, y por un momento pensé que te perderíamos a ti muchacho…

Tala se llevó la mano a su rostro incómodo de pensar en la poca sagacidad de ambos, pero bueno… ellos no conocían tanto a Alana como para saber que sus inoportunos comentarios podrían hacer que ella del todo no dejara a Gou competir.

\- No sé si mamá querrá que yo vaya a Japón… – se escuchó la debilitada voz del chico acostado sobre la almohada.

Bryan y Spencer miraron a Alana con algo de sorpresa.

\- Debe ser una broma… No ganaste este campeonato para dejar que el subcampeón compita en tu lugar en el mundial. – se dejó decir Spencer.

Alana exhaló un tanto frustrada.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Es suficiente beyblade por hoy… – luego se acercó más al chico. – Gou, ¿te importaría si dejo que tu padre te lleve a casa hoy? Quiero ir a hacerle compañía a tu abuelo, que por cierto debe estar muy feliz de tu victoria… Le diré que estás mejor.

Gou asintió en silencio y ella besó su frente. Luego dio media vuelta y topó con la mirada de Tala.

\- Por favor cuida a Gou.

\- Te vas muy pronto.

\- Lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Adiós.

Cuando Alana salió de la enfermería, Bryan y Spencer se miraron entre sí extrañados.

\- ¿Dijimos algo malo? – preguntó Bryan confundido.

En ese mismo momento Kai, luego de suspirar por lo bajo con un poco de fastidio, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿A dónde vas, papá? – preguntó extrañado al verlo salir.

\- No te preocupes. Sólo va a arreglar unos asuntos y volverá. – respondió Tala con un tono tranquilizador en tanto se acercaba a su camilla.

Afuera de la enfermería, Alana caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo buscando la salida del estadio topándose con algunas personas del personal de la BBA que pasaban de un lado a otros llevando cables y otras partes del equipo del evento. Detrás de ella venía Kai apresurándose también para alcanzarla.

\- Alana… - la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La chica se detuvo por inercia, pero al saber que era la voz de Kai detrás suyo prefirió haber seguido caminando. Aun así, se mantuvo ahí de pie dándole la espalda.

\- No deberías irte tan pronto, Gou también necesita que estés con él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedes quedarte con él? – preguntaba dejando oír su frustración en medio de su tono bajo y suave – ¿No tendrás que ir a competir por tus trofeos o sí…? ¿O acaso tienes otra reunión repentina con Yori que por eso necesitas que me quede con Gou en tu lugar?

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices…? Mira, quiero advertirte que no prestes atención a las palabras de mi abuelo. Él quiere confundirte para hacerte pensar que algo malo le pasará a Gou si lo dejas competir, ya te lo dije antes. – le dijo seriamente.

Alana calló por un par de segundos y luego volteó abruptamente para verlo a los ojos.

\- No me hables de eso. Quiero descansar del beyblade y de todo esto, ya he tenido suficiente en mi vida de los Hiwatari. Este lugar no me agrada.

Con mirada segura y paciente Kai observó la melancolía en los ojos de la chica.

\- Sé que estás molesta porque mi abuelo te quiso hacer quedar mal delante de Gou, pero así es él y lo quieras o no tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso. – Kai seguía hablado con mucha seriedad.

\- ¡Sólo vienes a decirme todo esto para que al final de cuentas deje ir a Gou a Japón! Sabes, no pensaba negarle a Gou su deseo de competir en el mundial, estudió muy fuerte y obtuvo notas excelentes para eximirse de este año escolar y lo logró, ahora podrá dedicarse a entrenar… Así que no te preocupes, Gou podrá competir en el mundial. – La frustración hizo que una vez más sus ojos se tornaran acuosos. – Sólo te pido que no lleves a Gou tarde a casa. Quiero abrazarlo y estar con él.

Alana dio media vuelta de nuevo para encaminarse otra vez cuando la voz de Kai.

\- ¡Oye…!

Alana se detuvo en seco sin voltear a verlo. Pensó que podía seguir caminando sin prestarle atención, ¿por qué tenía que escucharlo? de todos modos se sentía bastante molesta, podría dejarlo hablando solo como el día en que él mismo la dejó hablando sola en el bosque… pero no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de desplantes, simplemente no iban con su forma de ser. Y en medio de ese razonamiento escuchó la voz de Kai a sus espaldas otra vez.

\- Alana, no quise lastimar tus brazos.

De inmediato la chica llevó su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo instintivamente, pero sólo pudo sentir la tela de su abrigo café que había llevado puesto todo ese tiempo.

\- No sé de qué hablas, mis brazos están bien. – le dijo intentando sonar cortante para disimular la sorpresa que le había provocado.

\- Hn… – Kai sonrió por lo bajo llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos. – Cómo quieras… de todos modos te agradezco por dejar competir a Gou, niña adinerada y llorona.

Alana se quedó en blanco sin saber que decir, y cuando pensó lo que podía responder volteó otra vez hacia él, pero ya Kai se había ido, sólo alcanzó a verlo caminar a lo lejos en el pasillo. _"Siempre lo hace… cree tener la última palabra…"_ pensaba algo molesta en tanto Kai desaparecía de su vista. En seguida sintió un ligero dolor en su antebrazo que todavía apretaba con su mano así que, despacio, comenzó a quitarse su abrigo ahí donde estaba. Para su sorpresa, luego de mirar ambos antebrazos, supo que tenía unas marcas algo enrojecidas y a su mente vino la imagen de cuando Kai la sostuvo para evitar que detuviera la beybatalla y de inmediato las palabras de Kai resonaron en ella _"…no quise lastimar tus brazos."_


	15. Capítulo 14 ¿Rumbo a Japón? II

**Gracias por seguir leyendo

Horas después de su primera victoria, Gou volvía a casa mirando vagabundamente por la ventana del lado del pasajero en el auto de su padre. Notaba en silencio como el cielo gris iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro entre los edificios rusos indicando que la noche se aproximaba. De vez en cuando observaba con curiosidad los grandes rótulos que por meses habían estado anunciando en toda la ciudad el campeonato de beyblade que él acababa de ganar.

\- Papá… es extraño, gané el campeonato y pensé que me sentiría muy emocionado pero después de unas horas es como si no hubiese sido la gran cosa… – le dijo en un tono tranquilo similar al de Kai. – ¿Alguna vez te ocurrió lo mismo?

\- Muchísimas veces… – le respondió con su vista fija en el camino. – Con el tiempo aprendes que ganar no lo es todo…

\- ¿Huh…? – No quiso preguntarle más al respecto, sólo miró a su padre conducir por unos momentos sin decir nada, luego continuó viendo por la ventana desinteresadamente. – ¿Crees que mamá me deje ir a Japón?

\- Sí…

\- ¡¿De veras?! – la respuesta de su padre hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa al mismo tiempo que lucía algo confundido – ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Ella me lo dijo.

Kai sintió la pasmada mirada de Gou sobre él cuando el chico escuchó lo que sonaba como muy buenas noticias.

\- Hn… Ahora estás mucho más entusiasmado… – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Gou sonrió también.

\- Mamá me había dicho que lo pensaría y que no prometía un sí como respuesta. – Luego el rostro del chico volvió a tornarse meditabundo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldar de asiento. –Me gustaría que mamá disfrutara un poco más del beyblade, como tú y el abuelo Damian…

\- No todas las cosas resultan siempre como queremos. – le respondió unos segundos después.

\- Por cierto, papá, el abuelo Voltaire dijo que yo era su deseo de cumpleaños y que tú no querías cumplirlo ¿Por qué dijo eso?

\- Porque le gusta crear controversia. – dijo con un tono bajo y serio mirando a través del parabrisas.

Gou llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza luciendo más pensativo.

\- No entiendo… él dijo que el beyblade era peligroso y que tú lo sabías bien. Tampoco entiendo bien porqué a mamá no le agrada el abuelo Voltaire, a mí no me parece que sea un hombre tan malo…

La mirada pensativa de Gou seguía dirigida hacia el frente sin notar como su padre volteó su rostro ligeramente intrigado hacia él sin decirle nada después de escuchar ese inesperado comentario. A Kai le resultó irónicamente gracioso que Gou pensara así acerca de Voltaire y por dejó escapar una leve sonrisa después de voltear su rostro de nuevo hacia el volante, si tan sólo Gou supiera todo lo que había hecho su abuelo…

\- Pero ahora que recuerdo… – continuó Gou. – El día del banquete dijiste que el abuelo Voltaire había dejado que robaran tus trofeos, supongo que eso no es algo bueno… ¡de hecho no es nada bueno! – el chico frunció su ceño en tanto miro a Kai seriamente. – Papá, debes hacer que el abuelo Voltaire te diga quien llevó tus trofeos, ¡debes recuperarlos!

\- No te distraigas con eso, Gou. Hay momentos en los que se debe actuar y otros en los que es mejor esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? – preguntó confundido. – Papá, hoy gané mi primer trofeo y odiaría que alguien lo robara… también odio pensar que alguien más tiene tus trofeos, si se deshacen de ellos puede que nunca los consigas…

\- No se desharán de ellos. – lo interrumpió tranquilamente. – Valen mucho dinero.

-Uh... Ya veo…

Gou había cruzado los brazos de frente suyo como lo solía hacer Kai cuando se recargaba a una pared, aquel semblante pensativo y agotado tenía puesta la mirada en el camino frente al parabrisas. Al verlo, Kai sonrió por lo bajo, le recordó tanto a él y supo que el chico tenía más preguntas en su cabeza.

\- Sé lo que te frustra no saberlo todo…

Con una mirada seria y extrañada, el chico volteó a ver a su padre.

\- Pero no te desesperes, lo sabrás en algún momento, el momento correcto.

\- Hn… sólo espero que ese momento no sea muy lejos. – suspiró el chico frustradamente mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

Ese tono de voz logró llamar la atención de Kai, se dio cuenta de que el parecido de su hijo a él iba más allá de su aspecto físico. Una sensación de rareza lo empezó a invadir y le hizo recordar una conversación en casa del abuelo Granger años atrás tiempo después del campeonato mundial en el que Tyson se colocó como tricampeón. Era de noche y el abuelo nos había invitado a una barbacoa, estabamos en el patio de la casa sentados alrededor de la fogata y Kai, como casi siempre, estaba reclinado contra uno de los árboles detrás nuestro.

\- ¡Oye Kenny ya deja la computadora a un lado! – me dijo Hilary, quien como de costumbre estaba dando órdenes.

Mientras Hilary llenaba un plato con diferentes bocadillos y carne, Tyson quiso tomar algo de ello y por eso estiró su mano que ardió de dolor después de que Hilary la golpeara.

\- ¡No seas atrevido, esto es para Kai!

\- ¡¿Para Kai?! – exclamó Tyson mirando el suculento platillo con indignación. – ¡Yo fui el que te ayudó a encender el fuego para el asado y no me has servido ni siquiera un pedazo de pan, estoy seguro que Kai ni se tomará la molestia de agradecerte o verte a la cara y tú le sirves un plato lleno de comida! Deberías servirme a mí, después de todo soy el campeón mundial ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¡No seas engreído, Tyson! ¿Acaso estás celoso? – Hilary lanzó su pregunta retórica y sabíamos que espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

\- ¿Celoso? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír… ¡Tú eres una engreída! Ya veo que por eso te agrada Kai, porque eres igual que él…

\- ¡Hilary está enamorada de Kai y Tyson está celoso! – no podía faltar el aporte de Daichí…

La cara de Hilary se tornó colorada, aún no estoy seguro si sentía vergüenza o coraje, o tal vez ambas…

\- ¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías los dos! – les gritó.

\- Vamos, admítanlo… – se escuchó la voz de Max. – Tyson y Hilary, ustedes no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, además son los únicos capaces de soportarse entre sí.

De inmediato Hilary y Tyson se miraron sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo voltearon su rostro con un gesto de disgusto y cruzando los brazos. Todos los demás nos reímos (menos Kai, claro) y en seguida Ray se puso en pie.

\- Amigos, ya que habla de un tema como éste, debo confesarles algo…

Todos lo miramos muy atentos, parecía que lo que nos diría era muy serio, y luego de unos segundos de expectación en silencio Ray continuó.

\- He decidido pedir la mano de Mariah en matrimonio y quiero que sean los primeros en saberlo.

Definitivamente la noticia nos sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho para que aplaudiéramos de emoción y las preguntas de la ceremonia de bodas y hasta de los posibles nombres de sus futuros hijos comenzaron a resonar. Fue entonces cuando escuché como Kai se levantó de su lugar y se retiró.

Se había ido a la terraza solo, seguía recargado en el barandal viendo hacia el cielo cuando el padre de Tyson llegó unos minutos después llevando un telescopio.

\- Hey, Kai. Es un cielo despejado, perfecto para husmear las constelaciones ¿no?

Kai sólo lo miró de reojo y continuó viendo hacia el cielo.

\- Me imagino que te aburrió la conversación de los chicos… de repente se volvió muy cursi. – decía mientras ajustaba su telescopio. – Por cierto, me di cuenta que eres bastante popular entre las chicas… la otra vez escuché un reportaje en el canal de las estrellas, ya sabes, esos programuchos de farándula, hacían toda una especulación de quien sería tu novia…

Kai volteó sus ojos en fastidio.

\- Pero sabes, los años pasan muy rápido… ¿Me pregunto si te gustaría formar una familia alguna vez?

Kai no le respondió.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo has considerado? – continuó. – Pienso que sería interesante conocer un hijo tuyo, aunque debo confesar que no puedo imaginarte cuidando niños.

\- Hn… Sería una pérdida de tiempo. – Se escuchó su voz por fin, luego enfatizó mirando al señor Granger con su característica seriedad. – Eso simplemente no está entre mis planes.

\- Bueh… quizás tengas razón. – decía el señor Granger mientras asomaba su ojo al lente. – Pero créeme, la vida da muchas vueltas, Kai, a veces demasiadas.

En menos tiempo de lo que pensó, Kai había llegado a casa del abuelo Damian. Con su semblante pensativo, volteó a ver al pequeño Gou que se quitaba su cinturón de seguridad y se extendía hacia el asiento trasero para tomar su trofeo.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a llevarlo?

\- Es un poco grande pero creo que puedo cargarlo.

La señora mucama salió a recibirlos acercándose mientras el chico abría la puerta del auto.

\- ¡Señor Hiwatari, jovencito Gou, qué bueno que han llegado! El señor Damian está muy feliz de que llegaste, Gou, y tu madre estaba deseosa de que llegaras. Permíteme cargar tu trofeo por ti, debes estar muy agotado. – decía emocionadamente. Luego notó que Kai seguía en su asiento aún con su cinturón puesto y sus manos sobre el volante. – Señor Hiwatari… por favor entre y le serviremos una taza de té como usted guste.

\- Papá… ¿vas a venir? – inquirió Gou algo extrañado de ver el rostro de su padre pensativo mirando hacia la entrada de la casa.

\- Sabes… – le dijo volteando a verlo con serenidad. – No está entre mis planes.

Gou no supo que responder y sólo continuó mirándolo extrañado.

\- Pero… quizás mis planes cambien. Buenas noches, hijo.

El chico asintió con su cabeza. Kai miró a la mucama y ligeramente inclinó y subió su cabeza como una mesurada señal de despedida.

\- Buenas noches, papá, gracias por traerme. – Su mirada encerraba un poco de melancolía. Luego cerró la puerta del auto y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la casa al lado de la señora mucama.

Kai lo siguió mirando por unos segundos más hasta que entraron a la casa. Dejó escapar una media sonrisa algo irónica, "Granger, tenías razón…" masculló, "ha dado muchas vueltas…" Y luego aceleró hasta alejarse.

Dos días después, Tala caminaba hacia su oficina y cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que divisó fue a Spencer sentado en su silla reclinable con los pies cómodamente sobre el escritorio mientras leía un periódico que le cubría el rostro. Tala sólo suspiró resignadamente y colocó su chaqueta en el colgador, era lo malo de ser el jefe de uno de tus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

\- Oye… ¿Ya leíste todo lo que dice la presa? Esa nena se va a molestar mucho… – advirtió con un cantadito al final.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué "nena" estás hablando? – inquirió Tala mientras se acercaba al lado de Spencer para darle un vistazo al periódico. – "La esposa del multimillonario Hiwatari no tiene gusto por la moda" ¿Qué es esta estupidez? – leía Tala al mismo tiempo que miraba las fotografías de Alana detrás de la gradería.

\- Espera, hay más… – Spencer volteó la página.

\- "La señora Hiwatari, apática al triunfo de su hijo." "Gou suda hasta la última gota. Su madre no muestra señales de preocupación." "El matrimonio Hiwatari se une solo para celebrar la victoria de su hijo. Un negocio familiar más." "Alana Hiwatari: legítima cazafortunas."

Spencer esperaba ver una reacción sorpresiva en el analítico rostro de Tala, pero éste no dijo nada, sino que caminó hacia la máquina de café.

\- Con todo este bombardeo será mejor que nos aseguremos si dejará que Gou represente a Rusia en el mundial. – comentó Spencer mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la silla.

\- Ya veremos… – decía mientras llenaba su taza de café. – Es sólo un golpe bajo de Voltaire, – luego gruñó con algo de enfado – espero que sea más lista y pueda resistirlo… Pero creo que Kai deberá encargarse de eso. Llámalo ahora mismo.

Sosteniendo con un brazo un par de rollos de dibujos arquitectónicos y llevando en su otra mano los arrugados periódicos que acaba de leer, Alana caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la universidad con su paso apresurado y agachando su rostro al suelo acongojadamente de vez en cuando pues las miradas de la mayoría de estudiantes y profesores que se topaba se clavaban en ella mientras unos cuchicheaban entre sí al verla pasar y otros sólo la miraban curiosamente. Ya saliendo del campus hacia su auto pasó al lado de un basurero y lanzó los periódicos sin detenerse y, sin esperarlo, sus ojos se toparon inmediatamente con una figura de vestimenta formal sin chaqueta con quien casi estuvo a punto de chocar.

\- ¿Kai…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tratando de no levantar mucho la voz al mismo tiempo que pensaba que era molesto que los vieran en un mismo lugar luego de tan desagradables notas de prensa.

En seguida Kai sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco y lo extendió a ella, quien los miró con sorpresiva curiosidad.

\- La BBA comenzará los entrenamientos para el campeonato mundial en Japón dentro de un mes. Estos son los boletos para que viajes con Gou y la información del lugar donde se hospedarán. Alana observó el sobre en la mano de Kai y luego levantó su mirada hacia él.

\- Lo siento… pero no pienso ir a Japón con ustedes. – le dijo sin alterarse.

\- Entonces Gou deberá ir con un tutor de la BBA, escoge: Bryan o Spencer.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – su mirada se ternó confundida y casi enfadada. – A duras penas puse mi confianza para que Gou viaje contigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que permitiré que vaya con uno de ellos? – Luego detuvo su ímpetu y lo miró a los ojos. – No entiendo… Pensé que… que deseabas ir con él.

\- No tengo planeado viajar a Japón. – le dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. – Toma. – extendió el sobre a ella con un aire de mando. – Tengo asuntos que atender aquí.

La chica frunció su ceño y suspiró con molestia.

\- Pues yo también tengo asuntos que atender. La salud de mi abuelo es vulnerable y no pienso dejarlo sólo. Así que si quieres que Gou compita en el mundial deberás encargarte de ello.

\- Quiero que los dos vayan a Japón conmigo, y si no es así entonces no competiré en el campeonato. Y si el abuelo Damian no puede quedarse sin nosotros tampoco iré a competir. Considérenlo como mi deseo de cumpleaños.

Kai y Alana no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar la firme voz de Gou detrás de ellos. El chico había salido del auto de su padre y escuchó la conversación sin que notaran su presencia hasta ese momento. Era otra vez su serio rostro infantil tan parecido al de Kai, mirándolos decididamente.

\- Gou… – musitó Alana.

Kai guardó el sobre de nuevo en su bolsillo y miró al niño a los ojos.

\- Gou, regresa con tu madre a casa. Hablaremos de esto después.

Alana y Gou no esperaban verlo irse así de pronto, dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el auto sin decirles nada más.

\- ¿Crees que se molestó? – inquirió Gou mientras lo observaba arrancar su auto.

\- ¿Y cómo he de saberlo? – Alana miraba casi ida hacia el camino por donde Kai se alejaba. – Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. – Le dijo con un tono tranquilo y pensativo, luego se agachó y miró al chico a los ojos. – Perdona tantos inconvenientes, hijo, nada de esto es tu culpa. No sé qué pasará con tu campeonato. – suspiró.

\- Mamá… – el chico miraba fijamente los dulces y preocupados ojos de su madre. – Si el abuelo nos necesita, supongo que eso es más importante.

\- Gou, puedes viajar con tu padre. Vi tu rostro en las competencias, vi cuanto te esforzaste. – pasó su mano suavemente por el alborotado cabello bicolor del chico y sonrió mientras sus ojos se empapaban un poco de agua. Bajando su voz en casi un susurro continuó. – Al principio no quería dejarte ir, pero esta es tu oportunidad. Convence a tu padre de que vaya contigo, y no te preocupes por mí.

El chico suspiró y bajó su mirada.

\- No entiendo por qué tú y papá parecen estar enojados uno con el otro todo el tiempo.

\- Gou… hay cosas que la sabrás en otro momento…

\- Sí, sí… "en el momento correcto" papá dice lo mismo… al menos en eso están de acuerdo ¿no?

Alana lo miró con el típico gesto de madre disgustada.

\- De seguro que ese sarcasmo no lo heredaste de mí…

Al cabo de unos días, Alana se encontraba practicando escalas en su piano cuando la señora mucama ingresó a la sala.

\- Señorita, hay dos visitas esperando por usted afuera, ¿quiere que los haga pasar?

La chica se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de la casa sin saber con quienes se encontraría. Al verlos, sintió un poco de alivio al saber que no se trataba de ningún reportero.

\- Hola… perdón por venir sin avisar. – se disculpó la dulce Harriet.

\- Kai me dijo que no querías ir a Japón con Gou porque temes por la salud de tu abuelo y nos pidió que te ayudáramos. – Tala procedió directo y sin molestarse por saludar.

\- ¿Kai? – Alana dejó oír un sorprendido susurro en tanto miraba a ambos extrañada.

Tala asintió moviendo su cabeza al igual que lo hizo Harriet que, al contrario de el rostro serio de él, mostraba una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Queremos cuidar de la salud del señor Stróganov, claro, si usted nos lo permite. – remarcó Harriet con su peculiar acento.

\- Yo… yo no sé qué decir. No esperaba esto, no sé si sea lo correcto…

\- Alana, yo confío que estaré en muy buenas manos… – escucharon la cordial voz del abuelo Damian mientras bajaba por las gradas con ayuda de su bastón, como siempre luciendo impecable con su vestimenta casual y su barba blanca bien recortada.

\- Oh… abuelo… Es una decisión algo complicada.

\- Te lo he dicho todos estos días, sé que estaré bien aunque te vayas por un tiempo. Te prometo que seguiré las instrucciones que Harriet y el doctor me den al pie de la letra. Hazlo por tu pequeño, Alana.

\- Abuelo, ¿acaso sabías de esto antes?

\- Llamé al señor Damian antes de venir. – dijo Tala.

\- Así que te adelantaste… ¿Por qué están tan preocupados en que vaya con Gou? Y… ¿Qué pasará contigo, Tala? – preguntó Alana. – Eres el administrador de la BBA en el país, no me digas que no morirás de ganas de estar en Japón durante las competencias.

\- Eso no es problema para mí. No quiero que pienses que te presionamos, sólo queremos ayudar. Odiaríamos que Gou pierda la oportunidad de competir.

\- Gou está dispuesto a viajar con Kai, así que no es necesario que yo vaya.

\- Deja de ser tan terca, Alana, sé que quieres ir también a acompañar a tu hijo, quien también quiere que vayas.

Al escuchar el tono seco de Tala, Harriet haló levemente de su chaqueta.

\- Tala… no seas tan áspero. – le susurró.

\- Alana… – escucharon la voz del abuelo de nuevo. – Por favor, considéralo como mi deseo de cumpleaños. – le dijo sonriendo.

La chica agachó su rostro por un momento, sentía que su corazón latía rápido y deseaba no tener que tomar una decisión en ese mismo momento, pero enseguida el rostro de su pequeño hijo abrazándola el día que llegó del torneo saltó en su mente. Sabía que lo haría por Gou nada más, a pesar de la frustración que pudiera significar después. Entonces, levantó su mirada hacia Tala y Harriet.

\- Les encargo mucho a mi abuelo… Y espero se sientan como en casa. – les dijo suavemente.

Al escucharla, Tala sonrió y Harriet se aferró del brazo de él estremeciéndose de alegría.

\- ¡Le prometemos que haremos lo mejor! – sonrió la chica sueca. – Tala, debemos irnos ya, tenemos mucho trabajo para dejar a Bryan y Spencer y… sabes que ellos necesitan las instrucciones _bastante_ claras.

\- Agh… ni me lo recuerdes.

\- ¡Señor Damian y Señorita Alana, nos veremos pronto! – se despidió Harriet.

En tanto abrían la puerta de la casa, Harriet se adelantó a bajar las gradas del pórtico mientras Tala se detuvo en la puerta junto con Alana.

\- No pensé que fueras a permitir que Gou compitiera tan fácilmente. No me digas que la propaganda de desprestigio de Voltaire en los periódicos te impulsó a decidirte ¿acaso es tu contraataque? – preguntó Tala con su típico tono irónico.

\- No es gracioso… Pero en parte tienes razón, no quiero seguir el juego tonto de Voltaire. Me molesta que quiera asustarme a través de la prensa.

\- Admítelo, en otro tiempo hubieras cedido, pero Kai te ha abierto los ojos.

\- Entonces… no sé qué sea peor. – suspiró Alana.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes, a pesar de su aire de arrogancia Kai no es como su abuelo y creo que debes haberte dado cuenta ya. De hecho, hay algo que debes saber: llamé a Kai en cuanto supe de las noticias sobre ti para que evitara que te dejaras llevar por la intimidación de Voltaire, fue por eso que decidió no ir con Gou a Japón.

Los ojos de Alana se abrieron un poco en sorpresa mientras seguía escuchándolo.

\- Pensó que talvez desmentiría algunas de los rumores de que no te interesa la carrera de Gou en el beyblade si eras la única en viajar con él a sus entrenamientos, y así podría vigilar más de cerca lo que hace Voltaire, ya que es obvio que si Kai llega a Japón causará más revuelo y el viejo se aprovechará de eso para seguirte atacando.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – le dijo de inmediato. – Está claro que Voltaire no quiere dejarme en paz, pero según Kai, el blanco de Voltaire es él, no yo ni Gou. Y estos tontos rumores no afectan en nada a Kai.

\- Es cierto, pero ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Lo que trato de decirte es que, aunque no lo creas Kai intenta protegerte, sabe que si tú no estás bien Gou tampoco lo estará.

\- Entonces… sigue siendo un egoísta, pues al final de todo sólo trata de alivianar su propio dolor.

Tala la miró más seriamente y suspiró frustrado.

\- Tú y Kai son igual de obstinados, quizás por eso se repelen tanto. Mejor ve y empaca tus maletas, Japón los espera.

Y dando media vuelta caminó bajando las gradas del pórtico.

\- Tala… – lo llamó.

Él se detuvo y movió su cabeza a medio lado para escucharla.

\- Gracias.

Al escucharla, mostró una media sonrisa. Harriet hizo un ademán de adiós con su mano y ambos se encaminaron hacia la camioneta mientras Alana los observaba alejarse.

\- Oye, Tala. – Harriet se acercó aferrándose suavemente de su brazo. – Debes aprender a ser más amable con las personas, no sé cómo puedes ser tan descortés con la madre de Gou.

\- Y yo no sé cómo puedes ser tan respetuosa… ¿Estamos a mano, no? – sonrió mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

El abuelo Damian se acercó lentamente al lado de su nieta, quien aún observaba a Tala y a Harriet.

\- Sabes abuelo, – le dijo suavemente. – Harriet es una chica afortunada...

\- Me sorprende que digas eso, Alana, pensé que habías perdido todo interés en las relaciones románticas, ¿acaso no fue por eso que no te molestó firmar el contrato nupcial con Kai? – si se prestaba atención se podía afirmar que la intención del abuelo era bastante sarcástica, a decir verdad.

\- Yo también lo pensé… – dijo queditamente mientras agachaba su rostro. – … en realidad fui muy ingenua.

\- Alana… No te lamentes. A lo mejor alguien pueda llegar a pensar de ti lo mismo que piensas de Harriet.

La chica levantó su rostro con una cariñosa sonrisa hacia el señor Damian.

\- Abuelo, la verdad no creo que eso vaya a suceder.


	16. Capítulo 15 Saluda a Japón

*An, Sierra, Jess, Ivy gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! Siempre me alegra abrir sus comentarios aquí :)

Saludos a todos los lectores =)

Era la primera vez que Gou viajaba en avión a otro país. Miraba pensativamente por la ventanilla el panorama blanco de las nubes y de vez en cuando lo picos de las montañas a lo lejos. Su madre, que iba al lado suyo, aprovechó para tomar una pequeña siesta. El chico miró el reloj que le había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños y supo que, según le habían indicado, faltaban como un par de horas para llegar a Japón. Sonrió. Sentía una gran expectativa por el entrenamiento y el campeonato. De repente escuchó a su madre con voz perezosa y volteó a mirarla.

\- Kai… ¿cómo vienes tan tranquilamente después de todos esos comentarios en el periódico?

Se dio cuenta de que hablaba dormida. Luego de observarla con esa mirada analítica que heredó de Kai, volteó hacia la ventanilla de nuevo y empezó a recordar…

Días atrás, Gou apenas se levantaba de su cama para ir por su desayuno. Cuando iba llegando a las gradas escuchó a Alana hablando con otra persona que sonaba familiar pero no era nadie que viviera en la casa de su abuelo así que se asomó primero cautelosamente por la baranda hacia el vestíbulo para intentar confirmar sus sospechas. Justo como pensó: se trataba de la abuela, esa señora elegante de cabello rubio pero… ¿qué hacía tan temprano un sábado en casa del abuelo Damian? Pensó que debía devolverse a su habitación o tomar otro camino hacia la cocina, pero en seguida escuchó su nombre en conversación y eso lo hizo detenerse.

\- Vine a ver a Gou, Alana. No sea que lo lleves a Japón sin que yo me pueda despedir ¿o acaso planeas que alguien más compita en su lugar?

\- Mamá … está bien que vengas por Gou, pero no discutiré de nada que tenga que ver con él y su campeonato.

\- No me digas que piensas que Voltaire me envió para espiarte…

Alana respiró profundo mientras su madre continuaba.

\- Ya te dije que sólo vine a ver a mi nieto del que tanto me has alejado a pesar de que yo fui quien te insistí para que llegaras a tener un hijo. Nunca me has agradecido por eso…

\- No sigas, madre. – intentó detenerla sin perder la calma.

\- Mira, no me agrada para nada ese deporte del beyblade. – decía con esa mezcla de delicadeza de alta clase y tono autoritativo. – Ya viste todo el alboroto que causó el otro día en el banquete. Si pudiera encontrar un defecto en Kai sería su inclinación a ese deporte de vándalos…

Gou frunció su ceño.

\- ¿Vándalos? – murmuró el chico para sí algo contrariado.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres exponer así la seguridad de tu propio hijo? Ya robaron los trofeos de Kai, un secuestro sería el siguiente golpe.

\- Ya basta, mamá.

La señora se quedó quieta, muda solo por un momento.

\- Alana... Tu mirada melancólica me lo dice todo. – dijo con una media sonrisa algo aduladora. – Tienes treinta años pero aun conservas esa inocencia en tus ojos que siempre te ha caracterizado… Sé que te esfuerzas por ser firme, pero tienes un corazón demasiado dulce como para no sentirte asustada por ver a tu hijo competir tal como lo hacía Kai.

\- No quiero que hablemos de eso. –Hace tiempo que Alana no escuchaba a su madre decirle ese tipo de cosas y ahora recordaba lo molesto que le resultaba. Pero era peor discutir con ella, así que lo que hizo fue sacudirse de sus palabras respirando profundo. – Te traeré algo de tomar si quieres, madre, Gou aún no está despierto…

Y dio media vuelta dejando a la elegante señora con ganas de seguir hablando.

Mientras las veía dirigirse a la sala de té, Gou se estremeció al sentir una mano pesada en su hombro, era el abuelo Damian que se había acercado silenciosamente.

\- Parece que tenemos visitas… – dijo el abuelo bajando la voz.

\- Sí… ¿Por qué no avisó que vendría? No estoy listo aún. – se quejó en un susurro.

\- Te extraña a ti y a tu madre también, aunque sólo admita que viene sólo por ti.

\- Abuelo, ¿tú qué piensas de ella y del abuelo Voltaire?

El señor Damian suspiró.

\- Veras, hijito, ellos dos son muy egoístas, nunca se sabe que están tramando; y tus padres han tenido que soportar sus caprichos por mucho tiempo. Por eso no se llevan muy bien.

\- ¿Por eso mis padres no se llevan bien? – preguntó oportunamente.

\- Bueno… – el abuelo titubeó un poco sorprendido. – Me refería a la relación de tus padres con Voltaire y tu abuela pero…

\- Abuelo… – lo interrumpió dejando oír su preocupación en tanto trataba de que su voz no se escuchara muy fuerte por el pasillo. – el otro día leí en uno de los periódicos muchas cosas malas acerca de mamá… decía que odiaba a papá y que sólo quería su fortuna.

\- Gou… – el abuelo Damian abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se quitó sus lentes y, guardándolos en el bolsillo de la camisa, miró al chico fijamente. – ¿Dónde conseguiste esos periódicos?

El chico bajó la mirada.

\- Fue casi que un accidente… estaba en la oficina de Tala hace unos días esperando a papá cuando vi los encabezados de mi beybatalla contra Pey Punnin en los periódicos regados sobre su escritorio. Sólo quise saber qué decía y luego vi las fotografías de papá y de mamá… pero no tuve tiempo de leerlo todo…

\- Gou… – le dijo pacientemente. – Tú ahora eres una figura pública, tú padre sabe lo que es serlo, pero a tu madre no le agrada esa idea precisamente porque hay gente que inventa todo tipo de cosas como estas.

\- Mamá no haría algo como eso, ¿por qué dirían algo así de ella? – inquirió rápidamente.

\- No creas todo lo que leas o escuchas. Es sólo gente que quiere hacer sentir mal a los demás.

Ahí en el avión de la BBA Gou recordaba las palabras del abuelo Damian. Sintió pesar de que no viniera con ellos, lo iba a extrañar bastante.

Mientras tanto en la sede de la BBA de Japón, Hiro y los demás terminábamos los preparativos para la ceremonia de bienvenida a todos los chicos que representarían a sus respectivos países en el mundial de Beyblade. Tyson corría llevando cajas, alambres, luces, utilería y todo lo que Hilary le pedía lo hacía sin quejarse mientras ella tachaba su lista de quehaceres.

\- ¡Jamás he visto a Tyson esforzarse tanto en un evento de la BBA como ahora, y mucho menos siendo tan sumiso contigo! – rio el señor Dickinson quien estaba sentado junto con Hilary y yo en la tarima desde donde estaríamos presentando a los competidores.

\- Sí… – suspiró Hilary con un poco de resignación. – Ya desearía que todo el tiempo fuera así, pero todo esto es por Kai ¡No ha parado de hablar de él toda la semana…! Hasta limpió la recámara de huéspedes él solo por si Kai quería hospedarse en casa del abuelo Granger como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Es entendible… – añadí mientras revisaba el sistema de luces en mi computador. – Tyson no ha visto a Kai en años y le emociona el hecho de reencontrarse con su ex capitán de equipo, lo admira mucho a pesar de tener tantas diferencias con él.

\- Tienes razón… – continuó Hilary. – No me quejo, me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Y dónde está el pequeño Makoto? – preguntó el señor Dickinson – No lo he visto en todo el día.

\- Le pedí que le ayudara a Hiro a probar los cien lanzadores que diseñamos para los entrenamientos y es lo que ha estado haciendo toda la mañana. – contesté.

\- ¡De verdad que es un niño con mucha energía! – comentó el señor Dickenson.

En seguida escuchamos los pasos del pequeñín con su gorra hacia atrás que venía corriendo hacia nosotros adelantándose a Hiro.

\- Oh mira y justo hablábamos de ti ¿Qué tal los lanzadores? – le pregunté.

\- ¡Están fenomenales, Jefe! El tío Hiro y yo revisamos todos.

\- Lazadores… – tachó Hilary en su lista. – Una cosa menos de que preocuparnos…

\- Señor Dickinson. – saludó el entrenador Hiro, vistiendo su chaqueta beige formal y pantalones casual que añadían a su compostura serena. – Mire, este es el plan: los competidores se presentarán mañana en la mañana para la bienvenida general. Tendrán una semana para conocer la ciudad y descansar. Luego nos reuniremos para ir al campo de entrenamiento en la montaña donde cada uno entrenará con la supervisión de un tutor. Esto durará aproximadamente un mes, luego cada cual podrá volver a seguir entrenando a su ritmo y por su propia cuenta por un mes más y por último el campeonato.

\- Recuerdo que los campeonatos mundiales solían ser muy diferentes. – dijo Hilary con nostalgia. – Los chicos eran bastante rudos en ese entonces, la BBA no se involucraba mucho en su participación.

\- ¡Es cierto, estos chicos de ahora no saben lo que es morder el polvo para ganar! – escuchamos la vigorosa voz de Daichí que entraba al salón campantemente con las manos detrás de la cabeza. – Ahora todos son una bola de mimados.

\- No hables así Daichí… – le reprochó Hilary (por supuesto…) – No todos los niños que compiten son salvajes de la montaña como lo eras tú.

\- Pues por eso es que las competencias son bien aburridas… – replicó.

\- Ya dejen de pelear. – les dijo Hiro con aire de jefe paternal. – Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Daichí, pero recuerda que la BBA decidió asumir más control en el proceso del torneo para evitar que otro loco como Boris o Voltaire se aproveche del talento de los chicos. Así que los chicos quieren participar en el campeonato deben someterse a los procedimientos de la BBA por su propio bien, aunque eso les parezca aburrido a los más rudos.

\- Ja… no creo que tipos como Kai hubieran aceptado esas condiciones si hubieran existido en aquel entonces. – dijo Tyson mientras montaba a Makoto en sus hombros.

\- Otra vez hablando de Kai… – murmuró Hilary.

\- No olvidemos el problema del favoritismo. – añadí. – Queremos que todos los chicos tengan la misma oportunidad a través de la BBA. Además de que evitamos los problemas de fraude.

\- ¡Oigan! – se escuchó Tyson de nuevo –¿Qué acaso el avión de la BBA rusa no está por llegar? ¡Hilary, debemos alistarnos para recibir a Kai y su familia en el aeropuerto!

\- Tyson, no creo que sea buena idea. – Hiro detuvo el ímpetu de su hermano. –Kai no se detendrá a saludarte en medio de los fans que vienen a recibirlo a él y a Gou, escuché temprano en las noticias que una buena cantidad de gente está esperándolos ya.

\- Eso no es problema, yo ofreceré entrevistas y autógrafos gratis si Kai se niega a darlos, no sé cómo a la gente le agrada alguien tan antipático como él…

\- No seas impaciente, Tyson. – le dije. – Mañana veremos no solo a Kai sino a Max y a Ray también. En la tarde podremos charlar con ellos si quieres, recuerda que habrá una semana libre.

\- Mañana no tendremos tiempo para pasarla bien, serán solo protocolos aburridos ¡Tengo una mejor idea! – Tyson pareció no escuchar una sola palabra de lo que dije. – Daichí, necesito que me acompañes, alistaremos una barbacoa en casa de abuelo Granger esta noche para recibirlos a todos, ¡cómo en los viejos tiempos!

\- ¡Papá, yo quiero ayudar también!

Hilary pasó su mano por su rostro en señal de frustración.

\- ¡Makoto, asegúrate de que tu padre y Daichí no se peleen en el camino! – exclamó mientras los veía alejarse a prisa con el pequeño Makoto aún subido en los hombros de Tyson.

\- ¡Sí mamá!

\- ¡Nos vemos en la noche! – se despidió Tyson a lo lejos batiendo su mano alegremente. – ¡Señor Dickinson por favor no falte!

El señor Dickinson sonrió complacido. Los demás nos miramos con algo de cansancio, sabíamos que nuestra jornada de trabajo se alargaría esta noche, por experiencia, no había forma de que entre Tyson y Daichí organizaran una barbacoa exitosa.

Como lo dijo el entrenador Hiro, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente esperando a sus beyluchadores favoritos que llegaban de diferentes partes del globo. Kai había bajado primero del avión siguiendo a los administrativos y guardaespaldas que asignó la BBA y detrás suyo venía Alana quien iba descendiendo las gradas lentamente mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello rubio y las faldas de su vestido de encaje, y amenazaba volarle el sombrero que llevaba que la hacía lucir como la dama de alta sociedad que era. Mientras sostenía con su mano, miraba anonadada los puños de gente a lo lejos con pancartas que daban la bienvenida a Gou y Kai.

\- Así que estamos en Japón… – susurró mirando ida el escenario del aeropuerto y las cámaras fotográficas y televisivas en tanto descendía hasta llegar al pavimento. Luego recordó con sentimiento el abrazo del abuelo Damian al despedirse de ella diciéndole que no se preocupara de nada. Y una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Mamá… No puedo creer que esas personas vinieran aquí por mí y por papá ¿crees que tenga que detenerme a hablarles?

Alana lo miró con sorpresa, no tenía una respuesta para ello en ese momento. Pero enseguida, una vez que todos los que abordaban el avión bajaron las escaleras escucharon la instrucción de Bryan.

\- La prensa y los aficionados nos esperan en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto para las fotografías y las declaraciones. Somos los primeros en llegar, los chicos de los otros países no tardarán en venir. Pasaremos a saludar a las personas y a dar breves declaraciones a la prensa y luego nos esperan los vehículos que nos llevaran al hospedaje.

Lo que pasó luego fue algo repentino: Bryan, Spencer y el resto del personal de la BBA se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el tumulto de gente en tanto Gou, sin tener una respuesta a su pregunta aún miró a Alana que volteó a seguir a Bryan y a los demás, pero al mismo tiempo Kai se enrumbaba en la dirección opuesta, así que Gou se apresuró a halar de la mano de ambos impidiendo que siguieran caminando. Kai y Alana miraron extrañados mientras Gou los sostenía seriamente, ella a su mano derecha y él a la izquierda.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Con quién se supone que debo ir? – les preguntó algo frustrado.

Sus padres se miraron por un momento sin decir nada hasta que Kai rompió el silencio con su tono bajo y serio.

\- No pienso perder el tiempo aquí.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Alana, sintiendo molestia de pensar que Kai siempre hacía lo que quería, dejó ir su pregunta sin pensarlo. – Se supone que debemos permanecer con el personal de la BBA.

\- Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, no necesito guías turísticos.

\- ¿Acaso nos dejarás solos atendiendo a esos reporteros, Kai? – volvió a inquirir.

\- Pensé que no te llevabas bien con la prensa. – la confrontó mirándola a los ojos. – Si tanto te disgusta exponerte al público deberías pensarlo dos veces si irás con ellos, no creas que serán discretos.

Kai tenía un buen punto y Alana no pudo hacer más que mirarlo sorprendida por un momento pero luego alegó.

\- Es cierto… pero todas esas personas vinieron por ustedes, no está bien que les hagan ese desplante. Pero supongo que a ti no te interesa, – luego, en el calor de su argumento, levantó un poco más su voz – ¡No sé cómo esas personas pueden interesarse en venir a recibirte con tanta emoción si lo mucho que podrían obtener de ti, si acaso, es una mirada fría e indiferente!

De inmediato Alana llevó su mano a su boca instintivamente mientras sus ojos azules miraban a Kai conmovidos por su imprudencia de dejarse decir lo último frente a Gou, no hubiera querido decirlo en realidad, pero ya era tarde, el chico soltó la mano de ambos y los miró con desilusión, como si supiera que no había caso en detenerlos.

Alana respiró por lo bajo ante el silencio en tanto agachaba su rostro por sólo unos segundos ya que luego lo levantó ligeramente sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Kai.

\- Ve con ella, Gou. – le dijo mientras sus ojos cruzaban con la mirada de Alana.

Los ojos púrpura del chico lo miraron atentos.

\- Papá… ¿de verdad no quieres venir? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Hn… no hace falta. Nos veremos más tarde. – Y entonces dio media vuelta llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Serio, sereno y breve; ese era el padre de Gou.

Alana y Gou lo observaban pensativos hasta que escucharon a uno de los guardaespaldas.

\- Señora Hiwatari, joven Gou ¿están listos para entrar al vestíbulo?

Los dos se miraron entre sí.

\- Gou, entenderé si quieres ir con él… – le dijo suavemente tratando de no aflorar su frustración.

\- No, está bien mamá, tú tienes razón, esas personas se ven muy entusiasmadas y vinieron hasta acá por nosotros.

Alana suspiró con una media sonrisa, le consolaba la madurez con la que su pequeño de once años hablaba. Lo rodeó con su brazo y caminaron hacia el vestíbulo. Conforme se acercaban, las luces de las cámaras no tardaron en encandilar a ambos.

Gou se detuvo sin saber a donde mirar ni qué hacer, nadie lo había preparado para ese momento en el que chicos y chicas junto con otros adultos gritaban su nombre y le pedían sonreír para fotografiarle. Un poco tímido al principio levantó su mano para saludar, y luego una sonrisa similar a la de Kai cuando estaba satisfecho se asomó en su rostro y batió su mano saludando a los chicos frente a él quienes aplaudieron y tomaron más fotografías.

En seguida, Bryan se acercó a ambos.

\- Alana, Gou, vengan conmigo… – les dijo mientras lo guiaba a un espacio abierto donde les esperaban varios reporteros. – No se preocupen, esa bola de preguntones tiene solo diez minutos. – les susurró.

Bryan se alejó y dos periodistas se aproximaron con micrófonos y una cámara de televisión enfocó el rostro de Gou mientras otra se dirigía a su madre.

\- Gou, ¿le darías un saludo a todo Japón? – preguntó la reportera.

\- Hola…estoy… muy feliz de...

Aún no había terminado cuando otro reportero extendió su micrófono hacia él.

-Pey Punnin logró ganar el título mundial de beyblade, ¿qué tan confiado estás de que puedas lograrlo también?

\- Bueno… le gané a Punnin, pero debo entrenar más para…

\- Gou, dinos qué se siente ser hijo de un campeón del beyblade como Kai Hiwatari. – acercó su micrófono otro de ellos.

\- Sí, Gou, cuéntanos qué tal es ser el hijo de uno de los multimillonarios más exitosos.

\- Pues… yo… – Gou se detuvo sin saber que más decir y sonrió con algo de humor. – ¿Por qué preguntan eso?

Los reporteros callaron sorprendidos. Pero luego se dirigieron a Alana, que no parecía estar muy cómoda con tanta atención.

\- Señora Hiwatari, ¿suele acompañar a Gou a sus entrenamientos?

Alana esperaba una pregunta más comprometedora, pero le sorprendió la aparente trivialidad hasta el momento.

\- No siempre… – su suave voz reveló un tanto de desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué pasaba por su mente al ver la última beybatalla de su hijo? Él parecía estar esforzándose mucho ¿no cree?

\- Yo… sólo quería que él estuviera bien. – Luego bajó su rostro para mirar a Gou, quien le sonrió tranquilamente.

Alana ya no se sentía a la defensiva, pensó que esa sesión de preguntas iba a ser peor, así que sonrió con confianza a las cámaras fotográficas, todo parecía estar bien hasta que…

\- Señora Hiwatari… – se escuchó a lo lejos – Los rumores de su matrimonio han circulado por años… ¿Qué tiene que decir de ello?

Como era de suponerse, el semblante de ella se alarmó al escuchar esa pregunta. Hubo un repentino silencio alrededor mientras esperaban con curiosidad una respuesta de su parte.

\- La gente ha dicho… ha dicho muchas cosas que no son ciertas. – les dijo con cautela.

\- ¿Cuándo planean reconciliarse usted y el señor Hiwatari? – preguntó otro reportero levantando la voz.

El corazón de Alana se sobresaltó y sostuvo la mano de Gou quien en seguida la volteó a mirar extrañado.

\- Dicen que usted apartó a Gou de Kai por muchos años por despecho, ¿es eso cierto?

\- No voy a responder ese tipo de preguntas. – fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar llevando consigo al chico con paso apresurado hacia donde Spencer y Bryan se encontraban. Los reporteros amarillistas trataron de seguirlos, pero los guardas de la BBA se lo impidieron.

\- ¡Oh periódicos sensacionalistas lo arruinaron todo! – se quejó uno de los reporteros- ¡Teníamos más preguntas que hacer!

Spencer miró a Alana y Gou venir a lo lejos y codeó a Bryan disimuladamente.

\- Cara de molestia a la vista, Bryan. Creo que no les fue muy bien…

\- Estamos listos para irnos. – les dijo ella tratando de guardar su tono suave y formal en medio de su premura.

\- Bien… las maletas ya están en el auto. – dijo Spencer campante mientras se adelantó al grupo silbando.

Bryan bajó su mirada observando a Gou, que ya se había soltado de la mano de Alana.

\- ¿No querías quedarte más tiempo con tus admiradores o sí? – le preguntó bajando su voz mientras caminaban detrás de Alana.

El chico encogió sus hombros mirándole resignadamente.

\- Hubiera sido algo divertido quedarnos más, pero mamá se molestó por las preguntas. – le dijo pensativo.

Bryan, al notar el rostro preocupado y meditabundo del chico puso su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Oye… no te aflijas por todo lo que dicen y preguntan. Así son las cosas cuando eres famoso, y en especial hijo de alguien como Kai…

\- Supongo que a papá no le gusta estar entre tanta gente, todos se aproximan a ti y no sabes a quien responderle primero…

\- Naah… a tu padre no le abruman las masas… es sólo que el carisma no es su lado fuerte. Pero es parte del beyblade, chico, sobretodo aquí en Japón… la gente se abalanzaría a ti si pudieran.

Minutos después, llegaron al lugar de hospedaje. Gou halaba su propia maleta con aquel aire independiente mientras dos ayudantes administrativos llevaban las maletas de su madre, quien se quedó admirada al ver el lindo jardín y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente de aquel complejo de apartamentos con balcones en cada uno de los cuatro pisos.

\- El lugar tiene vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, así que es bastante seguro. – les dijo Bryan.

\- ¿Quién más se hospedará aquí? – preguntó ella.

\- Bueno, aparte de ustedes y Kai, si es que no busca otro lugar por sí solo, Ray Kon y Max Tate junto con sus familias.

\- Sí, los niños bonitos de los Bladebreakers… – escucharon el tono burlón de Spencer.

\- ¿Bladebreakers? – inquirió Gou curioso. – ¿Acaso son los ex compañeros de equipo de papá? ¡Eso es genial!

\- Oye… nosotros también fuimos compañeros de tu padre y no te emocionas tanto. – reclamó Spencer.

\- A ustedes los veo siempre…

\- No seas resentido, Spencer. – todo voltearon a mirar cuando escucharon la jovial voz de Max que entraba con sus maletas.

Al lado suyo venía un niño rubio con una sonrisa igual a la de él, era su pequeño hijo que tenía ocho años, un año más que el pequeño Makoto.

\- Hola, mucho gusto. – le estrechó su mano a Alana. – Soy Max y supongo que ustedes son la familia de Kai, no hay forma de equivocarse. – dijo mirando a Gou. – Les presento a mi hijo Robin.

El chiquitín sonrió viendo a Gou con sorpresa.

\- Hola, Gou. Traje mi blade, ¿podríamos beybatallar antes de tu entrenamiento?

\- Uh… claro. – respondió Gou algo extrañado.

\- Robin ha estado muy emocionado desde que supo que nos hospedaríamos cerca de Gou, y se lamenta que no pueda competir con los grandes. – les dijo Max.

Alana los miraba algo asombrada, en realidad Max lucía muy amable.

\- ¿Dónde está Kai? – le preguntó Max.

Alana agachó su mirada, le avergonzaba pensar que alguien como Max supiera de todo el alboroto de la prensa.

\- No lo sé… No veníamos con él en la camioneta.

\- Oh… ya veo… – luego de una pausa Max sonrió de nuevo. – ¡No me extraña de Kai! Será mejor que nos apresuremos a acomodar nuestras cosas, recibí un correo del Jefe que Tyson y Daichí quieren vernos esta noche en casa del abuelo Granger. Todos estamos invitados así que espero puedan llegar.

\- ¿El Jefe, Tyson…? – se preguntó Alana por lo bajo.

\- Bien Spencer, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la BBA, nosotros tenemos que desempacar también. – dijo Bryan. – Suerte a todos…

\- Mamá, iré adentro, quiero darme un baño ¿te importa si escojo mi habitación primero?

\- No… está bien. – le respondió un poco distraída. – Me quedaré un rato aquí afuera…

Gou se retiró mirando a su madre de reojo mientras ella se alejaba caminando despacio por uno de los caminos del jardín. Luego, cuando ya hubo desaparecido de su vista el chico suspiró. "Mamá… espero te sientas feliz aquí." Pensó.

Alana comenzó a tocar las flores amarillas y rosadas que se asomaban en el sendero, luego respiró profundo aquella brisa delicada tan distinta a la de Rusia. Comenzó a escuchar una fuente de agua, no podía equivocarse pues en la casa de su madre había una, supo que estaba detrás de unos arbustos y que tenía que cruzar el césped para llegar. Al correr las hojas del primer arbusto con fuerza la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento se esfumó al escuchar el maullar asustado de un gato que brincó pasando al lado suyo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrarse a Kai sentado junto a la fuente de agua con un plato de leche y dos gatos bebiendo de él.

Él levantó su vista para mirarla.

\- Entonces ya estabas aquí… – le dijo ella recuperándose del sobresalto y extrañada de verlo de esa manera tan relajada alimentando a esos gatos callejeros.

\- ¿Dónde está Gou? – le preguntó él seriamente.

\- Adentro… Le diré que estás aquí.

Alana lo miró por unos segundos, no tenía por qué quedarse ahí con él, era una lástima, la fuente era hermosa, más hermosa que la que su madre tenía. Entonces dio media vuelta pero se quedó en el mismo lugar.

\- Los reporteros hicieron preguntas bastante incómodas. Ya veo por qué tú no te complicas. – no supo por qué se lo dijo, más que como reclamo sonó como desahogo.

\- Hn… Sabía que harían esa clase de preguntas. – le dijo sin mirarla. – Y yo prefería no darles más razones para publicar sus estúpidas noticias.

Entonces Alana volteó a verlo mientras él se ponía en pie.

\- Sabes, Kai, es horrible que tus amigos piensen que en verdad somos una familia, todos se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal. – sus ojos se pusieron algo acuosos. – No sé cuánto más podré soportar esto…

\- A mí no me importa lo que piensen ellos, y a ti tampoco debería importarte. – y diciendo esto se marchó sin darle la oportunidad de replicar.

Alana se quedó en silencio hasta que él se hubo alejado por completo y entonces dejó escapar en voz alta lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Por qué parece que es tan fácil para ti? Me da coraje no poder ser igual de indiferente como tú.

\- Kai no tiene diplomacia. Pudo haber sido muy contundente con esos reporteros. – Alana volteó asustada al escuchar una voz tranquila y varonil. – Mira, a él no le importa demandar en un estadio lleno de aficionados a todo pulmón que hagan silencio para que respeten a los contrincantes en plena transmisión de la beybatalla. Si no me crees pregúntale a Max.

Alana miró extrañada al hombre de cabellera azul claro y apariencia limpia con una chaqueta café que se acercaba a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos desde uno de los senderos.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó curiosamente.

\- Me llamo Hiro Granger. Mucho gusto, soy el administrador general de la BBA y… conozco a Kai desde hace mucho tiempo.


	17. Capítulo 16 Así es Kai

Ya había oscurecido y la fiesta de barbacoa improvisada por Tyson en casa del abuelo Granger acababa de comenzar. Makoto y Robin el hijo de Max estaban lanzando sus blades en un pequeño plato de beyblade del patio del dojo mientras Tyson, Hilary, Daichí, Max y yo estábamos reunidos alrededor de la parrilla. En los ojos de Tyson podía notar la impaciencia por ver llegar a Ray, Mariah y Kai, pero sobre todo a Kai. Se quejaba de lo irresponsables que eran por no venir a tiempo, y Hillary con algo de ironía le recordaba que él solía atrasarnos cuando despertaba tarde.

En seguida escuchamos un ruido de voces de gente acercándose al patio e inmediatamente vimos a nuestro viejo amigo Ray junto con Mariah. La pequeña pero lista Lin se adelantó hacia nosotros sonriendo y su hermano de siete años Liang se había apurado a unirse a Makoto y a Robin a penas los vio. Tyson sonrió al verlos y, como solía hacerlo cada vez que los visitaban, saludó a Lin despeinándola mientras ella le pedía que dejara de hacerlo… pero él más la despeinaba.

\- Perdón por la tardanza. – se disculpó Ray mientras nos saludaba con su típico abrazo fraternal. – Nuestro vuelo se retrasó y fuimos los últimos en llegar al hospedaje. Tuvimos mucho que acomodar.

La expectante mirada de Tyson se dirigió hacia la entrada y sus ojos se abrieron de emoción al mirar al resto de personas que entraban al patio.

\- ¡Son Hiro, Spencer y Bryan! ¡Y ese es Gou, Kai debe venir con él! – dijo esperando ver la silueta de nuestro serio ex capitán de equipo atravesar el portón.

\- Oh no lo creo Tyson. – intervino Ray. – Cuando estábamos en el hospedaje Hiro le preguntó si nos acompañaría pero él dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Luego lo escuché hablando por su teléfono acerca del envío de su auto.

\- De hecho, sólo Gou estará aquí porque Hiro le insistió que viniera. – añadió Mariah. – Y la mamá de Gou tampoco quiso venir. Dijo que necesitaba descansar, pero dejó venir a Gou.

\- ¿Qué tal es ella? – inquirió Hilary curiosa.

\- Pues... llevaba un vestido muy lindo. Fue amable pero un poco distante. – respondió Mariah mientras se servía un refresco de la mesa al lado de la parrilla.

\- Bah… ¡Qué importa si Kai y su esposa vienen o no! – la aparente indiferencia de Tyson trataba de ocultar su resentimiento. – Gou está aquí y tenemos que mostrarle lo amables que somos, lo compadezco, tiene unos padres muy amargados.

A pesar de que los demás estábamos emocionados al ver a Gou por primera vez con nosotros, Tyson, por supuesto, se adelantó a estrechar la mano del que parecía un pequeño clon de Kai.

\- ¡Así que tú eres el famoso Gou! ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado verte en persona!

Todos vimos como el chico miró a Tyson fijamente por unos segundos con una mezcla de admiración y seriedad, luego estrechó su mano que llevaba un guante de beyluchador.

\- Usted es… ¿Tyson?

\- Así es… supongo que tu padre te ha hablado mucho de mí. – afirmó cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo con satisfacción.

\- No en realidad.

Al escucharlo Tyson se quedó tieso por un momento y todos nos miramos entre sí.

\- Tu padre… ¿tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?

\- Mi bisabuelo es quien me enseñó algunos recuerdos de sus beybatallas. El tiene una colección muy grande.

\- Oh… ¡¿tu bisabuelo Voltaire te habló de mí?!

\- No… él no. El abuelo Damian.

\- Oh… Pero… no puedo creer que tu padre nunca te mencionara nada de mí…

\- Ya ya supéralo, Tyson. – se escuchó la voz cansada de Spencer. – ¿Qué hay de comer? Ha sido un día pesado…

Los otros niños se acercaron a Gou invitándolo insistentemente a su juego interrumpiendo el momento de Gou con los adultos, quienes siguieron comiendo y hablando de temas del beyblade, la comida y los viejos tiempos. Yo no pude dejar de notar esa mirada melancólica que era rara de ver en alguien tan extrovertido como Tyson mientras observaba a los chicos lanzar sus beyblades y hacerle preguntas al chico nuevo, quien alrededor del plato de beyblade resaltaba como el más alto de todos.

\- Así debíamos de vernos nosotros hace un tiempo. – me acerqué a Tyson. – Claro… teníamos unos años más que ellos, pero Kai era el mayor de todos modos, igual que Gou.

\- Jefe… Kai es de esos que consideras amigos aunque no siempre hacen lo que te agrada. Desearía verlo pagar por toda su arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo no soportaría verlo sufrir.

\- Lo siento, Tyson. Sé que de verdad querías que Kai viniera hoy.

\- Está bien, Jefe. – Tyson me dio una repentina palmada en la espalda y luego recargó su brazo sobre mi hombro. – No es la primera vez que pasa ¿o sí? ¡Vamos a comer o sino no nos dejarán nada! –Sí, el hambre era una señal de que se iba su pesar.

Por otro lado, el cielo se admiraba azul oscuro y brillante por las pequeñas estrellas esparcidas que Alana miraba desde el balcón de su habitación de hospedaje. Había mucho silencio, sólo la fuente de agua se escuchaba a lo lejos y uno que otro grillo.

\- Un piano… debí haber pedido un piano aquí. – suspiró algo aburrida.

Veía el caminillo que llevaba a la fuente donde se había encontrado a Kai y a Hiro, pensó en ir pero luego tuvo una mejor idea. Tomó su abrigo café largo que tapaba su vestido por arriba de la rodilla y amarró una pañoleta rosada en su cuello mirándose en el espejo, no quería que su cabellera rubia se notara mucho así que se colocó su sombrero tratando de ocultar su cabello lo más que pudo en un moño. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación miró accidentalmente una pequeña sombrilla que había traído de su casa tirada al lado y la levantó pensando que sería una buena arma si necesitara usarla en contra de alguien. Y entonces se dirigió hacia el portón principal, haciéndole señas al guarda para que lo abriera por ella.

Tímidamente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la acera. Observó a ambos lados de la calle adornada con uno que otro árbol a la orilla y las casas y edificios con las luces encendidas. Respiró profundo y sonrió. La noche era perfecta.

Mientras caminaba a paso suave, recordaba su encuentro con Hiro, ese hombre tranquilo y seguro que le hablaba como si la conociera desde antes, sin guardar formalidades, lo cual le recordaba a Tala, pero claro, Hiro era más respetuoso.

\- Tú debes ser Alana, la nieta del señor Damian Stróganov. Por cierto, supe que Tala y Harriet están cuidando del señor Damian en casa, y que gracias a eso pudiste venir con Gou, eso es muy bueno. Pero estoy seguro que el señor Damian hubiera deseado venir.

\- Sí es cierto… y mucho gusto… he oído hablar de usted, Hiro, antes cuando iba a la BBA en Rusia. Lamento que haya tenido que escuchar todo esto que hablaba con Kai… – le decía apenada.

\- No creas que me sorprende, conozco bien a Kai. Sé que conversar con él puede ser intenso… – le dijo con una media sonrisa. – Yo decidí venir para recibirlos de antemano, ¿por qué no me acompañas de vuelta al edificio? Quiero saludar personalmente a tu hijo.

Alana asintió en silencio y ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio de las habitaciones.

\- Sólo he hablado con tu abuelo un par de veces por teléfono, pero supe que es un gran hombre. En la BBA estamos muy agradecidos con él por extendernos su ayuda cuando hubo una bancarrota varios años atrás.

\- ¿De veras mi abuelo les ayudó? No lo sabía…

\- No me extraña, no creo que haya querido divulgar sus dádivas.

\- Bueno… a mi abuelo le gusta mucho el beyblade, en realidad no debería sorprenderme que haya hecho donaciones a la BBA.

\- Por cierto, mi hermano Tyson está organizando una barbacoa esta noche para recibir a sus amigos de la BBA y sus familias que lleguen hoy al país, y por supuesto espera que Kai, Gou y tú puedan llegar.

\- Oh… gracias pero… no lo sé. Quisiera descansar un poco esta noche.

Hiro rió.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que debe ser algo incómodo tener tanta atención de gente que ni conoces. No creo que Kai te haya hablado de nosotros alguna vez, pero creo que sabrás más de Kai aquí en Japón que lo que pudiste conocer de él en Rusia.

Alana lo miró extrañada ¿por qué le decía todo eso? Pensó que de seguro Hiro sabía de todos los rumores de la prensa, pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo escucharon una voz a lo lejos que los hizo voltear.

\- ¡Hola Hiro! – era Mariah que venía jalando su equipaje junto con Ray.

En tanto Alana caminaba recordando todo esto frunció su ceño algo molesta y masculló mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Qué de importante tiene conocer más de Kai en Japón o Rusia? Es lo mismo…

De repente, sintió como alguien haló con fuerza de la parte trasera de su abrigo y un fuerte bocinazo de un auto que venía sobre la calle que sin ella darse cuenta estaba cruzando la estremeció, y asustada por la mano que sentía que la halaba sin soltarla, batió con fuerza e impulsivamente la sombrilla que llevaba con su mano derecha arremetiendo en contra de…

\- ¡¿Kai?! – exclamó extrañada y jadeante cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad, pues por la rapidez con la que Kai la había halado hacia la acera de nuevo su sombrero se había caído haciendo que su cabello se soltara y le tapara el rostro por el viento.

Kai presionaba con su mano el lado izquierdo de su labio con su cabeza inclinada hacia el lado. Para sorpresa de Alana dos, tres, cuatro gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Yo no… no quise golpearte… quiero decir… no imaginé que fueras tú!

\- Olvídalo… – le dijo secamente mientras respiraba profundo y presionaba con su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor

\- Si… si sangras mucho deberías ir a un hospital. – le dijo preocupada al ver más gotas de sangre aisladas caer de su labio. En seguida recordó que llevaba su pañoleta de seda, llevó su mano a su cuello, pero vaciló en quitársela. Su corazón palpitaba de congoja, y viendo como Kai trataba sin éxito de detener la sangre finalmente resolvió en darle su pañoleta. – Toma, usa esto.

Kai la tomó y volvió a hacer presión en su labio mientras recargaba su espalda ligeramente en la pared junto a la acera en tanto que Alana lo miraba sin saber que decir o hacer.

\- Si piensas salir a caminar sola al menos deberías considerar no usar joyería de diamantes y un perfume de menor calidad que no delate que eres una chica adinerada…

Alana no pudo esconder su sorpresa y llevó su mano a sus aretes, no había pensado en quitarse sus argollas brillantes. Tampoco había pensado en su perfume ¿acaso era una fragancia muy fuerte?

\- Sólo iba a caminar un par de bloques… y además no parece un vecindario peligroso. – le dijo mientras observaba como Kai lucía más aliviado del golpe.

\- Hn… no conoces a nadie aquí, además mira lo descuidada que eres, por poco te arrollan y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

\- El conductor debió sonar la bocina mucho más antes si sabía que yo no estaba mirando. – le dijo mientras recogía su sombrero del suelo.

\- Discutes por todo. Sólo vete a casa, por el bien de Gou ¿entendiste? – Kai se enderezó y guardó la pañoleta en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta gris.

Kai comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y Alana miró como uno de los autos de Kai (su automóvil azul del año) estaba parqueado unos cuantos metros detrás de donde ella venía, Kai se dirigía hacia él. Entonces Alana supuso que Kai la había visto de lejos cuando caminaba y por eso la detuvo antes de que el carro la hubiera arrollado. Por cierto que todavía sentía el estremecimiento en su cuerpo por el percance que recién había pasado y en seguida el rostro de Gou cruzó por su mente.

\- Oye… – llamó a Kai dejando oír su preocupación. – ¿Por qué no estás en la reunión con tus amigos? Pensé que estarías ahí por eso dejé a Gou ir con ellos. No puedo ir a casa, debo ir con Gou, no quiero que se sienta solo.

Kai se detuvo y volteó a mirarla seriamente.

\- No tienes idea de cómo llegar ahí. Vuelve al hospedaje y yo iré por él más tarde.

\- Ése tal Tyson es famoso ¿no? Así que cualquier taxista debe saber cómo llegar a dónde vive su familia. Sólo tengo que preguntar… Adiós.

Alana dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino, esta vez con más cautela, pero la voz segura de Kai la detuvo.

\- Escucha. No es bueno que andes sola en esta ciudad.

Alana lo miró a los ojos y respiró profundo.

\- Entonces… llévame dónde está Gou.

No sabía que significaba la seriedad de los ojos de Kai, quien luego dio vuelta y siguió camino hacia el auto. No sabía si seguirlo, se quedó ahí de pie hasta que él abrió la puerta del pasajero y volteó a verla. Kai no se movía, Alana supo que debía ir a donde estaba él. Fue incómodo, era la primera vez que Kai sostenía la puerta abierta para que entrara al auto.

\- Yo puedo cerrarla. – le dijo ella secamente una vez que tomó asiento.

\- Hn… como quieras. – Kai pasó por enfrente del auto hasta entrar a su lado del conductor y tomar el volante.

Ambos abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y ninguno dijo nada. Alana sintió algo de coraje al recordar que la primera vez que estuvo dentro del auto de Kai, su "esposo", fue cuando él mismo le dio algo de tomar para dormirla y llevarla a casa del hospital cuando su abuelo estuvo grave. "Eso fue desagradable de su parte…" pensaba mientras trataba de distraerse viendo a la ventana. "No quiero que me importe…pero ¿Qué hago aquí dentro? ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió pedirle que me llevara? Pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía?" Se culpaba por ser tan impulsiva, deseaba cerrar sus ojos e imaginar que no iba al lado de Kai Hiwatari hacia la casa de uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Al pensar en esto apretó el mango de la sombrilla con fuerza y eso le hizo recordar el golpe que le dio a Kai. Se sintió avergonzada, pudo haber sido peor… Pero pensándolo bien él no debió halarla de esa manera tan brusca aunque… en realidad la salvó de un grave accidente.

Discretamente volteó su rostro hacia él, quien conducía con su vista enfocada en el camino, quiso ver cómo estaba el golpe en su labio. Se veía algo hinchado, por lo menos ya no sangraba. Lo siguió observando, su nariz estaba bien, sólo había sido su el lado izquierdo de su labio. Alana sintió un alivio y miró hacia el parabrisas. Así de perfil Gou era idéntico a él, pensaba. Bueno, en realidad de frente también. Se preguntó si Voltaire habría alterado la genética para que Gou fuera igual a Kai, eso sería el colmo de ese viejo loco, y ese pensamiento la hizo reírse sola sin pensarlo. Kai la miró seriamente de reojo al escuchar sus risas por lo bajo.

\- Lo siento… – le dijo algo avergonzada. – No me rio por lo de tu labio, si es lo que crees. De hecho… de verdad no quise golpearte.

\- Ya lo dijiste antes… No tienes que repetirlo.

Le chocó el tono seco y desinteresado de Kai. Eso le hizo recordar porque no le agradaba, porque era un Hiwatari, tosco y egoísta. Volteó su rostro hacia la ventana otra vez, y esta vez las palabras de Hiro volvieron a su mente "Kai no tiene diplomacia…" y luego le pareció escuchar en su mente el tono de voz presuntuoso de Tala "Te lo digo honestamente… Kai no es para nada como Voltaire." Bueno, a lo mejor tenía algo de razón, acababa de salvar su vida.

\- Es aquí. – la serena y seria voz de Kai interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El camino fue más rápido de lo que pensó. Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, se preguntó por un momento si Kai iba a abrirla por ella, pero de todas maneras no lo hubiera permitido. Kai la esperaba en la acera, entrarían juntos al lugar. Suspiró una vez fuera del auto y andando hasta llegar al lado de él, sabía que la gente adentro de esa casa, los amigos de Kai la mirarían como la esposa de Kai Hiwatari, una verdad que sólo estaba escrita en un papel, pero no en su corazón.


	18. Capítulo 17 Viejos Conocidos

_***Hola!_

 _De verdad quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir el cap. He estado con un montón de cosas por hacer y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para dedicar al fic y plasmar la inspiración._

 _Quiero agradecerles a todos lo que leen y los que muy amablemente me han dejado saber sus comentarios del fic =)_

 _Gracias Ivi, An, Deya, Sierra y todos los demás que me han escrito!_

 _Espero sigan disfrutando ;D Saludos!_

Viejos conocidos

La noche seguía oscura y tranquila en el vecindario del abuelo Granger. Kai había bajado de su auto seguido de Alana, quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta por ella sola para evitar un momento incómodo, si es que Kai tuviera intenciones de abrirla por ella. "No es caballerosidad sino sólo protocolo…" se decía a sí misma, aunque en realidad Kai no es del tipo que se apega a los protocolos… Prefirió no pensar en eso, era confuso.

Una vez los dos en la acera, Alana acomodó su sombrero… ¡oh, de repente recordó que había dejado su sombrilla dentro del auto! ¡Ya qué…! no quería decírselo a Kai.

\- Es por ahí. – lo escuchó señalando hacia la entrada del dojo Granger. – Vendré más tarde…

\- Espera un momento… ¿Insinúas que entraré sola…? – preguntó ligeramente consternada.

\- No planeo entrar aún. – le dijo seriamente.

\- Pero… creí que sólo veníamos por Gou.

\- Entrar sin mí sería mejor para ti ¿no?

Sus ojos azules lo miraron ida por un momento. Era una buena pregunta ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Entrar junto con Kai mientras todos observaban la evidente frialdad entre ambos, o enfrentar la mirada curiosa que había visto ya por años cada vez que entraba sin él a algún lugar sabiendo que, si no era con palabras, los ojos de los demás preguntarían a dónde estaba su "esposo"?

\- Hn… – una ligera sonrisa algo sarcástica se formó en el rostro de Kai, y Alana sintió un susto en su pecho al imaginar que a lo mejor él supo lo que ella pensaba. – Puedes quedarte aquí afuera, entrar o venir conmigo. Tú eliges.

\- Claro… para ti todo es muy fácil. – reprochó con un tono entre presuntuoso y elegante que por naturaleza le costaba ocultar cuando se enfadaba.

\- Debería serlo para ti también, si no te importara tanto lo que los demás piensen de ti. – le dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Alana lo miró un poco asombrada. "Si no te importara tanto lo que los demás piensen de ti…" resonó la frase en su mente. Le chocaba que fuera tan directo, y aún más saber que tenía razón. Lo veía caminar sin ninguna prisa, alejándose de ella poco a poco. Le fue imposible ignorar esa forma de caminar tan tranquila e independiente que veía en Gou muchas veces, hasta su cabellera por detrás era tan similar. Parecía una broma, estaba muy lejos de su hogar en un país desconocido y contemplando la figura solitaria de Kai Hiwatari, el tipo adinerado e indiferente que su madre siempre soñó como yerno, y que inevitablemente resultó ser el padre de su querido hijo Gou. De repente, él se detuvo con quietud y miró de reojo.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a quedar ahí? – dejó oír su tono serio una vez más sacando a Alana de sus pensamientos.

La tomaba por sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos tomó aire antes de responder.

\- Supongo que tú iras a recorrer esta ciudad… también quiero hacerlo, es una noche fresca… Pero, sabes, es extraño…

Kai, con un tanto de curiosidad en su penetrante mirada, volteó a verla de frente mientras escuchaba su serio pero suave tono de voz continuar.

\- …es extraño andar al lado tuyo. Simplemente no eres el tipo de persona con quien pueda sentirme a gusto…

\- Sólo pretende que no estoy aquí, entonces. Yo no hablaré nada que no sea necesario. – la interrumpió brevemente.

De nuevo hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras Kai daba vuelta y seguía caminando.

\- ¡Entonces espérame! – exclamó ella haciendo que él se detuviera sin mirarla. – Tú me guiarás por este vecindario, quiero ir a conocer un parque, quiero sentarme en una banca y quedarme ahí por un rato. Caminaremos a mi paso, si me apresuro tú también lo harás y si me detengo tú también te detienes ¿Entendido?

La chica caminó hasta llegar a su lado y volteó su serio rostro hacia él.

\- Bien… ya estoy lista. Vámonos.

Ambas miradas se toparon fríamente por unos segundos antes de que continuaran su rumbo por la acera.

\- Hn… te escuchas como una verdadera niña adinerada y caprichosa. – la tranquila mención de Kai mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos volvió a hacer que se sorprendiera.

\- Sólo dije lo que pensaba, y tú dijiste que hablarías lo necesario solamente y ese comentario no pareció ser necesario, Hiwatari. – le dijo cortante.

Kai no tenía planes de responderle y Alana tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, pero tampoco esperaba lo que en seguida pasó: Kai la haló del brazo y la corrió para colocarla del lado de la acera que no quedaba al descubierto de la calle. Sólo fue eso. Luego la soltó y siguió caminando con la misma frialdad del principio.

\- Si querías que me moviera de lugar debiste haberlo pedido, yo podía hacerlo sola.

Él no respondió.

Intentado liberar su tensión, Alana suspiró por lo bajo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y caminaba decidiendo admirar el vecindario y tratando de olvidar que iba al lado de él, de lo cual no tardó en darse cuenta que era imposible pues dependía de él para saber dónde detenerse y cuando virar. Ya habían caminado más de un par de bloques y no veía un parque por ninguna parte, más bien parecía que las calles se hacían más estrechas y poco iluminadas. Quería preguntar hacia dónde iban pero no le agradaba la idea de ser la primera en hablar después de todo ese rato de silencio.

En un momento, Kai se detuvo en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un edificio de apartamentos viejos. Unas gradas de metal llevaban hacia una puerta también de metal y él comenzó a subir por ellas.

\- ¿Podría saber qué haces…? – preguntó Alana entre extrañada y molesta después de limpiar su garganta.

\- Sube. – le dijo secamente sin voltear a verla mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo del pantalón abriendo la puerta metálica.

\- No hasta que me expliques qué...

\- Necesito sacar algo de aquí. – la interrumpió. – Puedes esperar afuera, si quieres.

El lugar se veía muy solitario como para querer estar ahí afuera sin compañía. Alana deseó poder demostrar que era más valiente pero la poca iluminación alrededor la ponía nerviosa, así que comenzó a subir las frías gradas, sosteniéndose con cautela de las barandas hasta ingresar al pequeño apartamento. Kai había encendido la luz del lugar y Alana observó curiosa un sofá color azul ligeramente empolvado con un rasgón en el medio, una mesa de sala alargada, un viejo plato de entrenamiento de beyblade y unas vitrinas medias vacías con uno que otro libro.

Habían unas cajas de madera apiladas al lado de una de las vitrinas y Kai abrió una de ellas sacando un beyblade y un lanzador. Con curiosidad, Alana notó lo que le pareció ser una mirada nostálgica en Kai, quien luego sopló sobre el blade para desempolvarlo al igual que el lanzador, en el cual luego ajustó su blade y caminó hacia el pequeño plato de entrenamiento. Estiró su brazo calculando la distancia y en un rápido movimiento hizo que el blade se disparara al plato con fuerza y comenzara a rondarlo levantando unas cuantas nubecillas de polvo.

Los serios ojos de Kai estaban sobre el blade que giraba aumentando y reduciendo la velocidad. Durante ese tiempo Alana lo veía sin decir nada, no sabiendo qué tenía pensado hacer Kai ahí, cosa que tenía muchas ganas de preguntar, además que le inquietaba saber en dónde se encontraban, pero prefería no pasar por la molestia de soportar un silencio indiferente de Kai o una respuesta escueta, así que se acercó desinteresadamente a una de las vitrinas para mirar dentro, pero algo llamó su atención que hizo que se fijara con más cuidado: se preguntaba por qué el vidrio estaría roto y le intrigó ver un portarretrato partido a la mitad.

\- Listo. Vámonos. – escuchó a Kai a sus espaldas que ya había guardado el blade y su lanzador en los bolsillos de su chaqueta esperándola en la puerta.

Echando un último vistazo a la habitación y a la fotografía del portarretrato, Alana se dirigió a la puerta con su semblante pensativo mirando hacia el suelo y cuando estuvo cerca de Kai se detuvo suavemente.

\- ¿No piensas llevarte esa fotografía? Está rasgada a la mitad, pero si la unes con cinta no se notará la diferencia. – tuvo que evitar mirarlo al rostro para poder hablarle pacíficamente sin dejar oír ninguna entonación de reclamo como otras veces.

\- Hn… no es necesario.

\- ¿De veras? – alzó a verlo dudosa. – Creo que son tus ex compañeros de equipo ¿no? Todos tienen medallas…

La mirada de Alana se dirigió desde lo lejos hacia la vitrina donde estaba el portarretrato con la fotografía rasgada en dos.

\- Si no la quieres entonces yo me la llevaré… – sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba la fotografía y corrió el vidrio para sacarla y despegó las dos partes del soporte del portarretrato con cuidado de no romperla más mientras Kai observaba como ella hacía todo esto.

\- ¿Qué harás con esa fotografía? – inquirió Kai seriamente mientras ella guardaba las dos partes de la imagen del primer campeonato de los Bladebreakers en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- Repararla… – le respondió sin darle mucha importancia acercándose de nuevo a la puerta y empezando a bajar las gradas despacio como al inicio, sujetándose de la baranda.

La decisión de tomar la vieja fotografía del equipo consigo y el tono más relajado de Alana hizo que Kai se mantuviera pensativo sin moverse de la puerta por unos segundos mientras la veía descender las gradas por completo.

\- Bien… ya quiero llegar al parque. – le dijo volteando a verlo desde abajo.

Kai, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, descendió hasta donde estaba ella y sin decirle nada siguió caminando, volviendo el acostumbrado silencio entre los dos. Y esta vez Alana se aseguró de colocarse al lado de adentro de la acera, no permitiría que Kai volviera a correrla como lo había hecho hace un rato.

No habían avanzado más de dos cuadras cuando de repente Alana se percató de que Kai no iba al lado de ella, volteó hacia atrás en seguida pensando temerosamente por un segundo que Kai la había dejado sola, pero vio como Kai, unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, estaba agachado al lado de un árbol en la orilla de la acera. Luego miró como éste se levantó sosteniendo algo en sus brazos que se movía y … maullaba.

\- ¿Qué es… lo que piensas hacer? – preguntó tratando de contener su tono curiosamente admirado.

\- Está herido… – dijo mientras miraba la pierna trasera del pequeño felino gris que sostenía con cuidado. – Regresemos al auto.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó contrariada.

Kai apresuró su paso y Alana lo seguía detrás con preocupada frustración.

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir? Respóndeme. Es tarde, ¿a dónde lo vas a llevar? ¿Qué tal si tiene una enfermedad contagiosa?

Fui inútil preguntar. Kai no le respondió y ambos recorrieron el mismo camino de hacía un rato para llegar al auto frente al dojo Granger.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó Alana en tanto Kai sacaba de su bolsillo con una mano las llaves de su auto y con otra sujetaba al gatito que maullaba tímidamente. – ¿Se supone que debo ir contigo o qué esperas que haga?

Kai la miró seriamente.

\- Eso es tu decisión. – y luego entró al auto cerrando la puerta.

La indignación de Alana se dejó escuchar por un ligero resoplido y con paso rápido fue por enfrente del auto hasta abrir la puerta del pasajero.

\- Abróchate el cinturón.

Estaba tan frustrada que olvidó hacerlo, y el seco recordatorio de Kai no ayudó en absoluto. Ya no quería decir nada, sólo abrochó su cinturón y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras Kai conducía lo más rápido que podía. Se preguntaba por qué había decidido ir con Kai en primer lugar, con toda esa sensación de incomodidad su estadía en Japón no prometía ser muy agradable… Pero en medio de su razonamiento escuchó el adolorido maullar del gato en los regazos de Kai que ahora era más agudo y volteó a mirarlo y, para su impresión, escuchó un tono tranquilizador que salió del áspero Hiwatari.

\- Soporta un poco más amigo… ya estamos cerca.

Alana miró pensativa como el pantalón de Kai se manchaba de sangre del pequeño animalito y recordó (pues se le había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento) que no hace muchas horas había golpeado a Kai fuertemente con su sombrilla, la cual estaba debajo de su asiento, y que Kai en realidad sólo la había librado de que un auto pasara por encima de ella esa noche. Entonces volvió su rostro hacia la ventana y sus ojos tristes se encontraron con su reflejo en el retrovisor, notando el brillo de sus aretes y en seguida recordó lo que Kai le dijo ellos y de su perfume pero al instante sintió cómo Kai estacionó el auto.

Sin decirle una palabra, Kai bajó del auto junto con el pequeñito animal dejándola sola en su asiento y mirando por la ventana cómo él entraba rápidamente al establecimiento de emergencias para mascotas.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – suspiró la chica amargamente.

Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción más que esperar a que Kai volviera. Entonces comenzó a tararear la melodía de una canción mientras sus ojos vagaban por el tablero del auto hasta que toparon con la gaveta guantera y tuvo tentación de abrirla para saber qué guardaría Kai en ella. Colocó su mano sutilmente sobre la puerta de la gaveta, no tenía llave, sólo tenía que presionar un pulsador para abrirla… pero luego miró a su alrededor, no le hubiera extrañado que Kai tuviera una cámara de seguridad instalada en el auto, así que desertó la idea.

\- Supongo que será siempre un misterio. – dijo son una pequeña sonrisa irónica y cruzando sus brazos. – Además… ¿qué cosa tan interesante podría tener ahí guardada?

Esperando ver a Kai salir pronto del establecimiento y sintiéndose algo impaciente mientras pensaba en cómo estaría Gou, miró casualmente la ventana de una tienda de vestidos de noche justo al lado del establecimiento de mascotas. Un poco dudosa al principio, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego abrió la puerta dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la ventana iluminada, admirando el vestido largo color turquesa que exhibía el maniquí.

\- ¡Vaya! Este color nunca lo encontré en Rusia… – exclamó para sí misma como una niña añorando un juguete para navidad.

\- Luciría muy bien en ti… Aunque no sé si notaste que no es un vestido de alta costura.

Esa voz varonil detrás suyo la paralizó por unos segundos ¿Sería cierto que se trataba de…?

\- ¿Aldo? – inquirió con voz ahogada luego de voltear a mirarlo.

Un joven adulto de la misma estatura de Kai la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro de ojos verdes profundo que resaltaban por el negro de su cabello peinado pulcra pero asimétricamente, el cual correspondía muy bien con su pantalón y chaqueta casuales con sus mangas arrolladas, haciéndolo lucir bastante apuesto.

\- Algo escuché en las noticias de que habías llegado a tierras japonesas… – le decía en tanto Alana lo miraba perpleja. – … pero jamás pensé que me encontraría contigo tan rápido. Dime, ¿andas sola ahora mismo?

\- A…Aldo… – trataba de contener la impresión en su voz. – ¿Q..qué haces acá?

\- Oh larga historia… – quien fuera ese hombre, respondía relajada y elegantemente en comparación de la cara de sobresalto de Alana. – El teatro, la orquesta, la afición a la música… todo eso me hizo venir acá. En Rusia ya las cosas no eran como antes y, pues, el show debía continuar.

La miró tiernamente, mientras los ojos de Alana tiritaban de conmoción al mismo tiempo que tragaba grueso.

\- No pensé que me emocionaría tanto verte otra vez. – con un casi susurro, Aldo sostuvo levemente la mano derecha de ella.

Alana soltó su mano lo más discretamente que pudo, sintiendo un vació que entorpecía su pensamiento.

\- Sabes, mi vida ha cambiado mucho… ¿Por qué… por qué no decidiste ignorarme cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo…? – su pregunta sonó como un reclamo entristecido.

El sonrió.

\- Dime cómo se hace eso.

El corazón de ella palpitó más rápido al escucharlo.

\- Alana… – era la seria y contundente voz de Kai, que hizo voltear la mirada de ambos hacia él. – Ya es hora de irnos.

El antiguo capitán de los Bladebrakers estaba a un par de metros de distancia de ellos dos, sin el felino ya. Alana notó de nuevo la mancha de sangre por la herida del animalito en el pantalón de Kai pero no le dio mucha importancia, su mirada fue hacia Aldo de nuevo, aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí frente a ella.

\- Mi hijo me espera. – fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca en ese momento para decirle y, sin más, dio media vuelta para volver al auto de Kai.

\- ¡Alana! – el caballero de apariencia fina e impecable sostuvo su mano y puso una tarjeta en ella haciendo que Alana volteara a verlo otra vez. – Llámame. De verdad quisiera volver a compartir un recital contigo.

Alana sostuvo la tarjeta dudosamente, pero Aldo volvió a sonreírle y levantó su mano en señal de despedida, luego volteándose y siguiendo su camino. Ella metió la tarjeta con su mano ligeramente temblorosa en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Kai ya había entrado al auto, sólo esperaba a que Alana lo hiciera también, quien despacio y pensativamente abrió la puerta del pasajero para entrar.

\- Tu cinturón. – secamente, Kai le volvió a recordar un par de minutos después de que Alana cerrara la puerta, era claro que lo había olvidado de nuevo.

Con su mirada ida hacia el parabrisas y su rostro casi inexpresivo, Alana haló del cinturón y lo abrochó. Una vez que resonó el chasquido del metal del cinturón de Alana en su retén, Kai encendió su auto y arrancó.

La fina mano de Alana tanteaba la tarjeta que Aldo le había dado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero no se atrevía a leerla aún.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino; sin embargo, el silencio externo ya no incomodaba a Alana, tenía suficiente ruido en su mente ahora.

Bajaron del auto una vez frente a la casa del abuelo Granger y, justo antes de pasar por la entrada principal, Kai se detuvo y la miró de reojo haciendo que Alana, quien caminaba detrás suyo, se detuviera también.

\- Será mejor que escuches porque lo diré una sola vez.

Alana miró a Kai igual de perpleja como estaba hacía un rato sin imaginarse lo que le diría en ese tono que, aunque no era impertinente, no dejaba de sonar firme y sin dulzura.

\- Aléjate de él, no es alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Los ojos púrpura-grisáceos de Kai no podían parecer hablar más en serio y la mirada azul de Alana no podía dejar de gritar en silencio cuan chocante le resultaba su comentario. En seguida, Kai ingresó al patio frontal del dojo sin volverle a dirigir la palabra y Alana siguió al lado de él con muchos pensamientos, pero sabiendo que ahora debía dejarlos de lado, al menos hasta que no estuviera cerca de Gou y los demás. Suspiró profundo y puso la sonrisa estática que había practicado por años ya.

\- ¡Pero miren quien acaba de llegar…! – exclamó Tyson al verlos acercarse.


End file.
